


Always- A Ron Weasley Fanfic

by shistershowtunes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Cute, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hufflepuff, Love Triangles, Original Character(s), Past Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Quidditch, Ravenclaw, Ron Weasley-centric, Slow Burn, Slytherin, Teenage Drama, The Golden Trio, Weasley Family-centric (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 45,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shistershowtunes/pseuds/shistershowtunes
Summary: Ron Weasley has been her best friend for as long as she can remember, but will teenage drama and an impending wizarding war change things between the two?(if you wanna listen to the playlist i made inspired by this fic here it is: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3D0ikbXnRq1kadMqHZUlXf?si=BDf65Oq0Q4OAozE8OX1fIw)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Meant to Be

“Amy! Please wake up soon or we’re going to be late!” 

The August sunlight streamed through my bedroom window as I irritatingly got out of my bed per my mother’s wishes. It was summer, I was supposed to be sleeping late every day and lounging around while watching television and ignoring my responsibilites. But, my parents insisted that we make the long journey to go visit their best friend’s family at least once a week, especially due to the close call that had happened with Arthur about 8 months earlier. 

Arthur and Molly Weasley had been my parent’s other halves for longer than I’ve been alive. My father had met Arthur on the Hogwarts Express, their first year. They were inseparable ever since, and spent all their time together during their seven years at school. Of course, this meant that my dad had to befriend Molly too, once she started dating Arthur. Eventually, the three of them graduated, Arthur and Molly got married, and my dad met my mom and got married too. My mom was a muggle, much to Arthur’s enjoyment, for he loved all things about the Muggle world. 

The four of them started their families at relatively the same time, and we grew up together, constantly visiting each other and making lots of memories. I loved going to the Burrow as a child. 

My older brother John was Fred and George’s age, and the three of them were always causing mayhem during our visits. It was nice to be around Ginny too, especially since we were both the only daughter in our families. I loved all the Weasleys, but no one understood me quite like Ron Weasley did. 

We were only a few months apart in age, and our parents always loved to joke, saying that we were “meant to be best friends”. Ron had the trademark red Weasley hair, freckles, a goofy smile, and always seemed to be too tall for his age. Compared to Ron’s unique features, I seemed pretty boring with my blonde hair, tan skin, and average height. Ron was more hot-headed, anxious, and caring, while I was charming, loyal, and sassy. Despite our differences, there was something that just always connected us on such a deep level. 

From a very early age, we seemed to have our own secret language and were always laughing, smiling, and playing together. I used to spend countless hours laying on the uneven wooden floors of his bedroom, staring at the ceiling while telling each other our deepest fears, desires, hopes, and dreams.Wherever one of us was, the other was sure to follow. We loved to practice flying on our broomsticks in his backyard, or talk about our favorite Quidditch teams, and imagine the day that we were both finally old enough to go to Hogwarts. 

I remember that September 1st so vividly. Getting out our new wands and robes. Going to Platform 9 ¾, but this time actually boarding the train. Meeting Harry Potter and Hermione Granger for the first time. Being sorted into our houses. Of course, we both believed that we were destined to be Gryffindors together. One can only imagine the shock we felt when the Sorting Hat declared “SLYTHERIN!” while sitting on my head. 

I remember the fear in Ron’s blue eyes, and the tears quickly pooling in my own. I couldn’t believe it… I was in the evil house. But I wasn’t evil. I was still the same old Amy Hughes, no matter what house I was in. 

After the sorting was done, I rushed over to Gryffindor table to beg Ron that he wouldn’t stop being my friend, and that the sorting hat must have made a mistake, and I couldn’t bear it if he hated me now that I was in Slytherin. He just pursed his lips, looked up at me and said, “I could never hate you, you’re still my best friend...even if you are stuck with all those slimeballs.” I smiled and quietly laughed, and things never changed after that.

Of course, it was excruciatingly difficult to not be in the same house as your best friend. Even though I was friends with Harry and Hermione too, it always stung to hear the stories of the three of them sneaking out late, learning new spells, coming face to face with danger, and constantly quietly whispering to each other in the Great Hall.  
They tried their hardest to include me, but we didn’t have every class together, live in the same space, or even eat breakfast at the same time. I eventually made a few of my own friends in Slytherin, but none of them compared to the bond I had with Ronald Weasley. 

My thoughts were interrupted by my mom pounding on my bedroom door. “Come in!” I yelled out to her. She opened the door hastily and sighed as she laid her eyes on me. I was still in pajamas, my dark blonde hair unkempt, and there were clothes, papers, and owl food strewn all over the floor. 

“Can you please hurry up and get dressed? I told you, we can’t take the Floo Network anymore, it’s too unsafe, and so we’ll have to drive all the way to the Burrow,” she rambled as she ran around my room attempting to tidy up a little. “Okay, fine, just get out and I’ll be downstairs in five minutes, bloody hell,” I grumbled. My mom shot me a glare as she closed the door behind her. 

As promised, five minutes later I arrived downstairs fully dressed for our trip to the Weasley’s. I decided that leggings and a t-shirt were the best option, considering we were most likely going to play a few games of Quidditch. My father and brother stood in the kitchen, laughing and chatting while waiting for me to arrive. “Arthur’s going to be so delighted that we’re taking the Muggle car, he’s going to want to try to put even more enchatments on it! Especially since he lost his car a few years ago…” 

I felt a pang of jealousy, remembering when Harry and Ron had stolen his father’s car in the beginning of our second year. I had been sitting in a compartment with Hermione and Ginny, fretting over where our two friends were. By now I was used to being left out, and it didn’t hurt as much as it used to.

My dad turned to notice me waiting in the living room and grinned, quickly beckoning us all towards the car to head over to my second favorite place in the world- my best friend’s house. 

After a few hours, we finally arrived at the Burrow. Due to the Weasley’s financial situation, their home was tall and smartly built to fit all nine of their family members. The paint was chipped, shutters were hanging on a single nail, the rooms were cramped, magic was always accidentally destroying furniture, but it felt like a home. 

As we all eagerly climbed out1 of the car, we spotted Ginny and Molly in the garden with Fleur DeLacour. They were obviously dying to escape their conversation, so when Ginny laid her eyes on my family, she quickly ran over to give me a hug. 

“Amy, finally! I swear, Phlegm won’t stop yapping to us all the time and I think I’m losing brain cells,” Ginny sighed as she pulled away from our hug. Turning to my parents and brother, she smiled, “Hi Amelia! Hi Richard! Oh and John, Fred and George are still at the joke shop but they should be home rather soon.” 

We all turned to walk towards the Burrow and I nudged Ginny saying, “You should be nicer to Fleur, I think she’s pretty cool.” Ginny scoffed and said, “You sound just like the boys, they think she’s the most amazing person in the whole wizarding world. But you don’t have to spend every day with her she’s just such a-”

I cut Ginny off by asking, “Speaking of the boys...where are they? Are we going to play some Quidditch?” Ginny looked up at me, still annoyed by my comments about Fleur, and said, “Yeah, they’re up in Ron’s room. Hermione’s here too, she got here yesterday. I definitely want to play later though!” She was cut off once again once we entered the Burrow, as Molly was quickly running up to the four of us, kissing our cheeks and bombarding us with questions about our drive. 

The living room was quickly filled with conversation, with Arthur excitedly talking with my mom about life as a Muggle, Molly and Fleur standing in the kitchen preparing some lunch, Ginny pestering me about Dean Thomas’s latest letter, and John chatting with Bill about Egypt. 

Finally, Harry, Hermione, and Ron arrived at the bottom of the stairs and their faces lit up when they laid their eyes on me. I broke away from Ginny to go run and hug them. “Amy!” Ron exclaimed when he tightly embraced me. Even though I had seen Ron the week before, it was always so exciting to be with them again. Harry and Hermione followed Ron’s lead, giving me the kindest hugs and I beamed at the three of them standing in front of me. 

“How’s my favorite Slytherin?” Harry joked as I rolled my eyes.

“Are you sure Malfoy’s not your favorite Slytherin?” I joked back, as Hermione choked back a laugh. “I’m alright, nothing much has happened, I just got my O.W.L.s back though! I did better than I thought I would. Got an O in Transfiguration!” I beamed as the four of us headed over to the Weasley’s living room. Hermione started groaning about her scores not being what she hoped for, while Ron and Harry were content with any score that wasn’t a failing grade. An hour long discussion began about our scores, things we had learned over the summer, and what classes were going to be like in the upcoming year. 

Eventually, we all made our way out into the backyard to practice a bit of Quidditch. I was hoping to be the Keeper for the Slytherin team again this next year, and of course Harry, Ron, and Ginny were all on the Gryffindor team. Practicing in the backyard of the Burrow always reminded me of our games against Gryffindor. We would probably win against them more if Harry wasn’t such a good Seeker, Malfoy often let his ego get in the way of catching the Snitch. 

We played until Molly called us back to eat dinner, and our trip to the Burrow ended like it always does: all of us around the dinner table, chatting and laughing, sitting next to my red-headed best friend who I loved more than anything else in the world, even more than magic.


	2. An Old Flame

September 1st finally rolled around, and of course I was running late. I was frantically trying to pack my trunk, gather all my books, find my wand, and make sure my owl Billy was ready to go. My mom was equally as stressed, she was wailing about how we couldn’t be late, and how we had to be extra careful since the presence of Death Eaters was much higher than usual. The return of Voldemort had been on the back of everyone’s mind, especially due to most of our close friends being part of the Order of the Phoenix. 

With only about 10 minutes to spare, we arrived at King’s Cross Station and slipped through the wall between platforms 9 and 10 to see the gleaming red train that was the Hogwarts Express. The smoke billowed out from the train up to the ceiling, and I looked around the platform and saw many other familiar faces saying goodbye to their families. 

I felt my dad touch my shoulder and look down at me with a serious look. “Amy, please promise me you won’t get into trouble this year. After everything that happened at the Ministry last year, we can’t risk you getting hurt again.” 

At the end of our fifth year, I had been in the middle of a nasty battle with Voldemort and a group of Death Eaters. Because of this, I had to go to St. Mungo’s for two weeks to treat my injuries. It was the scariest moment of my life, but I felt like it was my duty to stand and fight with my friends, and to also prove to myself that not all Slytherins are on Voldemort’s side. 

I looked back up to my father’s pleading eyes and gave him a soft smile. 

“I promise.”

Both of my parents embraced me and wished me good luck, and I turned to board the train to start my sixth year at Hogwarts. Glancing behind me one last time, I saw my parents chatting to the Weasleys and I felt my heart warm a little more. While life at Hogwarts felt like impending doom, at least I had my family at home who loved me more than anything. 

Listening to the mindless chatter of fellow witches and wizards, I walked down the corridor of the train headed towards the prefect compartment. I remember the excitement of discovering that Ron, Hermione, and I were all going to be prefects. Harry had been a little hurt at first, but it felt so nice to finally be included in something that Harry wasn’t. It’s always difficult to be the famous Harry Potter’s friend. Trouble always finds us, people are always staring at us, and everyone constantly asks what it’s like to be best friends with the boy who lived. 

I finally arrived at the prefect’s compartment, and I broke into a smile once I saw Ron and Hermione already seated. Hermione’s enormous head of brown hair was violently shaking as she obviously scolded Ron for trying to slip her one of Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. My fingers gently gripped the handle to open the glass door, and they both immediately looked up at me and jumped up to embrace me. I plopped down on the seat next to them, trying to hide the excitement I felt to be going back to school. 

Hermione was rambling on and on about her classes that she was taking this upcoming year, and Ron was making her promise that she was still going to help him with his essays and his homework even though they weren’t taking the same classes. I was continually butting into the conversation, saying that Hermione shouldn’t be obldidged to help Ron, that he was a big boy and could do his work himself. This led to Ron lovingly shoving me, telling me to bug off. 

The mood quickly changed once Draco Malfoy opened the door. I constantly tried to push the tought of the bratty, rude and entitled Slytherin boy out of my mind. Yet, my heart jumped a little everytime I saw his tall pale frame, with his cold grey eyes and white hair. A small smirk crept up onto his face as he laid his eyes on me. 

“Good morning Amy,” he said coolly and turned to look at Ron and Hermione. “Weaslebee. Mudblood.” 

I instantly stood up and shot a death glare at Malfoy. “I told you to not call her that,” I spat. Malfoy took a step closer to me and glared right back before he went to go sit down in the Slytherin section of the train. 

I sunk back into my seat, blood boiling with rage. Hermione leaned across Ron and gave me a small smile. “He’s just saying that to make me mad, he’s just an arse.” I squeezed her hand and said, “I know, but that doesn’t give him the right to call you that.”

Ron scoffed and muttered, “I can’t believe you used to date him.”

He was right. I couldn’t believe I dated him either. Yet something about Draco had made me fall for him, and fall for him hard. It all started in the end our third year, when he started saying hi to me in the common room and hallways. I would be curled up on the couch, scribbling a Potions essay when he would simply smirk and say, “Hey Hughes,” then saunter off. And it drove me crazy. 

Eventually, my crush started to form and I would eagerly watch to see if I could bump into him in the halls just to hear him say my name. His slight smile when he saw me would send chills down my spine. “Hey Hughes” turned into “Hey Amy”, which then turned into conversations. 

Hermione used to relentlessly interrogate me about my crush, “Amy please, why on earth do you like him? Just becuase he started to be nice to you? He’s bullied us for ages. People like that don’t just change overnight.” But these were the last words I wanted to hear, so I simply just ignored them and dated Draco anyway. And it was nice while it lasted, he was a decent boyfriend, but in the end I couldn’t tolerate him trashing my friends all the time. 

“Those Gryffindors think that they’re hot shit just because oh-so-famous Potter is one of them. But all they truly are is a bunch of little Muggle lovers,” he would grumble to Crabbe and Goyle in the common room. I would gently slap his arm, trying to scold him for his heartless comments. But once he started attacking the Weasley family, I knew I couldn’t do it anymore.

I imagined Malfoy sat next to the window in the Slytherin compartment: alone, arms crossed, in his expensive black suit. Seeing him today for the first time in a few months, it almost seemed as if his eyes had a hint of regret in them. Even with our relationship long over, there was still a part of me that longed to go sit next to him and put his hand in mine. I quietly sighed, turning my gaze back to Ron and Hermione. 

“I told you guys, I’m sorry I dated him too. But it doesn’t matter anymore, we can just ignore him like we normally do.”

Ron’s eyes met mine and gave me a polite smile. I knew how much he hated Malfoy, and how upset he was with me the six months that I dated him. We stared at each other quietly, not quite knowing the right thing to say to each other. Hermione cleared her throat, breaking the silence between us. “Do you think we ought to go find Harry and the others?” She gently asked. Ron and I both nodded, while simultaneously standing up to go. 

We made our way down the corridor, looking for the familiar messy black hair and glasses that defined our famous best friend. Finally, we discovered his compartment where he was sitting with Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. The three of their heads turned towards us as Ron opened the door and gave us bright smiles. 

I sat down in between Luna, who was reading the Quibbler as usual, and Neville, who was trying to wrangle his toad Trevor. I cared a lot for the both of them too, they were both at the Ministry with us last year while fighting the Death Eaters.

Ron turned to Harry and annoyingly stated, “We saw Malfoy.” Harry’s neck snapped to look at Ron and he hurriedly asked, “You did? What did he say? Did he look any different? Suspicious?” I chuckled, “Since when did you care so much about Malfoy? What, do you fancy him?” 

Hermione shot me a nervous look while Ron ignored my comment, trying to buy some sweets off the trolley. Harry scoffed. “Very funny, but actually the opposite. We saw him when we went to Diagon Alley and he was acting so odd...odder than usual.” Harry leaned across the compartment towards me and whispered.

“I think Malfoy is a Death Eater.”

I nearly choked on my own spit at Harry’s accusation. “What? You can’t possibly think that. He’s only 16, and how could you even say that about someone? I know you hate him, but bloody hell Harry! That’s insane!” Hermione sighed. “That’s exactly what I said too Amy, but Harry here is convinced he’s one of them.”

Ron had returned to his seat and was happily eating Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans while listening to our conversation. He looked up at me with a kind smile and held out his hand, offering me some sweets to try to ease some of the tension. I pursed my lips together and shook my at him, but whispered “Thank you.” Harry leaned back next to Ron in thought and his eyes lit up with an idea. “Say, Amy… how would you feel about reigniting an old flame?” By this time, Luna’s eyes were focusing less on her magazine and Neville was intently listening to Harry as well. I stared back at Harry in silence for a moment, before muttering, “Do you mean get back together with Malfoy? The person you just accused of being a Death Eater? And why on earth would I ever want to do that?” 

Harry sighed, “Oh you know, just to see what he’s up to for a little while. You could be our Slytherin spy, and I think Malfoy wouldn’t mind being with you again-” Ron loudly scoffed, cutting Harry’s explanation short. “There is no way I’m letting Amy anywhere near Malfoy anymore, he’s nothing but scum. She’s our friend, we’re not going to use her just because she’s in his house!” I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, as I tried to fight back a smile while Ron continued to defend me.

“I’m just saying! She dated him before, would it be so terrible for her to snog him a little so we can figure out if he’s actually working for Voldemort?!” Harry exclaimed. Ron, Hermione, and I all simultaneously started to protest Harry’s proposed plan, causing him to stand up and yell, “FINE! If Amy won’t spy, I can do it myself!” The door to our compartment slammed shut as Harry stormed down the corridor. 

Ron rolled his eyes while turning to look at me. “I can’t believe he even considered you doing that, I mean he knows how awful Malfoy is and putting that pressure on you is just-” I stopped his rambling by leaning forward to place my hand on his knee. “Hey, thanks, but trust me… I’m okay. It was just an idea, doesn’t mean I have to do it.” He gave me a soft smile and nod. “Is it just me or has Harry been so moody recently?” Hermione mumbled under her breath.

The rest of our trip to Hogwarts was filled with Neville talking about his grandmother, Luna explaining something called Wrackspurts, and Ron and Hermione teasing each other. I sighed quietly, looking out the window to see Hogsmeade appearing at the edge of the horizon. We were finally here. 

We unloaded the train, searching for Harry who had still not returned. Ron grumbled, saying that he probably was already off the train and headed up towards the castle, so the five of us reluctantly went and headed off without him. When we finally reached the castle, I said goodbye to my Gryffindor friends and headed off to the Slytherin table on the other side of the Great Hall. I decided to sit next to a few of my Slytherin friends, and make small talk with them about their summer and the rest of the school year. The new first years all got sorted, and then the feast began. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Malfoy angrily poking at his food and looking like he was deep in thought. I gave a small sigh, wondering what he could possibly be thinking about. I pondered Harry’s accusations while I watched him push his hair out of his eyes. He seemed more untidy than he normally did, and was ever so slightly flinching at sudden movements. All of a sudden, his eyes flicked up to meet mine. I felt my breath catch in my throat, and I quickly moved my gaze down to my glass of pumpkin juice. I just hoped he didn’t think I was daydreaming about him.

My fearful thoughts were interrupted by the doors to the Great Hall opening, and Harry quickly shuffled inside towards the Gryffindor table. He looked like a mess, there was blood all over his face and his hair was even more tousled than normal. He was feeling his nose, as if he was making sure it was still on his face. When he sat down, I saw Hermione immediately interrogating him with Ron and Ginny. Per usual, I just saw their lips moving and couldn’t discern what they were saying. I turned back to the rest of the Slytherins, and I couldn’t help but glance up the table at Malfoy again. 

He was staring at Harry as well, obviously annoyed at his presence at the feast. I felt my stomach drop as I realized…maybe Harry was right. Maybe Malfoy really is a Death Eater. My promise to my dad was pounding through my ears as I ran to catch Harry once the feast was over. “We can’t risk you getting hurt again…” I promised them I would be safe. 

I finally got close enough to Harry to call out his name. He stopped, turning to look at me. “What do you want Amy?” 

I took a short breath before I said, “I’ll do it. I’ll be your spy.”


	3. Protection

I could barely sleep the first night back, my mind running with thoughts about Malfoy. Was I doing the right thing helping Harry? Could Malfoy really be a Death Eater? And if he wasn’t, was I getting myself into a whole other mess by associating myself with him? 

The whole deal with Malfoy is that he was a bully. He hated almost everyone around him, and constantly picked on anyone he believed deserved it. But what most people never got to understand is his fierce loyalty. If he even cared about you a little, he would fight anything and anyone for you. Despite my protests, while we were dating he would quite frequently jinx anyone who made any comments about me. While he was terrible at showing affection and being understanding and forgiving, I always had a way of knowing that he was trying his hardest. 

Part of me thought it was naive to trust him enough to talk to me. Ever since our breakup, he had been cold and distant, and no part of me ever imagined being even close to friends again. However, we were both on the Slytherin Quidditch team, and we still were forced to work together during some classes, so it seemed like amends could be made. 

Finally, I decided it was late enough for me to get up and get ready to go eat breakfast. I quietly rolled out of bed, and tried to get dressed without waking any of the other girls. I could only imagine the comments that would come out of Pansy Parkinson’s mouth if she saw me up this early. 

I grabbed my bag and stumbled down the stairs into the common room where I was taken aback to see none other than Malfoy himself sitting next to the fire. He was staring at his feet, mumbling to himself, and fidgeting with the long sleeves of his pajamas. Almost as if he sensed my presence in the room, he whipped his head around to look at me and abruptly stood up.

“What are you doing in here?” He nervously demanded. I looked around quickly while remarking, “Well, this is the common room, not your dorm- am I not allowed in my own common room?” The green light from the lake reflected on his pale skin. “Do you always have to be so annoying?” He said snarkily towards me. 

I took a small step closer to him while thinking about my promise to Harry. “Why do you always have to be so stubborn? Some things really do never change. Anyway, I was just getting ready to leave and get breakfast… if you hurry and get dressed you can come with me.” Malfoy’s empty eyes blinked at me in shock. “And why would you want me to come with you? I thought you hated me.”

I rolled my eyes and sighed. “I never said I liked you, Draco. I’m just saying, I did date you for six months. I can tell when you’re having a hard time, I’m just trying to be nice. I don’t know if you remember, but not all Slytherins are selfish brats.” Malfoy’s lips slightly slipped into a smile at the mention of his first name. I hadn’t called him Draco since we were together. He took a step towards me as well and said, “Fine. Give me five minutes to change,” before walking past me up the stairs to his room. 

I felt my stomach lurch as I watched him walk away. I sat down on the cold black leather couch while my thoughts were racing. I thought about the way he slightly smiled when I said his name, the memories of our playful teasing, the way he secretly cared about school, and the way I used to feel whenever our eyes met. Finally, more than 10 minutes later, he finally appeared at the bottom of the stairs. 

“God Draco, I forgot how long it takes you to get ready,” I joked at him as he strolled up to open the portrait door. “At least I care about what I look like,” he joked right back, scanning my appearance up and down. He was right. I was wearing my button up and slightly used cardigan, but hadn’t even taken the time to take my ponytail out that I had slept in and had my obnoxiously large glasses resting on the end of my nose. Draco, on the other hand, had a clean Slytherin sweater, hair combed, and even his shoes shined. I rolled my eyes as I quickly pulled out my ponytail, desperately trying to fix my appearance for him as we ascended from the dungeons. 

Once we reached the Great Hall, it was essentially empty except for two Ravenclaws and one Hufflepuff all the way on the other side of the room. We both sat down at the Slytherin table, while I tried to focus on what Harry had told me the night before. Look to see if he’s suspicious, and if you can, try to look at his arm for the Dark Mark. I cleared my throat before looking back up at the boy in front of me. “So- how was your summer?”

Draco chuckled, “Once again, since when do you care about me Amy? If I remember correctly, just yesterday on the train you were treating me like a disease.”

I scoffed and fidgeted with the spoon in my hands. “Like I said in the common room, I never said I liked you, I’m just trying to be a good person.” He smirked at me. “Is that why we’re on a first name basis again?” 

I tried to fight myself from blushing, but I couldn’t help it when he looked at me like that. 

Once the awkward tension had somewhat subsided, we chatted about our lives for the past year, and even were laughing together. I realized I hadn’t actually had a real conversation with Draco since we had been together, and part of me almost missed it. We sat eating together and talking for an hour, while more people arrived at the Great Hall for breakfast. I almost forgot the entire reason I had befriended Draco again. He was explaining how he had gotten almost all Os on his O.W.L.s when his eyes flicked up to something behind me.

I turned around to see Ron standing above me, his fiery red hair still disheleved from sleep, and his robes on inside out. “Hi Ron,” I said, giving him a soft smile. He stared at me, his blue eyes piercing my own. “Can I talk to you?” he breathed angrily. I turned back to look at Draco, who was glaring at Ron with a look of disgust on his face. Looking back up at Ron, I stuttered, “Well, I was actually just talking to Draco, so is there-” 

At the sound of Draco’s name, Ron grabbed my wrist and grabbed me from the table, pulling me out all the way into the hallway. 

“Ron, what the hell are you doing?!” I hissed as he finally let go of my arm. He stared at me in disbelief. “What the hell am I doing?? What the hell are YOU doing?! Harry just told me that you agreed to spy on Malfoy, and I know that’s an awful idea, he’s an bitch and-” 

I took a step back in shock and growled, “Ron, do you not realize that Harry didn’t force me to do this? You saw what he did to his face, and I’m the best option to get answers to Harry’s suspicions! I know the risks I’m taking and I know Draco better-” 

“Back to a first name basis I see,” Ron angrily interrupted. “That obviously means something.”

I blinked at him. “Are you fucking kidding me? You’re joking right? This is literally the first time I’ve talked to him in MONTHS!” I was yelling by this point. “I cannot believe you think I need your help with this. Don’t you trust me at all?!!” 

Ron rolled his eyes. “I see the way you look at him Amy. I’m not stupid.” 

“And why does it matter the way I look at him?!” I exclaimed. “I just don’t want for you to get hurt!! I’m just trying to protect you, is that a crime??!” He shouted back. By now, more people were filing into the hallway, overhearing our argument. 

“It’s not your job to protect me! It’s not like you’re my boyfriend or anything-” Ron scoffed and responded, “Well I’m your best friend, and as your best friend I’m telling you I think Malfoy is bad news.” 

“And I’m telling you that I have it under control and I just need you to trust me,” I faltered, fighting back the urge to cry. He sighed and looked away. “I just-”

I took a deep breath and got right up to Ron’s face. “I never asked you to protect me Ron. Fuck off.”

And with that, I spun around and stormed off towards the dungeons, hot tears streaming down my face.


	4. Liquid Luck

The Slytherin common room was quickly filling up with students trying to hurry to make it to the first class of the year on time. People were sprinting up the stairs to the dorm to grab forgotten quills, many were chatting and quickly comparing schedules, while complaining about upcoming exams and homework. 

I watched from the corner of the room, curled up next to a window that looked into the lake. I could hear the faint singing of sirens, and watched with puffy eyes as creatures swam around in the water.

My thoughts were focused on Ron’s words to me, and the anger in his voice. Draco was one of the only people in the world that Ron hated unconditionally, and deep down I knew my involvement with him didn’t help that. But what Ron didn’t understand was the feeling of always being in the background. He always got to be involved in everything that Harry Potter did, and he was widely known as being Harry’s best friend. I was just seen as “that Slytherin girl that hung out with them sometimes”. Trying to figure out what was happening in Draco’s life was the closest I would ever get to being truly helpful to their fight. 

I sighed as I saw the common room begin to empty. I slugged my bag over my shoulder and decided to head off to my first class of sixth year. Pausing to take a deep breath, I attempted to compose myself and ignore all the events of this morning. 

Luckily, my first class was Transfiguration, my best subject. Even from our first year, Transfiguration came easily to me. Professor McGonagall always shared about how she was so proud of my hard work, and how I could easily take her job once I was old enough. 

For our first lesson, Professor McGonagall was having us practice turning a teapot into an owl. Many students around me spent the entire class attempting to transform their pot, most of them resulting in some half owl, half teapot creation. By my third try, I was successful, and spent the rest of the period practicing spells and trying to give others advice on how to stop the teapot from only growing feathers. 

The bell rang, and I quickly packed up my bag and gave Professor McGonagall a quick smile and wave as I ventured back into the hallway. My next class was potions, and I was eager to see what our new professor would be like.

I was never a huge fan of Professor Snape, despite him being the head of my house. He seemed to know my affiliation with Harry and the others, and treated me just as awful as he treated them. As I headed down to the dungeons, I saw Hermione a few feet in front of me. Running to catch up to her, I called out, “Hermione!” She turned around to see me and gave me a smile, but I could sense a bit of hesitation. “Are you headed to Potions?” I questioned, hoping that hadn’t heard about my screaming match with Ron, but knowing that she most likely did. 

“Hey Amy, that’s where I’m headed, are you too? I heard from Harry that Slughorn is a bit of an odd man, he apparently met him over the summer with Dumbledore,” Hermione faltered a little while staring into my green eyes. “So… I heard about this morning… and I just wanted to tell you that I support you always, and we’re just nervous about you getting close to Malfoy again because-”

I cut her off by grabbing her hand. “I know. I’d rather not talk about it. But I’ll be okay.” She looked down at her feet awkwardly, then back up at me and gave a quiet nod as we finally reached the Potions classroom. When walking in, we saw our class was relatively small, there were four Ravenclaws, a Hufflepuff, and two other Slytherins...including Draco. I hadn’t seen him since Ron dragged me away from him at breakfast, and his sad eyes turned from the collection of potions on the table to look up at me. 

His gaze softened a little once he saw us, and he raised his eyebrows at me as a way of saying hello. Hermione guided me to where the students were standing, next to the Ravenclaws and away from Draco. “Looks like I’m the only Gryffindor,” she whispered to me. I quickly shrugged, and turned to focus on Professor Slughorn, a short and stout older man, excitedly organizing the potions on the desk, and discussing with certain students about how their family members were doing. 

Just as Professor Slughorn was about to begin our lesson, the door swung open and there awkwardly stood Harry and Ron in the doorway. The professor’s face lit up as he laid his eyes on the two boys, and he exclaimed, “Harry! Come, come in, Professor McGonagall told me you would be joining us,” and gesturing to Ron, “and your friend as well! Now hurry, we were just about to begin.” 

Harry and Ron reluctantly took steps forward as Harry sighed, “Well sir, we don’t have the textbook because-” Professor Slughorn simply guided them over to a cabinet and said, “You can take a used one for now while you wait for yours to arrive, now welcome to Potions class!” The enthusiastic professor immediately began asking the class about the potions that sat before him, Hermione’s hand shooting up in the air for every single one. Harry and Ron eventually made their way over to the group, settling next to Hermione and I. Ron hesitated to look over at me, but when our eyes met, I just sighed and gave him a reluctant smile. 

It wasn’t hard to understand how we felt just by looking in the other’s eyes. We were both sorry, but we also both meant what we said. He gave me a glance that said “Forgive me?” and I gave a quiet nod. It was always difficult to stay upset with each other. 

By the time I refocused onto Professor Slughorn, Hermione was explaining a potion called Amortentia. “It’s the most powerful love potion in the world! It’s supposed to smell differently to each of us, according to what attracts us…” Almost instantly, the entire class began to lean in to try to discover the smell wafting from the potion. 

I closed my eyes as I let the smell surround me. It smelled like apples… smoke… cinnamon… parchment… and home cooked meals. The lid to the potion was slammed on, causing me and everyone else to step back and open our eyes. Everyone seemed a little bit dazed and confused, trying to place where they knew the smell. I saw as Draco’s eyes flickered towards me from across the room, causing my cheeks to flush. 

Professor Slughorn continued the lesson by showing us a small vial of a potion called Felix Felicis, also known as liquid luck. The potion was shining a subtle gold color, even in the dim lighting of the dungeons. “I will be offering this as a prize at the end of the lesson,” the professor explained, causing everyone to stand up a little straighter, fix their robes, and intently listen to the old man. 

One could only imagine what they would do if they had 12 hours of pure luck, where everything went exactly as planned. 

The class’s imaginations were cut short when Professor Slughorn began to explain how to obtain the bottle of liquid luck: whoever made the best batch of the Draught of Living Death would win the prize. He warned that this was an extremely difficult potion to create, and only a few students had made one decent enough to earn the prize. 

“Alright, you may grab your ingredients and begin!” Professor Slughorn clapped, obviously eager to see everyone at work. I headed towards a table with Ron, Hermione, and Harry to start. As I went to set my ingredients down on the countertop, Harry grabbed my arm to stop me. 

“I think you should sit with Malfoy,” he whispered, nodding towards him. Draco was about three tables down with the other Slytherins, and he was quickly setting up his cauldron, a look of determination painted on his face. My gaze fell to Ron and Hermione, who were sitting at the table, looking at me as if they weren’t sure the right thing to say. 

Harry stared at me intently, waiting for my answer. Collecting my ingredients, I sighed and looked back at Harry. “Okay.”

My feet trudged down to the Slytherin table and further away from the friends I held so close. We rarely all had class together, and the thought of sitting with my ex-boyfriend instead of them caused my heart to ache. I quietly set my bag down and got prepared to start on the potion. I honestly didn’t care about winning the liquid luck, even if I did, I would most likely just end up giving it away to Harry. 

Draco looked up from the boiling cauldron as I settled at the table. “You’re not sitting with your Gryffindork friends?” He smirked. I rolled my eyes, responding, “For your information, they actually kicked me out of their table.” He laughed.

“Are you joking? I thought Weaslebee was your best friend. Or has that changed since your little spat this morning?”

My eyes flashed with fear. “You heard about that?” Draco chuckled as he stirred his concoction. “Well, he didn’t seem too happy when he tore you away from our conversation at breakfast. I was actually enjoying it too, before he came along.” I looked down at my own potion to try to hide the fact that I was blushing. 

“I didn’t hate it either, I forgot that you’re not always a dick,” I retorted. 

Draco shook his head while laughing at my comment, and he smirked as he cooly said, “Then how would you feel about getting breakfast again tomorrow? I’m assuming you’ll be up early again.” 

I tried to remind myself why I was being nice to Draco again, telling myself that his parents were Death Eaters, and that he hated my friends and everything we stood for. You don’t have a crush on him again. You were using Draco. This was all per Harry’s wishes. 

I turned around to see Ron still struggling to chop up his sophorous bean, his forehead beading with anxious sweat. Harry and Hermione were next to him, quietly bickering about something while flipping through their books. Ron’s eyes lifted to meet mine, and he gave me a weak smile as he noticed Draco waiting for my response. My heart started to beat even faster, as I remembered that this was my best chance to help my friends. 

Looking back at the troubled boy desperately waiting for my response, I grinned and said, “Breakfast tomorrow sounds great.”


	5. Falling

It had been a whole month since Harry had won the vial of Felix Felicis in Potions class, and life at Hogwarts had been pretty mundane. I wasn’t complaining, I enjoyed a break from the stress and chaos that was typical during the school year.

The only thing that was different was Draco Malfoy. 

The two of us had been eating breakfast together every morning, working on homework in the library, chatting in the common room, and going for walks around the lakes during free periods. It was odd to be spending so much time with Draco again, but part of me didn’t mind. When he was alone, Draco was actually decently kind, smart, and charming. He still had an attitude, but it felt more playful compared to the cold front he put on for others. 

On a beautiful October day, Draco and I were tucked away studying in the library for an upcoming Potions exam. We were seated near the back corner in between two shelves of books that towered over us. Most of the books hadn’t been touched in years, and I could see the dust settling on the old bindings. This was always the best corner to work, since no one came over here and it was easy to talk freely. 

I was quietly watching as he leaned over the wooden table, his quill moving quickly across the parchment. His hair was dangling in his forehead, and he was biting his lip with concentration. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Draco smirked as he looked up at me staring. 

The blood rushed to my cheeks as I sighed, “I wasn’t staring at you Draco, don’t think so highly of yourself.” He shook his head, obviously seeing through my lie. 

“So, Amy, I was thinking… how would you feel about going to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?” My heart stopped beating for a second. 

Draco quietly sat waiting for my response, a small smile creeping onto his thin face. “Don’t act so surprised to hear me ask, I know you’ve been dreaming about me asking for weeks,” he joked, leaning back in his chair. Attempting to hide the excitement in my voice, I replied, “Fine. But only if you buy me a Butterbeer.” 

Draco’s slight smile broke into a full grin as he grabbed his books to stand up and leave. “It’s a date.” He sauntered out of the room, and I tried my hardest to fight the urge to turn my head and watch him leave. 

My heart was beating out of my chest, Draco had asked me out again. I can’t deny I hadn’t thought about this moment for the past month ever since Harry urged me to start talking to him again. Draco had been so enjoyable to be around lately, it was hard for me to believe that he could be a Death Eater, especially at only 16. 

My wandering thoughts were interrupted by books being dropped down on the table in front of me. I looked up to see Hermione standing above me sighing, “Amy, I swear, I think Ancient Runes is going to be the death of me!” She plopped down in Draco’s empty seat as Harry and Ron appeared from behind the shelves of books. Harry was clutching onto his Advanced Potions textbook while Ron was begging him to let him borrow it for just one class, just to get on Slughorn’s good side. 

“Ron, I said no, can’t you just shut up and stop asking me for one minute?” Harry moaned as he sat down next to Hermione. Ron rolled his eyes and came to settle down next to me, giving me a toothy grin as he said, “Hey Ames, how have you been?” I reluctantly smiled at my best friend, anticipating his reaction for what I was about to say.

“Good… I was just studying with Draco, and he- he asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him this weekend.” I said while twiddling with my thumbs, not wanting to see the look on his freckled face. 

Hermione gasped, as Harry leaned forward and looked pleased. “That’s great Amy! Getting closer to him, and then you can figure out all his dirty little secrets. Maybe if you’re lucky, you can get him with his shirt off and catch a glimpse of his left arm!” My eyes flicked up to glare Harry as Hermione punched his arm, scolding him for his comment. 

“Has he kissed you again yet?” Hermione whispered eagerly. Ron scoffed next to me, “I bloody hope not! He’s disgusting and probably just wants to get into Amy’s trousers.” Following Hermione’s lead, I turned to smack him on the back of his red head. “Don’t say that!” I exclaimed. 

Ron looked at me with a look of shock saying, “Well don’t you think it’s just a little bit true? I don’t think he has any emotions other than being angry and horny.” I opened my mouth to defend the kind and troubled Draco I knew, but before I could say anything, Harry was rambling. 

“We don’t have to let it get to that point of course- not unless Amy wants to,” he joked, “But this is a good sign! Once we figure out what Malfoy’s up to it’ll all make sense. As long as she sticks to the plan and doesn’t fall in love with him it’ll be brilliant.” Harry sat with a satisfied look on his face. 

My fingers anxiously drummed the book sitting in front of me. “I don’t know about this Harry, it seems like you care more about what Draco’s doing rather than my feelings.” I stammered, my voice slightly cracking. Harry’s green eyes blinked at me in disbelief. “You think I don’t care about you? You’re my friend, I-”

“Well, I don’t feel like your friend anymore… you only seem to talk to me when you want updates about Draco, and I barely even see you all anymore,” I said, trying to fight the lump forming in my throat. Hermione gave me a soft and sympathetic smile while uttering, “I think Amy has a point, we can hold back a little with the Malfoy plan.”

Obviously frustrated, Harry declared, “You want to hold back? Do you all not realize how important this is? He obviously has some mysterious plan, and it’s plain and clear that he’s working for Voldemort-”

My chair loudly scraped against the floor as I stumbled up from the table. “Harry, I know you’re upset with Draco, I just don’t know if I can do this anymore. You know, he’s terrible, it’s just all a show to make people scared of him, and I might even-” The words struggled to come out of my mouth, and I tried to quickly grab my books and papers so I could escape before my friends saw me cry. 

I hurried down the aisle to exit the library, and my feet led me outside to the fields next to the lake. The water was calm, and not a single cloud was in the sky. The sun was beaming down, warming my face. 

My stomach was sick, and my mind was racing with Harry’s words. He had a point, Draco was acting odd, but they didn’t understand his true self. A tear tumbled down my cheek as I picked at the half-dead grass in front of me. 

“Amy,” a familiar voice said quietly behind me.

I eagerly turned to see the person I cared for so much, who could never hurt me, and who understood me better than anyone else. 

“Hi Ron,” I murmured as I choked back a sob. He looked at me with his kind gaze and walked to sit next to me in the grass. “I’m sorry about Harry,” he spoke softly, “He gets too focused sometimes. Doesn’t understand how his words can hurt. But you know he truly cares about you, right? Way more than he cares about Malfoy, that’s for sure.” 

My teary eyes looked at Ron and I nodded. “I promise I’ll talk to him tonight. I hate to see you sad like this,” he stated as he wrapped his arm around me to pull me into him. 

I faintly chuckled, “I’m sorry, I feel like I’m crying all the time. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Ron’s hand reached out to my cheek to gently wipe away the tears. “You don’t have to be sorry. Do you want to talk about what’s wrong? I think it’s more than just Harry.”

I sighed, he really knew me too well. “Well, I… I think I might have feelings for Draco again. And I know I shouldn’t, I know you hate him, and that he’s rude and bratty, but I-” the words fell out of my mouth as Ron held me tighter. “It’s just hard. The whole point of me talking to him again was to figure out if he’s a Death Eater, but I… I liked him before, and those feelings don’t just dissappear, you know?”

I slowly looked up to Ron’s blazing blue eyes, to see him looking at me with love. “I know,” he whispered, pulling me into an embrace. My tears pooled on his robes as I breathed in his familiar smell. At least, no matter what happened, I had Ron.

I would always have Ron.


	6. Hogsmeade

Saturday morning rolled around quickly, and the excitement of the trip to Hogsmeade was palpable. Third years were gushing about how they couldn’t wait to go to Zonko's Joke Shop for the first time, and others were planning about all the things they would do while off school grounds. 

I was quiet in the morning, my blood pumping with nerves. As I stood in the mirror of the bathroom, I anxiously fixed my blonde hair and tried to adjust the mossy green sweater I had chosen to wear. I was going to Hogsmeade with Draco Malfoy, I thought to myself. Draco Malfoy. My ex-boyfriend. The possible Death Eater. Taking a deep breath, I tried to remind myself of the plan for today. Find out if Draco is being suspicious, be careful, and don’t fall for him.

Easier said than done.

I trudged up the stairs from the dungeons to try to grab something to eat before everyone would leave. As I entered the magnificent Great Hall, my eyes quickly scanned the Slytherin table for the pale face and white hair that was so familiar. Draco was nowhere to be seen, which was slightly unusual. Normally, whenever I came to breakfast, he was already seated at the table, nervously picking at his food while looking as if he was deep in thought. 

I turned to head down towards the Gryffindor table where my friends were sitting, bickering like they typically were. They all looked up and smiled at me, saying hello, and then turning back to finish their argument. I sat down next to Hermione as she wailed, “Harry, you can’t just keep trying out these spells that you have no idea what they do! It’s just so irresponsible, what if Ron would have gotten hurt?!” My eyes widened as I heard the words from Hermione’s mouth. 

“What? What happened to Ron?” I urged, looking over at him as he was laughing. He dove into a dramatic story about how Harry had been practicing spells in their dorm, and one of the spells took him up into the air and dangled him upside down by his ankles. “It was cool,” Ron smiled as he shoved more food into his mouth. Harry sighed, “I’m sorry Hermione, I promise I’ll be more careful.” 

Ron’s defense of Harry’s actions was disrupted by Ginny popping up next to us at the table. “Hey Harry, I’m supposed to give you this.” Harry took the piece of rolled parchment from her hands and quickly opened it. Grinning, he leaned forward and excitedly said, “My next lesson with Dumbledore! Monday evening!” 

I paused for a moment... since when was Harry taking private lessons with Dumbledore?

Before I could ask, Harry was beaming up at the red headed girl. “Want to join us in Hogsmeade, Ginny?” She pursed her lips and said, “I’m already going with Dean Thomas, sorry. See you guys later!” Ginny gave a quick wave and a big smile towards me before she turned around and walked off. 

Harry’s face was flushed at Ginny’s answer, and Ron quickly tried to change the subject from his little sister’s date.

“Say Amy, you look pretty today. Got all dressed up for Malfoy, did you?” 

I fought to keep myself from blushing at Ron’s compliment, and Hermione reached out her hand to grab mine. “You do look very nice, but promise me you’ll be careful with Malfoy, especially since we’re going to be off school grounds.” She leaned closer to me and whispered, “And tell me if anything… romantic…happens.” I giggled a little as I looked back up to see Ron watching me with a hint of jealousy in his eyes, and Harry nervously staring at me. 

“I know you’re tough, and that Malfoy is nice to you, but please just remember to at least attempt to figure out what’s going on with him. I know he’s dreamy, but I don’t want you to get hurt.” Harry urged. I gave them all a soft smile as I stood up to find my date. 

After 15 minutes of searching, I found Draco coming down the stairs from high up in the castle. “Hey Draco!” I called out to him. I saw him tense once he heard his name, quickly snapping his next to see me standing a few steps away. His shoulders relaxed a little and he gave a small sigh of relief. “Hi Amy,” he smiled. 

He was still wearing his Slytherin robes, and there were beads of sweat collecting on his forehead. His fingers were nervously drumming on his thighs. “Are you okay?” I asked, reaching out to grab his hand. His eyes flicked down nervously as he pulled his arm away from mine. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just didn’t sleep very well last night. I’m going to get changed, can I meet you in the courtyard in 10 minutes? We can go to Hogsmeade then,” he rushed, obviously a little flustered. 

I gave him an odd look, but nodded, heading down the flights of moving stairs to go sit and impatiently wait for him. There was a thin layer of snow on the ground in the courtyard, and the sweater I was wearing did not effectively keep me warm.   
Draco finally appeared, wearing a black turtleneck and a thick black furry jacket. He smirked at me as he held out his hand, offering me my own jacket. “I made Pansy run up to your room and grab it, I figured you were going to be cold. I know you dressed up to impress me, but you can’t do that if you’re frozen still,” he joked at me. I smiled and rolled my eyes as I grabbed the jacket from his clutches. 

This was the Draco that I knew. The one that the trio would never see. 

Draco placed his hand on the small of my back, guiding me out of the courtyard and towards the shops of Hogsmeade. 

We browsed a few stores, Draco offered to buy me some sweets from Honeydukes, and we ended up sitting on a bench in the snow, quietly talking and enjoying each other’s company. I reluctantly stared at Draco’s left arm resting on top of my own. Could he truly have the Dark Mark inked onto his skin? I gently lifted my hand to grab his arm, causing him to quickly flinch. 

Turning to look at me, he gave a hesitant smile. In an attempt to break the tension, I smirked at him, “Didn’t you promise me a Butterbeer?” Draco chuckled and stood from the bench, offering out his hand to help me up. 

“Your wish is my command,” he joked as he led me down the street towards the Hog’s Head. 

As we walked in, the pub was filled with Hogwarts students of all years, obviously trying to escape the frigid air outside. I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione laughing and drinking at a table near the middle of the room. Draco’s presence caught their attention, and they looked at me with nervousness and inquiry. I gave them a smile to ease their minds, and Draco’s hand was pulling me out of their eyesight to the corner of the room. We settled into a booth that wasn’t far from Ginny and Dean, who didn’t even see me coming.

“I’ll be right back, I’m just going to grab us something to drink,” Draco flashed a smile at me as he turned away and headed towards the bar. When he comes back, I’m going to ask him about his plans after we leave Hogwarts, I thought. Maybe his reaction will give us a hint as to if he’s working for Voldemort. After a few minutes, Draco returned holding two glasses of Butterbeer. As he slid into the seat next to me I laughed, “I should have gone to get this, you always take forever to do everything.” Draco rolled his eyes as he took a sip from his mug. “You’re always so dramatic.” 

I chuckled, shoving him slightly. “I’m dramatic?? You’re the most dramatic person I’ve ever met.” He smiled at me while pretending to be offended by my comment. I silently remembered the plan and leaned back in the booth. “So… do you have any idea what you want to do once we’re done with Hogwarts?” 

Draco’s eyes quickly broke contact with mine and went to look down at the table. “No,” he muttered, “Not really. I mean, I know what my parents want me to do but-” 

He abruptly stopped as he turned to look back at me. “I’m not really worried about what’s happening in the future right now. I’d rather focus on what’s happening right now,” he said softly. I quickly tried to study his expression to try to discern what he meant. “What’s happening right now?” 

His grey eyes were intently staring at me, and he was trying to hold back a smile. “You.”

My breath caught in my throat as my cheeks quickly became red. No. You don’t actually like him again. This was all to spy for Harry, and I-

My thoughts were cut off by Draco slowly scooting closer to me, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear, his gaze flicking down to my lips. 

In that moment, I forgot everything I had been telling myself for the whole day, month, and even year. All I could do was just kiss him.


	7. The Necklace

As I strolled back to Hogwarts, hand in hand with Draco, I almost forgot about every bad thing that had happened recently. The battle at the Ministry. Sirius dying. My parent’s fear. Harry’s accusations. Ron and I fighting. I was drunk on Draco’s touch, and I didn’t even care.

We walked in silence, both occasionally glancing at each other, trying to fight back smiles. Life at Hogwarts and as Harry’s friend typically meant that I had to grow up quickly, and try to not act immature. But Draco’s hand enveloped in mine and the taste of his lips lingering on my tongue made me feel like a true teenager, and I couldn’t deny that I loved the way it felt. 

As we finally entered school grounds, I caught a glimpse of Ron and Hermione nervously whispering outside the gates. Draco’s hand held mine tighter as he noticed them too, his face twisted with a look of hate. I felt my stomach drop as I watched Ron notice us as well. His eyes flashed with the same feeling of disgust that Draco’s did, and he nudged Hermione to look at us. 

She rushed up to us and tried to catch her breath. “Amy, can I talk to you for a second?” Draco’s mouth opened to defend me, but I pulled my hand out of his grip, causing him to halt. “Yeah, we can talk.” Turning to Draco standing tensely next to me, I muttered, “I’ll meet you in the common room, okay?” 

He frowned at Hermione, and gave me a small nod as he stormed his way into the castle. I anxiously followed Hermione up to Ron, terrified of what they were going to say to me. Ron pursed his lips as he looked at me, arms crossed across his chest. “Did you have fun with Malfoy?” he said with a sarcastic tone. 

Picking at my fingernails, I sighed, “Actually, yes I did. I learned a lot about him, he acted a little odd in the beginning, but by the end he was normal...and we even-”

Ron cut me off by saying, “Did you happen to hear about Katie Bell?” I paused. I barely knew what Katie Bell looked like, I just knew that she was a Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. “No,” I answered, confused. “Why?” 

Hermione swallowed nervously, hesitating before she said, “Someone gave her a package in the Hog’s Head. It had a necklace in it, and it was cursed with dark magic and it-” her voice faltered. “It almost killed her.” My heart dropped. There was no way Draco could have done that, he was with me the entire afternoon, and I would have noticed if he was lugging around a package all day. 

“And you think this is because of Draco?” I mumbled. Ron took a step towards me, trying to get me to look into his eyes. “Ames, who else could it have been?” he prodded. 

I glanced up from my boots, my eyes quickly filling with tears yet again. “I- I don’t know. I was with him the whole day, trust me, I would tell you guys if I thought he did something wrong. But nothing suspicious happened. And why would he attack Katie Bell? He doesn’t care about winning Quidditch that much,” I explained, trying to suppress the lump in my throat. 

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, obviously attempting to see if they believed me. Hermione pulled me into a hug, and gently paused. “Okay, we’ll figure out who else it could have been.” I dug my face into her shoulder as a tear rolled down my cheek. “He kissed me,” I mumbled. Hermione let out a soft gasp, as she pulled away to look at my face. “He kissed you?” 

Ron’s eyes widened as if he couldn’t believe what he heard. “He kissed you??” 

I awkwardly nodded, as the two of them stared at me, their mouths open in shock. Hermione giggled nervously, “Well… did you at least like it?” I laughed as Ron proceeded to shoot a shocked look at Hermione’s questions. Blushing, I stuttered, “Yeah, I did,” and turned to walk up to the castle. 

Hermione seemed to completely forget about her hatred towards Draco, as she continued to pester me for details about our date, while Ron stumbled behind us, muttering the occasional “Bloody hell…” Hermione would turn around and giggle, “You’re just mad because you’ve never snogged anyone!” 

The events of the weekend seemed to move to the back of everyone’s mind, as homework was continually piling up, and the upcoming Slytherin versus Gryffindor Quidditch match was the topic of conversation. With Katie Bell at St. Mungo’s, Harry had to find a new chaser, obviously causing him a lot of extra stress.

Draco and I spent most of our time together, especially considering we were both on the Quidditch team and Urquhart was making us practice for hours on end every night. A few nights before the match, Draco had told Urquhart he was feeling ill, and that he wouldn’t be able to play in the match. I couldn’t believe that Draco wasn’t wanting to play, Quidditch was one of the only things he truly cared about. 

I attempted to ask him what was wrong in the common room later that night, but he simply told me not to worry about it, giving me a quick kiss before trudging up the stairs to his dorm. 

The morning of the match finally arrived, and every student in the Great Hall at breakfast was chatting about their predictions]. I nervously picked at the meal sitting in front of me. I loved playing Gryffindor, it always was an intense game and reminded me of playing in the backyard of the Burrow. I turned around to look at the table filled with red sweaters, lion posters, and gold pom poms to see Ron blankly staring at his food with fear.

Ron and I were both Keepers, but he didn’t have the confidence I had, which normally put him at a lower advantage. I sighed as I watched him listen to Harry and Hermione obviously attempting to encourage him. Pushing my plate away, I stood to go over to where he was sitting. I gently tapped his shoulder. “Hey,” I smiled down at him, “Excited for the match today?” 

Ron’s eyes glanced up to look at me and he pursed his lips. “Yeah, excited to fail,” he muttered. Without thinking, I grabbed his arm and pulled him up from the table. “Come with me,” I encouraged as I dragged him out of the Great Hall and went to sit on the stairs. 

“Hey, listen to me. I’ve been playing Quidditch with you for as long as I can remember. You’re the best Keeper I know, if you just believe in yourself. You’re my best friend, I’m not going to let you fail,” I urged him. He gave me a smile while responding, “Well I’ve been playing with you for as long as I can remember and you’re the best Keeper I know.” 

We both chuckled softly, as I gently put my hand on Ron’s knee. “Then it should be a fair game. Just promise me you’ll believe in yourself.” Ron nodded. “I promise. Thanks, Ames. ”

Harry and Hermione came out of the Great Hall to join us and Harry shot me a competitive smile. “Are you ready to get destroyed Amy? I can’t wait to see the look on Malfoy’s face when I catch the Snitch before he does.” I rolled my eyes, retorting, “Actually, Draco’s sick, so he’s not playing today. But don’t worry, I’m going to carry the Slytherins to victory.” Ron turned to look at me shocked. 

“Malfoy’s not playing? But he always plays…did he say what’s wrong?” he wondered. I shrugged. “I tried asking him about it, but he said it was nothing and then kissed me goodnight and went straight to bed.” 

Hermione giggled at the mention of Draco kissing me, while Ron and Harry both rolled their eyes with disgust. Raising his eyebrows at me, Harry questioned, “Suspicious, don’t you think Amy?” I sighed, not being able to deny that I agreed. “A little. But come on, we have a game to play.” Gettting up from the stair where Ron and I sat, I followed my three closest friends down to the Quidditch pitch for the first match of the year. 

The weather for the game was perfect, and the stands were filled with students from every house, the majority of them cheering for Gryffindor. I didn’t mind, I was used to it, especially due to the reputation Slytherin had of playing dirty. 

I walked out from the locker rooms onto the field last, joining the rest of the Slytherin team in our huddle. Our captain gave a quick speech mentioning how we needed to work even harder since Draco wasn’t playing, and urged me to not miss blocking any goals, since that was our best chance of winning. I nodded, swallowing away the nerves that were building up.

As I mounted my broom, I saw Ron from across the field murmering something to himself. His eyes looked up to meet mine and I gave him an enthusiastic smile as encouragement. He returned the favor, giving me a huge grin that warmed my heart. I took a deep breath as I flew up towards the goal hoops. Ginny and Harry both caught my gaze as they flew up in the air, and looked at me with warm smiles. Before I even realized, Madam Hooch blew the whistle and the game began. 

I was focused while Ginny and the other two Gryffindor chasers continually chucked the Quaffle towards me, while I blocked almost every single one of their shots. Ginny finally threw a goal that barely slipped through my fingers and went through the hoop, and she flashed a grin at me as I playfully stuck out my tongue. 

While I was focusing on my own hoops, I was trying my hardest to see how Ron was doing. It was difficult to see, but judging from the cheers from the crowd, I assumed he was successful. The match was over almost as quickly as it had begun when Harry tricked Draco’s replacement and had effortlessly caught the Snitch. 

As I flew back down to the ground, I saw a flood of red piling onto the field to congratulate the team. Harry was embracing Ginny and Hermione was running up to them clapping her hands enthusiastically. I quickly congratulated them, then pushed through the crowd searching for Ron. “Has anyone seen Ron?” I asked a few students who surrounded me. They laughed and pointed to my left where I turned and felt my heart drop. 

There was Ron, standing in the middle of the field, passionately kissing another Gryffindor, Lavender Brown. I heard others cheering from behind me, and I blinked silently as I stared at them in front of me. Ron finally broke away, smiling and turning to look at the cheering crowd in front of him. 

Our eyes met, and the smile slowly melted off his face. I quickly turned around and fled towards the locker rooms, trying to fight the anger bubbling up inside of me.


	8. Jealousy

Everytime I closed my eyes I saw it. Ron’s arms wrapped around her neck. Lavender’s curls falling into her eyes. Their lips touching. His smile when they pulled away. How he looked at me when he noticed me standing there.

I didn’t know why I cared so much. It was probably just odd because he was my best friend. I shouldn’t care who he kissed or dated, especially since I was currently dating Draco. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t erase the image out of my head. After tossing and turning for ages, I finally got a few hours of sleep. 

Classes went by excruciatingly slow, and I was even struggling to pay attention in Transfiguration. Potions class finally arrived, and Professor Slughorn was excitedly talking about the dinner that he would be hosting that night. Draco leaned over towards me, murmuring, “Are you going?” I shook my head. “Wasn’t invited. Why, do you have any activities planned?” I smirked. 

Draco suppressed a laugh. “Sadly no, I told Crabbe and Goyle I would study with them. I was just hoping you were going to Slughorn’s dinner so you wouldn’t be hanging around alone tonight.” I gave him a soft smile and gently nudged him. “Well, I’ll be okay, and I’ll miss you while you’re gone.” 

He broke out into a toothy grin, and quickly gave me a peck on the cheek before anyone could see. I felt my heart swell for the first time since I had seen Ron and Lavender. I still didn’t understand why it affected me so deeply, I was so giddy to be with Draco again. I slowly turned my head to catch a glimpse of the red head three tables down, struggling with his potion as usual. 

I swallowed hard as I tried to push the image of Ron and Lavender snogging into the back of my mind and focus on the bubbling cauldron on the table.

When dinner finally rolled around, I anticipated eating all alone. Draco would be with Crabbe and Goyle, and I wasn’t really in a small talk mood with my other Slytherin friends. I quietly ate the feast in front of me, attempting to not let my mind wander. I almost choked on my pudding as I looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw none other than Ron Weasley sitting alone, looking just as miserable as I was. 

It was almost as if he could sense my eyes on him, for he immediately glanced up at me, his eyes twisted with shock and regret. Abruptly standing up from his table, he hurried over to where I was sitting and watching. I couldn’t fight back a smile as he slid into the seat across from me. “What are you doing?” I chuckled.

“You’re not at Slughorn’s dinner? Where’s Malfoy?” He eagerly interrogated. “Draco is studying with friends, and no, I didn’t get invited,” I reluctantly admitted. “What about you? I thought you got invited!” 

Ron shook his head. “Basically everyone did except me, even Neville and Lavender!” His face dropped as her name tumbled out of his mouth. “I- I’m sorry, I should have told you about Lavender, it was all so sudden,” Ron attempted to explain. “It’s okay,” I pressed my lips together, trying to hide my lie. 

Ron reached up to scratch the back of his head. “Well, do… do you like her?”

The honest answer was no. I thought she was annoying, a teacher’s pet, weirdly obsessed with Ron, and stuck up. And I barely knew her. 

“It doesn’t matter what I think, I’m not the one going out with her. I mean, I’m dating Draco, and you hate his guts,” I sighed. Ron's face flashed with a hint of pain, but quickly looked down to the floor. “I guess,” he muttered. The feast was coming to an end, and students were beginning to collect their belongings and exit the Great Hall. 

“Ames, do you want to go for a walk? I just thought since we both don’t have any other plans,” Ron said softly. I smiled widely at him, responding with, “Of course. I feel like just the two of us haven’t hung out in ages, I missed my best friend.” 

We talked about how both of us always felt overlooked in the grand scheme of things, and how it was comforting to know someone else who just felt like a sidekick. We joked and laughed just like normal, and reminisced on our childhood shenanigans. “You seriously don’t remember when John, Fred, and George almost burned down the entire Burrow? Every single time you all come over Mum brings it up!” Ron exclaimed. Laughing I replied, “No, I don’t, but that really does sound like something they would do. Do you remember how our parents would place bets saying when we would get married?” 

Ron’s eyes widened at my comment. “Yeah… seems kind of silly now, right? I mean, with you being with Malfoy again, and me and Lavender,” his words trailed off. I took a deep breath as I turned to look at the sun slowly setting over the lake. “How is Lavender? I’m proud you finally kissed someone, it only took you ages,” I joked. 

Ron scoffed, “Don’t act like you’re some expert when the only person you’ve snogged is Malfoy.” I laughed. “It was still two years before you did, and as a matter of fact, Draco isn’t the only person I’ve kissed.” My hand quickly reached up to cover my mouth, as if it was trying to erase the words I just said. Ron stopped dead in his tracks. 

“What?! Who else have you kissed!” He exclaimed in shock. My eyes widened as my cheeks turned as red as his hair. “Nobody, let’s just move on,” I mumbled quickly. Ron gave me a playful shove, “Ames! I’m your best friend, I can’t believe you haven’t told me! I’m actually a little offended! C’mon, who was it?” 

I twiddled with my fingers as I fought my hardest not to look up at him. “George.” A confused look twisted onto Ron’s face. “George? George who?” 

“Weasley,” my voice squeaked. 

The color drained from Ron’s face as his jaw dropped. “Are you joking?” he blinked at me in awe. “My brother?”

I finally turned to look into his eyes, rambling, “Yes, and I wanted to tell you, but I was scared you were going to kill me or kill him… it only happened once and- and I can explain, I-” Ron stopped me by covering my mouth with his hand. 

“I’m going to ask the questions and you just answer them… is that okay?” I nodded, and he slowly brought his hand back down to his side. 

“When did it happen?” I hesitated, “Early last summer, on one of our trips to the Burrow.”

Ron looked at me intently. “How did it happen? And please, be brief.” “Well, I was upset with you for spending so much time with Harry… and I felt like you didn’t care about me anymore, which I know now was just me overreacting, but-” I paused. “I was explaining how I felt to George, and he was comforting me and being so nice, and I don’t know, in a burst of emotions I just… kissed him. But, I regret it. And it’ll never happen again. ” 

Ron swallowed and hesitantly asked the next question. “How did I never find out?” I bit my lip anxiously as I remembered the conversation I had with George right after it happened. “I told George that he needed to make the Unbreakable Vow with me to not tell you-” Ron’s eyes shot out of his head. “You had George make the Unbreakable Vow?? Where he could die??! Just to keep this a secret from me?!” 

I laughed slightly at Ron’s shocked reaction. “No, of course not, George said I was insane. And then he promised to not tell anyone...not even Fred. I thought he would break the promise and eventually tell, but I don’t know. He never did.” 

His blue eyes watched me, listening to my story. “Does anyone else know?” I blushed. “Just Ginny. You should have heard her reaction.” A chuckle escaped his slightly parted lips. 

“Okay. I forgive you for not telling me. Just as long as it doesn’t happen again,” he joked. “I promise,” I gave him a warm smile as we arrived back at the castle. 

We awkwardly stood there in the entrance hall not sure what to do with ourselves. I fidgeted with the buttons on my robes as Ron stood across from me, quietly watching. “I am really sorry,” I finally murmured. “I know. I still love you, even if you secretly made out with my brother… gross.” He laughed softly, and I gave him a loving shove before pulling him into a tight embrace. 

I don’t know how long we stood there in silence, just holding onto each other. My stomach was gently fluttering as I could feel Ron’s arms wrapped around my body. An irritated cough finally caused us to pull apart, revealing Lavender Brown watching us her arms crossed.

“There you are Won-Won, I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” She sighed, flashing a glare at me. Lavender flew forward to place a long and frankly, messy kiss on Ron’s lips. Once she pulled away, her hand was instantly intertwined with his, dragging him off towards the Gryffindor common room. 

His head turned over his shoulder to look at me as he stumbled away. “Bye Ames.” My lips pursed and I fought back a laugh as I said, “Bye Won-Won.”

And then in an instant, I was standing all alone in the castle, my skin still warm from where Ron had held me. If he could so easily forgive me for kissing his older brother, I could at least pretend like I liked Lavender. I closed my eyes, trying to erase the feeling in my stomach that he had caused and remember the pale skin and hair that I cared for so much.


	9. Unusual

The snow was continually piling up on the grounds of Hogwarts, and Christmas was quickly approaching. Draco was increasingly getting more anxious, and I tried my hardest to try to make him act like himself. We sat side by side on the couch in the frigid common room, and I was quietly playing with his hands. “Are you doing okay?” the words tumbled out of my mouth. He quietly nodded, blankly staring at the fire. I squeezed the cold and numb hand in mine a little tighter and attempted to catch his eyes. 

“Are you sure? You’ve been acting odd lately, and I feel like you’re so distant-” Draco instantly turned and grabbed my face, pressing his lips against mine. His tense body slightly relaxed as he pulled away from me, his eyes finally meeting my gaze. “I’m okay. Thanks for asking, but just trust me, okay?” I gently nodded, lifting my hand to touch his, which were still cradling my cheeks. 

Draco gave me the smallest smile and quickly stood up to go towards his dorm. “Goodnight, Amy.” I looked up at him with longing eyes, wishing that he would stay and sit with me for just a little while longer. “Goodnight, Draco.”

Right before he started to ascend the steps, he briefly turned back to look at me. “Amy,” he calle out, his eyes slightly watering. “You know that I’ll always care about you, right? No matter what happens.” I blinked at him, suprised by his remark. 

Nodding, I murmured, “I know.” The common room was eerily silent as Draco disappeared up the staircase. The dark walls and dim lighting that surrounded me only added to the unease that was piling up inside me. 

I think my boyfriend is a Death Eater. 

After a night of unrestful sleep, I finally climbed out of bed to head up to try to get something to eat before our last day of classes before break. I felt my stomach churning with nerves, I doubted that I would be able to keep anything down for very long. 

The Great Hall was almost completely full with students studying for last minute tests and catching up with friends before they were going to be leaving for the holiday. My eyes quickly scanned the Slytherin table, and to my dismay, Draco was missing yet again. 

He had been missing breakfast pretty frequently for the past month, and whenever I would ask him where he had been he would quickly change the subject. I knew that Harry’s suspicions were improbable, but ever since Draco’s weird actions began to happen more frequently, I knew deep down they were probably true. 

Despite knowing that he was most likely working for the most powerful dark wizard of all time, it was difficult to let him go. I had seen him at his best, when he was gentle, kind and charming, and even at his worst when he was angry and immature. But I knew he was capable of good, and I thought that maybe if I spent more time with him he would start doing the right thing.

My inner conflict about Draco was paused when all the owls flew in to deliever mail. Much to my surprise, my own owl Billi was flying overhead, a letter wrapped around her ankle. My parents never usually owled me that often, and I wasn’t expecting to hear from anyone. 

I gently pet Billi and gave her some of my breakfast before she flew off and I promptly opened the mysterious letter. 

Amy, 

We’re so sorry this is last minute, but we’re not going to be able to have you home for Christmas this year. Molly and Arthur already said they have room for you at the Burrow, and they can explain more. We love you so deeply, and we’re so proud of all your hard work. 

Xx Mom and Dad

My heart sank a little deeper in my chest. I had been so eager to finally go home and have some time to relax, but I was comforted knowing that I would be spending Christmas with the Weasleys. Ginny, Ron, and Harry were all huddled together reading a letter, and almost all at once their heads turned up to me with glee. It must have been a letter from Molly, for Ginny quickly sprinted over towards where I was seated.

“Amy! Did you hear? Mum says you’re spending Christmas with us!” I smiled at her, nodding. “My parents just wrote to me too,” gesturing towards the letter in my hand. The redheaded girl excitedly sat down next to me. “Thank God you’re coming, that means that you can sleep in my room and Plegm will have to sleep in Percy’s room!” I gave her a scolding shove, telling her to be kinder to Fleur. 

“You do realize she’s going to be your sister-in-law? You can’t hate her forever.” Ginny rolled her eyes. “I know, I know. But I’m still thrilled to get to spend more time with you! I feel like I haven’t talked to you in months, you’re always hanging around Malfoy-” 

Attempting to change the subject, I teased, “So what? You’re always hanging out with Dean Thomas.” Ginny blushed and rolled her eyes. “Whatever. I’m just excited to be with you again, and catch up on all the exciting details,” she replied as she stood up to head off to class. 

The day went by quickly with the excitement of Christmas vacation lingering in the air. I finally saw Draco in the common room as I was just finishing packing up my belongings. He smirked at me pulling me in for a kiss. “Hey Amy, I was hoping I’d see you before you left.” I looked up at his face and gave a small sigh. “Where have you been? I haven’t seen you all morning,” I urged.

He pusheed back a piece of hair falling into my face and paused. “I just wasn’t feeling good. But I’m better now… I’m going to miss you so much while you’re gone, are you excited to go home?” I nervously looked at the floor. “I’m actually going to Ron’s house for Christmas.”

Draco tightly pressed his lips together and tensed up. “Make sure Ron doesn’t try to trap you under the mistletoe while I’m not there,” he joked in a very serious tone. I softly punched his arm with a laugh. “Draco! He’s my best friend, that’s gross.” Draco rolled his eyes and dug through his bag as he responded, “I don’t know Amy, I see the way he looks at you...but I wanted to give you your present before we left.” 

I smiled as I unwrapped a small silver necklace and handed Draco his gift. “It’s a pocket Sneakoscope. It tells you when someone around you is being untrustworthy,” I slowly explained. His eyes looked up from the smile device in his hands with fear but gratefulness. “Thanks,” he mumbled. 

After one last hug and kiss from Draco, I headed off to find the others and venture to the Burrow.


	10. Christmas

Once we arrived at the Weasley’s home, everyone quickly settled into their prospective rooms. I was with Ginny, like she mentioned, and Harry was staying with Ron in his room a few flights up. 

“I’ll be right back,” I told Ginny, “I just have to talk to Harry and Ron for a second.” As I ran up the stairs, I said hello to Fred and George, who were perfecting new products for Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes.

Finally reaching Ron’s room, I knocked softly. “Come in!” I heard a voice yell from inside. I opened the door to reveal the familiar room with orange posters plastered all over the walls. Ron and Harry were sitting on the floor, playing a game of wizard’s chess. “Hi Ames!” Ron said as he beckoned me over to sit next to them. 

I swallowed nervously as I sandwiched myself between the two boys. “So, I wanted to talk to you, Harry. About Draco.” His green eyes looked at me with shock. “Did you find something out? I’ve been meaning to tell you, at Slughorn’s Christmas party I heard Snape yelling at Malfoy, saying that he vowed to protect him. I don’t know what exactly they were talking about though,” Harry explained as he played his next move against Ron. 

“I didn’t find out anything specific, it’s just- he’s been acting extra weird lately… he disappears for an entire morning, and I have no idea where he goes off to. I asked Blaise Zabini if he stays up in the dorm, but he said no. I’m not sure, but I have a bad feeling,” my voice broke towards the end of my sentence. 

Ron shot me a sympathetic look as Harry sighed. “Thanks, Amy. We’ll try to figure out what’s going on, I promise.” I gave them both a smile and we sat on the ground, playing chess for the next hour before Molly called everyone down for dinner. 

All the Weasleys, except for Percy and Charlie, were already seated around the table. Our old professor and friend Remus Lupin was also joining us. Molly had made more food than anyone could possibly eat, and spirits were high as everyone happily ate. 

“Say, why did you say that Amy was spending Christmas with us this year?” Ginny asked her father. Arthur wiped his face and looked down the table at me. “Well, I’m afraid there have been lots of Death Eaters watching your parents. They thought it was safer to just have you come here.” The table quickly became silent and my stomach churned. Was this because of Draco?

Ron could sense the tension building up inside me, and without a sound he reached below the table to grab my hand. I turned my head to give him a smile, silently mouthing a thank you.

Christmas morning was here within the blink of an eye, and I hurried to send my parents and brother an owl, telling them that I missed and loved them deeply. The stress from the past year dissapated as everyone excitedly opened their gifts. I had gotten the usual knit green sweater with an “A” on the front from the Weasleys, Hermione and Ginny had both given me new jewlery, and Harry got me a thrilling Muggle mystery book. Finally, Ron handed me an awkwardly wrapped package. 

“Sorry it’s so terribly wrapped, I did it myself,” he warned me nervously. I gently unwrapped the paper to reveal a soft leather bound notebook. “I- I just know that you have a lot of thoughts, and feelings, you know, and you could write them all down in here and it could maybe make you feel better.” I stared down at the gift in my hands and beamed at him. “I love it. I love it so much,” I choked back a tear as I flung myself into his arms. 

He blushed, and pulled away as I gave him my gift. “It’s a book of affirmations. So you won’t get so nervous before Quidditch matches. That way everytime we play, it’ll be a fair game.” Ron chuckled and gave me a giant grin. “Thanks Ames, it’s perfect.”

Harry interrupted our conversation with, “Say Amy, what did Malfoy get you for a present?” 

“A necklace,” I responded with a small smile. Harry leaned his head back with laughter. “Wow! Lavender got Ron a necklace too!” I snorted, turning to look at Ron who was sitting and glaring at Harry, obviously embarrassed that he told me. “It says My Sweetheart on it,” Harry added. I couldn’t hold back the laughter anymore, and soon Harry and I were wiping away tears from laughing so hard.

“It’s so awful,” Ron wailed. “I can’t fathom she thought I would love it. It’s like she thinks I’m her pet or something!” This caused Harry and I to laugh even harder, and the rest of the afternoon was filled with treats made by Molly, music, dancing, and the company of people who felt like family to me. 

Ginny and I finally went to lay down in bed after gossiping for a few hours about Dean and Draco. I told her about how Ron had discovered I had kissed George, while she told me about her suppressed feelings about Harry. It was comforting to be with someone who I could be honest with, especially outside of Hogwarts. 

Like most other nights, I couldn’t sleep, my mind racing with thoughts about my family, Draco, and the impending doom that seemed to be lingering over Hogwarts. I finally decided to get up and get a glass of water, hoping that it would help me be able to fall asleep. 

As I went down the stairs and into the kitchen, I was startled to see another figure standing next to the table. The silhouette turned around, and I relaxed once I realized who it was. 

“Won-Won? What are you doing up so late?” I joked. Ron rolled his eyes as a smirk crept up on his face. “Bloody hell, please don’t call me that,” he laughed. I smiled. “Sorry...Won-Won.” 

He sighed, “I couldn’t sleep. But I could ask you the same question.” I reached up to grab a glass from the cabinet as I responded, “I couldn’t sleep either, but that’s just normal now. I was going to grab some water, you want some?” I saw him nod in the darkness. 

The two of us sat at the table, drinking our water and quietly laughing and joking. Trying to be a nice and supportive friend, I asked him questions about Lavender. He would try to avoid the subject, mentioning how awful he was doing in Slughorn’s class, or how he wanted me to help him with Transfiguration homework. He awkwardly brought up my kiss with George, and joked that he was going to put a charm on the twins’ door so that I couldn’t break in during the middle of the night to kiss him again. 

Finally, we both decided to head back up to our rooms and try to go to bed. He awkwardly followed me up the creaky wooden stairs. I stopped in front of Ginny’s door and gave a small sigh. Ron stood in front of me, but due to the size of the Burrow, we were only a few inches away from each other. 

I nervously stared at the freckled face that was analyzing me, his lips pressing together gently. I was fidgeting with the hem of my pajama shirt as Ron finally broke the silence. “I’m really thankful to have you in my life.” Our eyes stared at each other for a moment before I replied. “Me too...I mean, I’m thankful that you’re in my life, not that I’m thankful that I’m in my own life,” I started to fluster. 

Ron held back a laugh. “I knew what you meant.” Silence fell in the stairs again as Ron stared at my lips. “Merry Christmas, Ames,” he quietly uttered, trying not to wake up anyone else. 

“Merry Christmas, Ron.” Within moments, Ron had turned to continue up the stairs to his room, leaving me alone in the darkness with my heart pounding out of my chest.


	11. Distance

Christmas was over almost as quickly as it came, and soon Harry, Ron, Ginny, and I were all headed back to Hogwarts to finish the school year. Molly gave us all anxious hugs and kisses goodbye, making us promise that we would be safe. Tears quickly began to pour out of her kind eyes and Ron and Ginny tried their best to comfort their mother before the four of us stepped into the fire.

Life at school resumed, with each week bringing even more homework and challenging lessons. The Quidditch season was in full swing, and unfortunately the Slytherin team was struggling without Draco as Seeker. 

I felt overwhelmed with all the activities that were on my plate. I was still spending a large chunk of my time with Draco, when he wasn’t mysteriously absent from meals and classes. Whenever I wasn’t with my distant boyfriend, I was spending time working and studying with Harry, Hermione, and Ron...which meant Lavender came along as well. 

“I don’t know why she can’t leave him alone for one day,” Hermione wailed as the five of us sat in the library. Ron and Lavender were a few seats down, their faces squished together. “I’m surprised they can breathe,” Harry remarked as he glanced at the couple, a disgusted look creeping onto his face. 

I laughed in agreement, turning to look at the two of them in front of me. “Say Harry, why don’t you tell me more about your private lessons with Dumbledore?” He nodded, and began to vividly explain how Dumbledore had been revealing some of Voldemort’s memories. There were many layers to the story, and Harry had just wrapped up explaining how Dumbledore was urging him to obtain the true memory from Professor Slughorn when Ron and Lavender promptly stood up and joined us. 

Her hands were latched tightly around Ron’s arm, and her long blond curls bounced up and down as Lavender giggled. “I think we’re going to head out of here,” Ron fumbled with his words as he tried not to smile. I was still trying to be a supportive friend, so I just simply kept my mouth shut as Hermione gave an irritated sigh. “Sounds perfect. We’ll talk to you later, Ron.” 

He smiled at the three of us seated around the table, and turned to look into my eyes, seeming as if he was attempting to discern how I was feeling. By now, I was better at lying and simply flashed him a tight lipped smile. 

After a moment of hesitation, Ron was excitedly getting dragged out of our sight. Our section of the library was eerily quiet once the couple had disappeared, and Harry broke the silence with a disgusted groan. “She is so awful. Do you know that they haven’t had a conversation longer than five minutes?! All they do is snog! It’s like bloody Ginny and Dean Thomas!” 

I gave Harry an amusing smile, “You’re just mad about Ginny and Dean because you so obviously fancy her.” The color quickly rushed to Harry’s face, making the scar on his forehead stick out even more. He opened his mouth to object, but before he could get any words out, I was adding, “But I completely agree about Lavender and Ron, it’s absolutely foul. I don’t think he understands how gross it is to witness...I mean, doesn’t it just look horrendous! There’s no way that could be fun for either of them.”

Hermione chuckled. “Honestly! Amy, why don’t you just tell him we hate her? He would obviously listen to you, we all know he values your opinion way more than anyone else’s.” Harry nodded along, his green eyes blazing into my own. 

“I would, but I just...it’s not my place. He doesn’t tell me how he really feels about Draco, so why should I tell him about Lavender?” Harry laughed. “Oh trust me, we hear our fair share about his opinions on Malfoy.”

I sat up straighter in my chair, my lips slightly parting. I could only fathom the awful things that my best friend said about Draco behind my back. Desperately trying to change the subject, Hermione awkwardly cleared her throat. “So, speaking of Malfoy… how is he? Anything suspicious?” 

The words wouldn’t stop tumbling out of my mouth. I couldn’t stop complaining about Draco’s awkwardness, which was so unlike him, and the fact that he disappeared for hours at a time and avoided the questions I asked him. I told them how it didn’t even feel like I was dating Draco anymore, I was with some ghost of him. Hermione and Harry listened to every word I said, nodding, and occasionally chiming in with support. 

Once I was done, Harry leaned back in his chair and looked at me with softer eyes. “I’m really sorry, Amy. I know that this is hard to deal with.” Hermione’s hand slid into mine and gave it a soft squeeze. Harry had obviously taken the words I said to him last October to heart, for he was being much more supportive when it came to my relationship with Draco. He seemed to have a better understanding that even though I was still on their side, my feelings for Draco were real. 

Hermione’s face lit up with an idea. “Harry! Do you still have your Maurader’s Map?” He eagerly nodded, obviously picking up on her idea. “Yeah, it’s in my trunk in our room. Do you think we should start watching for Malfoy to see where he’s going?” She smiled, nodding so enthusiastically that her brown hair was almost going to fall out of its ponytail. Turning to me, she gently asked, “Is that okay with you?”

The two of them stared at me, patiently waiting for my answer. I knew my friends well enough to know that no matter what my answer was, they would most likely do it anyway. “Yeah, that works for me. I would also love to see where the hell he’s been spending all this time,” I sighed. Finally standing, I began to collect the different books and papers that were strewn across the table.

“I’m going to head to bed, I’m exhausted and I have an enormous Transfiguration exam tomorrow,” I explained, “But keep me updated with the Maurader’s Map, okay?” Harry and Hermione nodded, saying their goodbyes as I walked out of the library and down to the dungeons. 

As I navigated the winding hallways of the expansive castle, I couldn’t stop myself from thinking about the status of my relationship with Draco. While he was truly causing me a lot of frustration, we had a lot of nice moments together, where we would talk about our aspirations, laugh together and kiss until we forgot all the reasons we shouldn’t be together. I finally arrived at the correct portrait and whispered the password “pure blood”. The door swung open, revealing the spacious but chilling common room. There were students crowding around the fire, desperately trying to get any warmth. 

The tall windows that looked out into the lake were illuminating the room in its usual eerie green color, and I scanned the room until my eyes stopped on the familiar head of white hair I knew. Tonight, he was seated next to Crabbe and Goyle, who were both chatting with high enthusiasm. Compared to the two of them, Draco’s energy levels were slim to none. He was blankly staring at the lake, awkwardly fidgeting with sleeves of his robes.

I made my way over to him, and gently touched his arm. The instant I made contact, he jumped and angrily snapped his head up to look at me. Fear and anger filled his eyes, but once he realized it was me, they immediately melted into a look of compassion and guilt. “Amy, I’m sorry, you just scared me,” he explained, glancing down at the floor in shame. I slid into the seat next to him and leaned my head against his shoulder. “It’s okay,” I lied through my teeth. 

“Crabbe. Goyle. Out,” Draco demanded, causing the two larger boys to get up and head upstairs to their dorm with an irritated attitude. “You’re like their little boss,” I chuckled softly. Draco gave a slight laugh. “Little? What is that supposed to mean? I happen to be six feet tall,” he joked with me.

Lifting my head off his shoulders, I giggled at his remark. “I know, I don’t think you’re short, you knew what I meant.” Draco gave me a smile before quickly turning back to look at the floor. I gently reached for his hand and attempted to get him to open up to me again. 

“How was your day? I haven’t seen you since the morning.” His grey eyes flashed up at me again and he gave me a fraction of a smile. “It was fine. How was yours?” My heart ached as he gave me yet another brief and distant answer. I slowly began to run through the events of my day, but briefly mentioned my time in the library with the trio. Draco nodded quietly as he listened to my stories, his thumb gently caressing my hand.

“Draco?” I asked softly. The tension in between the two of us was growing rapidly. “Are you happy?”

He closed his eyes as the words came out of my mouth. He took a deep breath, and I could feel his heart pounding next to me. “I’m happy when I’m with you. That’s all that matters.” He said anxiously. I bit my lip as I prepared myself to ask a question that I really, really didn’t want to have to ask.

Before I could get the words out, Draco abruptly stood up and planted a kiss on the top of my blonde head. “I’m exhausted, I’m sorry. I’m going to head to bed.” As he walked away from the couch, I grabbed his pale hand to stop him. “Draco-” I was immediately yanked into a tight hug, and it felt as if I was suffocating from his grip. For a moment, I could have sworn I heard him sniffling back tears. “You’re the only person who’s ever truly cared about me, do you know that?” he mumbled into my shoulder.

I swallowed hard, and thought about the life of the boy that was vulnerably laying in my arms. “I know.” 

With that, he pulled away from me, gave me a look that I couldn’t quite discern, and turned to follow Crabbe and Goyle up the stairs to the dorm. Per usual, I was left standing alone, my mind swimming with the thoughts of the mysterious nature of my boyfriend, his secrets, and my best friend who I felt like was slowly forgetting about me.


	12. Birthdays

The snow that had covered the grounds of Hogwarts slowly began to melt, causing many students to begin to spend more time outside. The sun beamed down on the castle, lifting spirits as classes droned on. 

March had finally arrived, and I sat eagerly in Potions class with Hermione, as we waited for Harry and Ron to show up. “I’m actually thrilled for today, I told Draco that I would be hanging out with you guys all day for Ron’s birthday,” I rambled to Hermione. “You know, he didn’t mind, he’s still gone for hours at a time. Harry really said he disappeared from the map?”

Hermione nodded as she dug through her bag, obviously searching for a book. “Isn’t it so odd? I don’t know how he could just vanish,” she agreed. “But Harry sent Dobby to follow Malfoy around, so we should see where he’s been going sooner than later.” 

The door to the classroom opened, and there stood Ron and Harry was beside him, significantly irritated. The two boys made their way over to us, and I squeezed Ron in a giant hug. “Happy birthday! I can’t fathom that you’re 17 now, we’re getting so old.” He laughed, returning my hug and then quickly pulling away. “Thanks Ames,” he said with a small smile. Harry slammed his book down on the desk, and he gave a loud sigh.

“Why don’t you tell Amy and Hermione what you just told me?” he said with a sarcastic tone. Ron turned beet red as he slowly sat down across from the two of us. “Well… I know that we had plans tonight to celebrate my birthday, but,” he paused. “Lavender wants to do something with me tonight. So...I can’t come. You know. To the party.” 

I felt my stomach drop, and I couldn’t even process the emotions stirring up inside of me. “Are you bluffing?” Hermione hesitated. Harry shook his head. “Nope. He told me on the way here,” he spat angrily. 

“I’m sorry! I just- Lavender won’t take no for an answer and I wanted to hang out with you all but-” Ron started. “If you wanted to hang out with us, you would,” Harry retorted. “We’ve been planning this for a whole month because we care about you, and you don’t even-”

I cut off Harry’s inevitable burst of anger with a calm voice. “I haven’t hung out with you alone since Christmas, Ron. We were all looking forward to finally spending time together,” I explained. “We do spend a lot of time together!” Ron protested, his hand nervously drumming the table. “We wanted to do something with you when Lavender wasn’t latched onto your face like a leech,” Hermione scoffed.

The rest of the period was filled with awkward silence as the four of us worked on the potion that Professor Slughorn had assigned. Each of us were visibly struggling, even Hermione. Ron would randomly open his mouth as if he was going to say something, but always decided it was easier to not start anything new.

As Slughorn walked around the room as we worked, he stopped at our table as usual to compliment Harry’s potion. “Nicely done, Harry!” He exclaimed, turning to look at the rest of the table. “Awfully tense over here, don’t you think my boy?” Slughorn subtly joked to Harry. Running a hand through his messy black hair, Harry gave the plump professor an awkward smile as he focused back on his textbook.

After what felt like ages, the school bell finally rang, signaling the end of Potions. I stood up, still hurt by my best friend’s choice to ignore me yet again. “I hope you have fun with Lavender tonight,” I muttered as I hurried to grab a package from the bottom of my bag. Throwing him the box, I looked at him with defeat. “Happy birthday, Ron.” The redhead awkwardly held my wrapped gift in his hands, and before he could get any words out, I was hurrying out of the classroom and over to my dorm room. 

I should have known that Ron would spend his 17th birthday with his girlfriend, but I could still feel my eyes stinging with tears. I tried my hardest to forget about the pain that seared in my heart, so I focused on my classes, practiced Quidditch, and studied in the library with Hermione. 

She was also visibly hurt that Ron had chosen to spend his birthday with Lavender instead of the three of us, but we knew better than to bring it up while we worked. We quietly discussed the essays we were working on, theories about where Draco could be going, and Harry and Ginny’s interesting relationship. 

“You should hear her bicker with Dean in the common room,” Hermione wailed, “I feel just awful for her! And of course, all of her brothers give her a hard time about dating him too which just makes it worse.” I nodded while listening to Hermione’s stories, simply excited to just hear about what life was like in the Gryffindor tower. 

“I bet you five galleons that Ginny and Harry will end up together by the end of the year,” I joked, leaning my arms against the wooden table. Hermione giggled, reaching out to shake my hand. “It’s a bet,” she grinned up at me. After another hour of conversation, we were finally ushered out of the library by Madam Pince and slowly made our ways through the halls to our respective common rooms. 

Hermione gently grabbed my arm before I turned to head towards the dungeons. “Amy,” she hesitated. “I’m sorry about Ron. I just- I think he’s caught up with all the Lavender stuff. Especially because...I think he’s only dating her to get over you.” My breath stopped in my throat.

“What do you mean to get over me?” I asked with a confused tone. Hermione stared at me, her fingers anxiously twirling the end of her brown hair. “You know, how Ron fancied you?” I blinked in shock. “He fancied me?” The color quickly rose to Hermione’s cheeks, and she stammered, “Oh, I- we all thought you knew, and just-”

I felt my stomach churning as Hermione’s words replayed in my head. My best friend had feelings for me. Romantic feelings. I couldn’t help but think of all of our conversations over the past year, how he always let me complain to him or cry on his shoulder, how ever since we were kids he did everything in his power to protect me. I imagined last summer, when we sat in the garden in the Burrow as our parents were a few feet away from us laughing, and all he said was, “I hope you’re in my life forever. I love you, Ames.”

“I love you too, Ron. You’re the greatest best friend a girl could have,” I had responded with a smile. I could only imagine the feelings he had felt when I said that, ultimately shutting down all of his feelings for me. 

I was snapped back into reality when Hermione tapped my shoulder. “Amy?” She was watching me with kind and patient eyes, yet obviously still guilty for revealing Ron’s secret. I swallowed as I looked back at her. “I- I’m going to head to bed,” I muttered as I quickly turned to rush down the stairs. I attempted to drown out the sound of Hermione’s voice calling out to me, as my thoughts continued to race.

As I arrived at the Slytherin common room, Draco was sitting there waiting for me as usual. “Hey Amy,” he smiled as he kissed my cheek. For once, I was the one who was acting unusual. Noticing my odd expression, he leaned down until our eyes met. “Is everything alright? You look horrified,” he remarked.

I stared blankly at the grey eyes in front of me, trying to rack my brain for the right thing to say. “I- um- Hermione just told me that Ron fancied me.” Draco chucked. “Yeah, tell me something I don’t know, it’s obvious he’s been in love with you for years-” My head snapped up to look at him with shock plastered across my face. “You think he’s in love with me?!” 

Obviously taken aback by my shock, Draco paused. “I mean, everyone does… why do you think I think he’s such an arse?” My hands nervously ran through my hair as I replied, “I don’t know! Maybe because he’s friends with Harry, or because you literally hate everyone-”

“Not you,” Draco interrupted, but shut his mouth when I flashed him a death glare. I paced the floor and tried to process all the emotions that were boiling over inside of me. 

“I just- I can’t believe my best friend’s been in love with me for who knows how long...bloody hell. And it’s his birthday and he had to spend it with that buffoon Lavender Brown because of ME! He’s with her because of ME!!” I exclaimed. Draco, unsure of how to handle the situation, uneasily asked, “Do you want to sit down?” 

I shook my head and pursed my lips. “I think I just need to go to bed,” I admitted, making my way towards the stairs towards my dorm. “Are you sure? I haven’t seen you all day, I thought we could talk for a little while-” I turned around to glare at my boyfriend at the bottom of the stairs. “Oh, you’re upset that you haven’t seen me all day? Now you know how it feels,” I spat before continuing to climb the stairs.

Sleeping that night was impossible, since everytime I closed my eyes I replayed the events of the last 17 years of my friendship with Ronald Weasley, and all the signs I had missed. 

My best friend fancied me. And I kissed his brother. And dated the person he hated most in the world. Twice. 

After the worst night of sleep I had gotten all year, I reluctantly got up to head to the Great Hall to eat breakfast. As I drowsily stumbled up the stairs, I did a double take as I noticed two familiar heads of flaming red hair. 

“Fred? George?” I called out. The twins stopped in the tracks to turn around and look at me, staring at the two of them in shock. “Amy!” they exclaimed, running up to give me a tight brotherly hug. 

I opened my mouth to ask them what they were doing here at Hogwarts, but before I could, Fred was giving me a joking nudge. “Not Ron’s greatest birthday, you know what I mean?” he chuckled, with George standing beside him laughing and nodding. 

“I mean, I know Lavender’s dreadful, but was his birthday really that bad?” I asked. George gave me a questioning look before saying, “Well of course, but we were more referring to the fact that he almost died. You know, from the poison?” 

My eyes almost shot out of my head as the words fell out of his mouth. “RON WAS POISONED??” I yelled, startling the twins, who obviously believed that I was already aware of the fact. Before they could respond, my feet were quickly leading me towards the infirmary, where the person who I cared for most was laying unconcious.


	13. Confrontation

My vision was blurred with tears and frustration grew inside me as I turned down the hallway that led to the hospital wing. I was going to kill Lavender after I visited Ron just for letting my best friend get poisoned. I flung open the door to see Ron passed out in a bed, surrounded by Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Madam Pomfrey. They all turned up to look at me, and Ginny hurried to meet me by the door. 

“He’s okay, he’s just asleep right now,” she quietly explained. “What happened? Are your parents here? How long has he been here?” The questions flew out of my mouth, and I choked back a sob as I looked down at his body lying completely still.

His long eyelashes gently rested on his freckled cheeks, and his signature red hair was tousled. I felt Harry’s hand gently touch my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me. “I can tell you what happened,” he said with a soft tone that was very unusual for him. 

Harry began to explain how Ron and Lavender had apparently got into a fight after dinner, and Ron had stormed up to his dorm. When he was there, he was sorting through all of his presents and had come across a small box of chocolates on the ground. Being Ron, he couldn’t resist to try a few right then. 

“When I went up to the room, he was gushing about how much he loved her, and how he couldn’t stop thinking about her and needed to see her instantly,” Harry described. “Lavender?” I asked reluctantly. Harry laughed as he shook his head, and told me that Romilda Vane had given him Fred and George’s love chocolates. 

“I’m confused- the love chocolates poisoned him this badly? Fred and George should know better-” I asked as I made my way to sit next to Ron on the bed. “No,” Harry chuckled, “He was uncontrollable, so I took him to Professor Slughorn’s office to help.” Harry finished explaining how once the Professor had gotten Ron back to normal, Slughorn poured them each a glass of mead for his birthday, and the instant Ron had taken a sip he collapsed and was foaming at the mouth. 

“I panicked, and then forced a bezoar in his mouth...and then we came here.” Harry finished, his green eyes looking at his friend sleeping in front of him. “I thought he was going to die.”  
Ginny took a step towards Harry and gave him a gracious smile. “But he’s not, because of you.” Harry gave a simple nod and a wave of silence fell over the room. The group of us sat, staring at Ron, just thankful that he was alive. 

His chest was slowly rising and falling with his breath, and I reached out to put his hand in mine. My heart was aching with guilt as I imagined the previous night, and how Ron must have felt. I couldn’t fathom the fear that Harry felt when he looked down at his closest friend helplessly thrashing on the floor. I glanced up at Hermione, whose brown eyes were puffy from crying, and her words rang in my ears. Finally, I couldn’t help from thinking about Lavender Brown, her shrill voice, enormous head of hair, and her obsession with Ron. I wondered what they had fought about during the night before, and I started to ask the group when the doors to the infirmary burst open.

There in the doorway stood Lavender, her cheeks stained with tears. Her hands were clutching her Gryffindor robes dramatically as she wailed “Won-Won!”, earning a loud shush from Madam Pomfrey. Hurrying over to the bed where we were all collected, she continued to sob until she met my eyes. 

Her feet stopped dead in her tracks as she stared at me with an annoyed expression. I was suddenly very aware of Ron’s hand in my own. “Amy?” she scoffed. “What are you doing here?”

Ginny quickly stood, coming to my defense. “She’s his best friend. She’s allowed to be here,” she spat. Lavender tossed her curls over her shoulder as she shot me a death glare. “I think we all know that Amy here is trying to ruin what Won-Won and I have.” 

Harry, still next to Ginny, laughed. “Amy could care less about you and your precious ‘Won-Won’, she’s already got a boyfriend for God’s sake!”

My stomach dropped at the mention of Draco. I hadn’t seen him since I stormed off last night, and I couldn’t help but remember the many hours where he disappeared, his odd behavior, and the distant look that seemed to be permanently in his eyes. I glanced back down at Ron helplessly in his bed, and took a deep breath. “It’s okay, I was just leaving,” I cleared my throat, grabbing my bag. Hermione and Ginny began to protest, and I raised my hand to stop them. “I have to go talk to someone. Just- tell Ron I was here, and I’ll be back later,” I said as I walked out of the hospital wing, giving Lavender a sarcastic smile as I passed. 

The castle had always surprised me with its enormous size, but as I walked countless hallways searching for Draco, my feet were aching and I was getting visibly frustrated. My theories and emotions were building every second, so by the time I found Draco on the stairs coming down from the seventh floor, I was close to losing it. 

“Draco!” I yelled bitterly, causing the color to drain out of his face. “Amy- I- Are you okay?” he began to fluster. 

“No, actually I’m not. I wanted to talk to you,” I said with a resentful tone. He turned around to see if there were any other students lingering, and I could sense a hint of fear. “What did you want to talk about?”

I took a step closer to him, and in the most straightforward voice I could muster, I asked, “Did you poison Ron?” 

Draco blinked at me in shock. “What the hell are you talking about?” My lip started to quiver with anger as I repeated my question. He rolled his eyes. “Obviously I didn’t posion Weasley. Why on earth would I do that?”

“Maybe the same reason that you’re always mysteriously gone for hours? Maybe it was meant for Slughorn or Harry? Maybe you’re jealous?” Draco scoffed, “And why on earth would I be jealous of him? He’s just a poor little Gryffindor who is only popular because he’s friends with Potter.”

The anger inside me was boiling over as I got up closer to Draco’s face. “Don’t you dare say that about him. Anyway, if you haven’t been off posioning my friends, then why don’t you tell me where you’ve been.” He crossed his arms as he looked down at me, obviously beginning to get irritated as well. “Why does it matter to you?” He spat. I laughed in disbelief. “Why does it matter to me?? I’m your girlfriend! Unless you forgot! For some reason that you can’t seem to fathom, I care about what my boyfriend does all day!” Draco huffed at me. “It’s not important,” he muttered as he walked past me down the stairs.

“Are you a Death Eater?!” 

Draco froze on the stairs as the words came barrelling out of my mouth. “What did you say?” He asked, the veins in his neck popping out from anger. “You heard me. Are you a Death Eater?!” I yelled, trying my hardest to keep my composure. “How the fuck could you ask me that?!” Draco hissed at me, storming back up the stairs. 

“All my friends think so. Your parents are Death Eaters. You’re always off plotting something. Whenever I touch your hand you flinch. You hate all of my friends. I mean, all the facts point towards you being a Death Eater. Did you give Katie Bell that necklace in Hogsmeade too? Oh my God, you did it when you got us Butterbeers, didn’t you?!”

Draco was breathing angrily as I listed the reasons I suspected him. “I can’t believe you would ever ask me that, Amy. Who do you think you are? Just because you’re friends with Potter you think you’re some hero who’s destined to fight the ‘villains’. But you know what Amy, you guys aren’t fucking special. You’re weak, just like the rest of them.” 

“At least I’m not scared of everything. Don’t think I don’t notice your little expressions, Draco. You’re scared shitless. And you know what?! I think you’re more scared of your own father than you are of Voldemort!” I exclaimed, as Draco slightly winced as I said the name. 

“You’re just like him, you know that right?” I scowled, as I took a step closer to my boyfriend who stood in front of me, visibly shaking with anger. “Your father.” 

In an instant, my face burned and tears began to fall from my eyes. My cheek was red, and I could still feel where Draco’s hand had hit me. I could feel Draco stared at his own hand in disbelief, as if he didn’t voluntarily slap me. 

“I- I didn’t mean to do that, I’m sorry- I just-” he began to apologize, emotions filling his cold, dead, grey eyes. 

“I can’t believe you,” I broke down, tears spilling from my eyes. “For a second I thought that you were better than them, that I could help you. I trusted you, Draco. You know what?! I might have even loved you! But you’re just like them. You’re exactly like everyone warned me about.” My hand was cupping my cheek where he had hit me, and he stared at me with anger still in his voice, but remorse on his face. 

I stormed down the stairs, trying to keep my composure. Draco’s hand reached out to grab my wrist, attempting to stop me. 

“Ames-”

“Don’t fucking call me that,” I spat, my veins boiling with anger, betrayal, and hurt. “Don’t touch me, and don’t ever talk to me again.” Draco’s arm dropped to his side, and he took a step back as his lips quivered with emotion. 

“Have fun with Voldemort. You know, I hope he kills you. Because maybe then you’ll realize you mean nothing to him. And you’re just another pawn in his sick game.” 

And with that, I disappeared down the stairs, my eyes wet with tears and face stinging from pain.


	14. Comfort

The seconds seemed to move in slow motion as I got as far away from Draco as I could. His hand hitting my face was replaying every time I blinked, and I could hear people calling out my name as I fled into the courtyard. 

It was still midday, so the sun was shining brightly on my face as I sat below a large tree, trying to hold back more tears from spilling out of my eyes. Students of all years were gathering outside as well, all chatting amongst themselves, while occasionally turning to look over at me. I didn’t care that they were gossiping about me, I was still too physically and emotionally bruised from my argument with Draco to even think about it. 

My boyfriend- well ex-boyfriend- was a Death Eater. Harry was right. Deep down I really didn’t want to believe that it could be true, especially because he was so young. Voldemort had never had someone work for him before they even graduated from Hogwarts. I couldn’t help but picture all the times I sat next to him, staring at his left arm, praying that it was just pale skin underneath his robes, not the Dark Mark. 

Even more students filed outside, decked out in red and yellow, all cheering in excitement. “Quidditch,” I murmured to myself. I wished I could just be a normal student for a day, placing bets on a Quidditch match rather than confronting my Death Eater ex-boyfriend while my best friend was unconscious in the hospital wing. 

I dug my face in my hands as I silently cried underneath the tree, waiting for all the students to head down to the Quidditch pitch so I could be alone. 

“Amy?” a soft voice called out to me. 

I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked up to see Neville and Luna standing above me, both wearing every shade of red imaginable. Luna kneeled down, reaching out her hand to grab mine. “Are you alright? I can sense something is wrong.” Neville gave a slight laugh, joining me on the ground. “Obviously, she’s crying Luna…” 

Luna’s gentle and loving eyes stared at me, almost washing a sense of peace over me. “Is it about Ron? We heard what happened,” she asked. 

I gave my two friends a soft smile as I swallowed hard, not sure if I was ready to tell anyone what happened with Draco yet. “Yeah, it’s hard to see him like that,” I replied. It wasn’t a lie, but I didn’t think the crowded courtyard was the best place to tell anyone that a fellow student was a Death Eater. 

Neville glanced around at all the people that surrounded us, and let out a small sigh. “Well, Harry and Ginny are already at the Quidditch pitch, and Hermione is headed down there right now, so Ron’s all alone in the infirmary. Why don’t you go see him while no one is there?” 

I nodded, using the back of my hands to wipe my tear-stained cheeks again. Luna gracefully stood up from the grass and Neville followed, reaching out his hand to help me up. “Thanks guys,” I mumbled, trying to brush some of the dirt off of my robes. Luna took a step forward and gave me a gentle embrace. “You’re welcome, Amy,” she said in her dreamy voice, “Tell Ron we say hello. And tell him that he should try using Gurdyroot to help him recover quickly!”

Neville was guiding Luna out of the courtyard as she continued to suggest using remedies that I had never heard of before, and he gave me a small wave before they disappeared from my sight. Taking a deep breath, my feet reluctantly headed back into the castle where Draco was. I prayed that I wouldn’t run into him as I made my way directly towards the hospital wing.

Once I arrived, I gently pushed open the enormous wooden door to reveal Ron sitting up in his bed, desperately trying to look out the window. When he heard the door, he quickly sat down and tried to pretend that he was asleep. 

“I know you’re awake, Ron,” I called out from the doorway. Ron quickly sat up in excitement when he recognized my voice. “Ames! Sorry, I thought you were Madam Pomfrey.” I made my way back over to his bed, trying to hide the pain on my face.

“Why are you looking out the window like that?” I asked him with a small laugh. He sat up in his bed, resting his arms behind his head. “You can see the Quidditch pitch from up here, I was trying to see how Cormac McLaggen is going to do as Keeper.” I peered over his bed and looked out the window where I saw faint silhouettes of people flying in the air. “I can’t tell anything that’s going on, even with my glasses,” I responded, going to sit down on the space on the bed next to him.

Ron looked at me intently, examining the expression on my face. “Are you okay?” he gently asked. And at that moment, I couldn’t hold it in anymore. The tears that I had been desperately keeping in began to pour down my face, and I was gasping for air between sobs. My cheek was suddenly searing with pain again at the memory of Draco hitting me, and Ron was seated in front of me panicking. 

“Bloody hell Ames, it’s okay! Take a second, just breathe, I promise I’m going to be okay,” he said soothingly, pulling me in tight to his chest. I sat there with him holding me for at least ten minutes, letting me cry into his shirt. “Madam Pomfrey says that I should make a full recovery, don’t be worried about me,” Ron eventually murmured, causing me to tense up. 

I finally pulled away, and he gently wiped a tear from my cheek. “That’s not the main problem,” I admitted. Ron’s blue eyes blinked at me with a confused look. “What’s wrong?” he slowly asked. I choked back another sob and took a deep breath.

“Draco’s a Death Eater.”

Ron’s jaw dropped. “What?! Did he tell you that?” I shook my head. “Not exactly… I visited you this morning, and then I went to go ask Draco if he’s the reason you got poisoned and-” I continued and told Ron of all the details of my argument, how defensive Draco had gotten, and most importantly, how he hit me when I compared him to his father. 

A final tear fell from my cheek as Ron’s face twisted with anger. “I cannot believe Malfoy, and the fact that he hurt you- I’m going to kill him,” he hissed as he tried to stand up out of his bed. I grabbed his shoulders and dragged him back down. “Ron, no, you’re not healthy enough, just-stay here. I’m going to be okay, it’s just so damn hard to find out he’s not my boyfriend anymore, so we can just work on trying to figure out where Malfoy is going.” 

Ron reluctantly sat back down, the veins in his arm still popping out from anger. “I’m going to tell Harry, Hermione, and Ginny later. I just- I wanted to tell you. You’re the person who understands me best,” I mumbled. I continued, trying to apologize for dating Draco again, and for messing everything up. 

“I’m just glad you’re not with that scumbag anymore. And Ames, you didn’t mess anything up, without you, we would have never been able to know for sure if Malfoy was a Death Eater.” I gave a small nod, and looked down towards the floor reluctantly. Ron tried his hardest to give me a smile, but I could sense that he had never been so upset over something that happened at Hogwarts. 

Madam Pomfrey re-entered the room, and was making her way over to the two of us. “I see you’ve come back Miss Hughes!” She said with a smile as she brought Ron some food and medicine. I awkwardly stood up from where I was sitting on Ron’s cot and waited near the window. Faint cheers were echoing from the field, and I could almost see Ginny making countless goals against Hufflepuff.

“Now, Mr. Weasley, why were you pretending to be asleep earlier? The girl here seemed awfully worried about you, but I didn’t want to interrupt,” Madam Pomfrey questioned. 

My head turned from the window to look at Ron, sitting with his face turning bright pink. “Erm- well- I guess I just wasn’t in a talkative mood,” he attempted to justify his actions. She raised an eyebrow as she took away Ron’s empty tray and turned to leave. 

“You were avoiding Lavender?” I laughed as Ron gave me a small shove. “I just didn’t really want to see her. Or talk to her. Or you know… anything. She can be a bit intense. Plus, the last time I talked to her before I got stuck in here, we were arguing like cats and dogs. All I did was tell her I wanted to spend some time with the three of you, and she went into a frenzy! Yelling about you and Hermione, and how I cared about you more than her. Merlin, it was awful,” He pursed his lips, and started to fidget with the hem of his sheets. 

“I’m sorry,” I responded, a small smile creeping onto my face. “I’m sure you and Lavender will be alright. Now, try to get some sleep, okay?” Ron nodded, and turned over, shutting his eyes. I couldn’t help but feel my heart grow a little warmer knowing that he had fought with Lavender about us.

For the past few months, I had felt so isolated at Hogwarts, and that the people I cared about most didn’t reciprocate my feelings. And ever since my fight with Draco from earlier, my mental health was at an all time low. But knowing my best friend still cared about me more than anyone else brought a small amount of joy back into my life.

Ron would always be there for me, always love me, always protect me, and always be my best friend.


	15. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this is a longer chapter !!

After three days in the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey finally released Ron back to normal life. He adored the attention he was getting, students from every house and year were stopping him in the hallway to ask about his incident, and what getting poisoned was really like. He would puff out his chest and retold the story a bit more dramatically every time. By the fifteenth student who asked, he had been declared dead by Madam Pomfrey and brought back to life. 

I had moved to Harry, Hermione, and Ron’s table in Potions class in an effort to avoid Draco. I only saw him in passing or briefly in the common room, but I forced myself not even to glance at him. Despite all the pain that he caused me, I was terrified that if I met his eyes, I wouldn’t be able to stop myself but trying to help him escape from the mess he got himself into. 

He was obviously still guilty about our breakup and hitting me, because he didn’t even attempt to talk to me or even come near me. Whenever we passed each other in the halls, a wave of tension would pass over us, causing Ron to protectively stand closer to me. 

On a perfect spring day, many students were spread across the ground of Hogwarts, soaking in the warmer weather. I was seated in the grass with my friends, working on homework and chatting. Neville was helping me with Herbology, Luna was telling us stories about magical creatures, and Ron was complaining about Lavender yet again. 

“Can you please stop hiding from her!” Hermione begged Ron. “Parvati and her won’t stop asking me about you in our dorm, and I don’t think I can take it anymore.” Ginny was lying next to Harry, staring at the clear sky, furiously nodding. “You just need to grow a pair and end it, Ron.”

Ron huffed, “You don’t understand, Ginny. I can’t just break up with Lavender, she’s more complicated than that. I’m just going to ignore her until she leaves me.” I rolled my eyes, “Super mature, Ronald.” He gave me an annoyed look. “I don’t think I’m going to take relationship advice from you, Ames.” 

Harry gave a small laugh at Ron’s comment, before we all turned back to our homework and books. The sun finally started to set on the horizon, and the seven of us collected our things and headed to the Great Hall for dinner. 

Ron walked along next to me, both of us glancing at each other with smiles occasionally. My mind still raced with Hermione telling me that Ron had feelings for me, and I couldn’t help myself to imagine what dating Ron would be like. He understood me on a deeper level, and for some reason, everytime I looked into his eyes, the world felt… right. We arrived at the Great Hall, and I bid my friends goodbye as I headed over towards the Slytherin table. I settled a few seats down from Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Burstrode, who were gossiping about who was going to pass the Apparition test. 

Pansy giggled as she pushed the food on her plate around. “Draco will definitely pass, he’s a better wizard than people give him credit for. I’m not sure about Blaise, that’s a 50-50 chance. But there’s no way that Crabbe or Goyle will be able to do it.” Millicent cackled and retorted, “They haven’t had any time to practice since they spend all their time guarding Malfoy on the seventh floor.” 

I almost choked on my pumpkin juice as I faintly heard the words leave Millicent’s mouth. Attempting to not arouse suspicion, I continued to silently eat my dinner as I put the puzzle pieces together concerning where Draco had been disappearing for hours. 

Students around me began to stand up from the long wooden table, and head towards the dormitories. I hurried up from my seat and searched through the crowd for the messy black hair, redhead, and enormous pile of brown hair that made my three friends stand out. I finally found them, discussing how Harry should be focusing on getting the memory from Slughorn like Dumbledore ordered rather than think about Draco all the time. 

“Guys. I have something really important to tell you, do you think I could come to the Gryffindor common room late tonight?” I asked nervously, looking at the people filing past us in the hallway. Hermione bit her lip anxiously as she turned to glance at Harry and Ron. Much to her dismay, Harry had been traveling down to the dungeons with his Invisibility Cloak so I could sneak into their common room to discuss important topics that we couldn’t during the day. 

Harry nodded without any hesitation. “I can come get you around one o’clock?” I flashed him a quick smile, mentally preparing for what I would inform them later. Hermione let out a small sigh. “Do you all really think it’s wise that we keep sneaking you in? Ron and I are prefects, and so are you Amy, this is the type of thing we should be stopping!” she whispered in protest. Ron rolled his eyes. “I don’t care Hermione, obviously Ames thinks this is important. It’s important… right?” 

I nodded before muttering, “Very. I’ll see you tonight.” I turned on my heel and hurried down to the Slytherin dorms so I could get some homework done before Harry came with the Invisibility Cloak.

After a few hours of anticipation, one in the morning finally rolled around and I silently got out of my bed and snuck downstairs into the common room. Thankfully, Draco wasn’t sitting in there like he normally was, and I easily snuck out into the corridor. 

“Harry?” I whispered, attempting to get him to reveal himself. The corner of the hallway moved slightly, and all of a sudden Ron appeared a few feet away. I hurried over to him to join him underneath the cloak, confused. “Where’s Harry?” I asked. 

“Hermione’s helping him finish an essay, so he sent me.” Ron said with an irritated tone as we quietly made our way up the stairs. Ron’s legs were much too tall to fit underneath the cloak, so he was crouched close to me, his arm around my shoulder to keep us both hidden. I could smell the familiar smell of cinnamon, apples, and the Burrow on his pajama shirt, and I tried not to blush as I looked up at his kind face guiding me towards the Gryffindor tower. 

When we arrived, he whispered the password and the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open, revealing the cozy and warm common room. Harry and Hermione sat slumped in front of the fire, quietly discussing something. As we walked up towards the couch, they abruptly stopped talking and gave us a smile. Harry was smirking at Ron, his eyebrows raised in excitement, but Ron ignored him and chucked the Invisibility Cloak at him before sinking down into the worn down red couch. Hermione looked up at me, obviously still hesitant about my presence in the common room. “So… what did you want to tell us?” 

“I know where Draco has been going.” I stated. Harry’s jaw dropped as he sat up straight on the floor. “Really? How?” 

Ron and Hermione both looked at me eagerly as well, waiting for me to tell the story. “Well, I overheard Millicent and Pansy at dinner tonight, and they were discussing who was going to pass the Apparition test next week. Then Millicent mentioned that Crabbe and Goyle spent all their time guarding Draco on the seventh floor,” I explained. The three of their eyes widened as they all gasped, “The Room of Requirement!” simultaneously. I nodded eagerly, going to sit next to Ron on the couch. 

“Harry! Don’t you remember when we were on the seventh floor last week? Those girls we helped! I bet that was Crabbe and Goyle!” Hermione exclaimed, putting the puzzle pieces together. We spent the next hour brainstorming what Draco could possibly be doing in there, and Harry made plans to try and see if he could get inside the room and see. Hermione finally let out a big yawn and stood up from her chair.

“It’s awfully late, I think we should head off to bed. Thanks for letting us know Amy, that was super helpful,” she said as she gave me a brief hug before trudging up the stairs to her dorm. Harry quickly followed her lead. “I’m exhausted. Say, Ron, take Amy back down to the dungeons for me?” he flashed Ron a quick smile, extending the Invisibility Cloak towards him. Ron glared at our friend as he reluctantly took the cloak from him. “Thanks again Amy. See you tomorrow!” Harry said cheerfully before disappearing up the stairs. 

Ron was becoming increasingly flustered as he unfolded the cloak to drape over us, and his face was slowly turning a flush pink color. I was trying to hide a smile as he ducked down again to allow for us both to fit under the fabric. 

“Are you okay?” I asked him as we silently exited the common room. “You’re acting weirder than usual.” He scoffed at my comment. “It’s- it’s nothing.” I gave him a small nudge. 

“Tell me!” I silently demanded. Ron pursed his lips and hesitated. “Harry and Hermione are just being extra annoying. It doesn’t matter,” the words trailed off. We descended another flight of stairs as I stared into his eyes with a confused expression. “How so? They seem pretty normal to me.” 

He gave a quiet sigh as he looked down at me, his tight lips slowly forming a smile. “You really don’t give up, don’t you?” I shook my head, laughing, “Nope. I’m in Slytherin for a reason, Ron.” Ron rolled his eyes as we descended the stairs lower into the castle. “I ended things with Lavender,” he quietly admitted. 

My feet stopped in my tracks, and I could swear I felt my heart soar with eagerness. “Really?” I said in disbelief. He nodded, and held onto my wrist to continue our journey to the dungeons. “Why? How? Just this afternoon you were complaining about how you couldn’t!” Ron sighed at my long list of questions. “I dunno, I just did. I was thinking about what you, Hermione, and Ginny were saying, and my time in the infirmary, and I just told her I didn’t want to date anymore. After dinner. She was not very happy.” 

The entire rest of the walk to the Slytherin common room was filled with whispered questions and irritated answers, and when we finally arrived at the entrance, Ron was getting frustrated. 

“I just have one more question, okay?” I asked as Ron looked around to see if Filch was nearby, then lifting the Invisibility Cloak off the two of us so he could stand up straight. “Why did you date her in the first place?” 

He nervously bit his lip as he looked down at me, his blue eyes still gleaming even in the darkness of the dungeons. “She wore me down, I guess. Bloody hell, I could ask you why you dated Malfoy!” I sighed, crossing my arms. “I dated Draco for Harrry, but also because he was nice and charming, and isn’t too difficult on the eyes.” Ron scoffed before I continued. “I was only curious about you and Lavender because Hermione told me otherwise.”

Ron froze. “What did Hermione say?!” Turning my gaze to the floor, I stated, “She said you dated her to get over me.” Ron’s freckled cheeks quickly turned red, and he began to stammer, “I- Well- She said that?” I nodded. He began to twiddle with his thumbs and deny Hermione’s confession.

“I mean, I might have fancied you when we were kids, but I haven’t for a long time!” he quietly exclaimed. My mouth was wide open as I questioned, “When we were kids?! For how long?!” Ron covered his blushing face with his hands as he sighed, “I don’t know, okay?! Also,who are you to judge? Are you really saying that you never fancied me either? Because I know that’s a lie.” I scoffed, our volume slowly increasing. 

“No, I never did! You’re like my brother, I can’t believe you would even-” Ron cut me off by asking, “Not even recently?” 

My heart stopped beating briefly as my mind flashed with all the thoughts that I had about Ron over the past year. Daydreaming in class about the two of us spending more time together. How I found myself constantly staring at him, and how his hair would fall into his face as he focused on a task. Our late night conversations during Christmas. The way he cared about me much more than anyone else when it came to Draco.

“No- not even recently,” I lied through my teeth. Ron let out a laugh, obviously seeing through my lie. “Amy! You fancy me! I’ve gushed over you for years and ever since you couldn’t have me, you wanted me!” he exclaimed with joy. 

My hand flew to my mouth as I pointed at him. “You admitted it! You’ve been obsessed with me for ages!” He rolled his eyes at me, retorting, “It was an exaggeration, Ames, don’t flatter yourself. But you can’t deny that you’re head over heels about me,” he smirked, taking a step closer to me.

“Fine, maybe I’ve been thinking about you in a more… romantic sense recently. But you were with Lavender and it would be so-” I was interrupted by Ron’s lips swiftly meeting my own, closing the gap between the two of us. I shut my eyes and without hesitation wrapped my arms around his neck, all the arguments and thoughts about our complicated relationship melting from my mind.

He held onto my waist as he pulled me in tighter to the kiss, Harry’s Invisibility Cloak slipping out of his grip and falling onto the concrete floor. I had kissed Draco countless times, and even George the one time, but nothing could prepare me for how I felt as I kissed my best friend. I almost didn’t fully comprehend how much I liked him until this moment, where everything seemed to fall into place. 

Ron finally pulled away, his hand tucking a piece of blonde hair behind my ear. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited to do that,” he smirked down at me. I was blushing, and unable to hide the joy I felt. “I don’t know, I feel like I have some idea… Won-Won,” I joked back. Ron shook his head sarcastically, “Please. Never call me that again.” I shrugged before he was leaning down to kiss me again to shut me up. 

We stood there in front of the stone wall that led to the Slytherin common room for who knows how long, just giddy to finally admit the feelings that we had kept deep down. Our happy moment was interrupted as I felt something brush by my ankle. “Oh no,” I whispered. 

Ron paused silently, as he reluctantly looked down at the ground to see Mrs. Norris sitting by our feet. His eyes widened as he looked back up at my flushed face.

“Shit.”


	16. Feeling Lucky

Ron looked at me with panicked eyes as the sound of Filch’s feet dragging along the corridor grew closer. I quickly reached down to the cold floor to pick up Harry’s Invisibility Cloak and tossed it over Ron, causing him to vanish from sight. I could only hope that Ron had decided to head back up to the Gryffindor tower instead of waiting for Filch to arrive.  
Finally, the dishelved and hunchbacked man rounded the corner and spotted me, extending a lantern to get a decent look at my face. “Who’s there?” he spat. 

I quickly changed my demeanor, staring blankly at the wall and hunching my shoulders slightly. “Hello?!” Filch asked again angrily, taking a step towards me. I blinked my eyes rapidly, shaking my head in confusion. “Hello?” I asked in a groggy voice, acting as if I just woke up. “Where am I?” 

Filch squinted at me, scanning me suspiciously. “I heard voices- what are you doing out of bed?” I scratched my head in confusion and sighed, “My apologies, I’ve been sleepwalking lately. Must have walked all the way out here and been talking to myself, I didn’t even realize. I’m sorry, I’m just going to head back to bed,” I said before quickly whispering the password and slipping into the Slytherin common room before Filch could say another word. I knew that he was just waiting for a reason to give me a detention. 

I trudged back up to my bed, my heart pounding out of my chest because of our close call wih Filch and because of Ron and I’s kiss. I never could have fathomed that I would be snogging my best friend in the middle of the night in a deserted hallway. But it seemed that life at Hogwarts was always a surprise.

The following morning, I slept in through breakfast and woke up just in time for Herbology with the Ravenclaws. Professor Sprout was droning on about the properties of Fluxweed, and I was struggling to focus. All I could think about was what the future for Ron and I looked like. He had just broken up with Lavender, and we had been best friends for ages. Would dating mess up our friendship, or would it be even more difficult because we were in different houses? 

The rest of my classes droned on, with more homework piling on by the minute and my feelings about Ron making me sicker as time went on. I wasn’t sure where he stood concerning our future, and the thought of seeing him soon sent me into a panic. The sun was finally setting over the lake, signaling that it was time for dinner. I reluctantly made my way towards the Great Hall, where I was bound to see Ron and my friends. 

I settled in at the Slytherin table, anxiously glancing at the Gryffindors across the room. Finally, Hermione, Harry and Ron walked in hurriedly, chatting amongst themselves. I avoided the three of them by focusing on the potatoes and chicken on the plate in front of me.

I figured that Ron had most likely told Harry and Hermione about our kiss, but something about having to confront them and face the question about what was going on between Ron and I horrified me. After dinner was over, Hermione came barreling towards me. “Amy! I wanted to talk to you!” I swallowed, my hands nervously fixing my green tie. “What’s up?” 

“Harry’s going to drink his Liquid Luck tonight!” she told me eagerly. “We were thinking that you could come to the Gryffindor tower again, and wear the Invisibility Cloak?” I choked back a laugh. “You agree with this idea? Little miss perfect prefect wants me to sneak into the common room… during the day?”

She nodded, pursing her lips together. “I know. It’s just- worth the risk. Anyway, Harry just ran to get the cloak but he should be down here in a second.” I gave her a soft smile as she darted up the stairs, leaving me awkwardly waiting at the bottom of the staircase.

Harry eventually appeared, a huge grin plastered on his face. “Hi Amy! I’m off to Hagrid’s, but here’s the cloak for you to get into the common room. The password is Dilligrout! Good luck!” Before I could respond, Harry was throwing the cloak towards me and running out of the castle, his eyes shining with excitement.

I reluctantly placed the cloak over my head, and made my way up towards the Gryffindor tower. I had never gone alone, and I was assuming that Harry would escort me there. Once I arrived, I decided to slip in behind Ginny and Dean Thomas, when I accidentally brushed up against my small readed friend, causing her to topple forward. Irritated, she turned around to look at her boyfriend before scowling, “Don’t push me Dean! You’re always doing that, I can get through perfectly well on my own.” 

The sound of the couple’s bickering slowly faded as I entered the room, glancing around amazed. I had never been in the common room during the day, and I was shocked to see how crowded and lively it was compared to the Slytherins. Students of all years were laying on couches laughing, eating, doing homework, or playing games. I saw Neville in the corner with Seamus Finnigan, eagerly discussing the upcoming Quidditch cup between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. I was partly disappointed the Slytherin team had lost, but in all honesty, there were more important things than Quidditch on my mind.

I finally spotted Hermione seated next to the fire, happily reading an extremely large book. Ron was next to her, anxiously looking out the window and pestering her with questions, to which she would shake her head or hold up a hand to silence him. 

Carefully making my way over to them, I considered how I was going to reveal myself to them. I couldn’t simply take the cloak off, and if I poked one of them it would most likely induce a scream. I stood before my two friends, and I could finally hear what Ron was asking Hermione.

“She didn’t say anything to you? About me?” Hermione set her book down in her lap, annoyed. “Ron. I told you. No she didn’t. Why are you overthinking this so much? You’ve fancied Amy for years, she feels the same way, you kissed, what more is there to talk about? Just ask her out, okay?” I felt my cheeks heat up as I overheard them discussing me, unaware of the fact that I was standing directly in front of them. 

Ron opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, I whispered, “Guys.” Hermione looked up from her book with confusion, and Ron’s head was snapping back and forth looking for the source of the noise. “I’m right here, in front of you.” I whispered again, “Harry gave me the cloak.” 

Ron’s cheeks turned as red as my own as he realized my presence, and Hermione quickly shut her book and tucked it underneath her arm. “Okay, follow us closely. Ron, why don’t we go up to your room? Neville, Seamus, and Dean are all down here, so we’ll be alone and no one will see Amy.” Ron nodded, standing up from his chair and leading us towards the Gryffindor boy’s dorm. 

I saw as Lavender watched us from across the room, anger and tears filling her eyes as she watched Ron and Hermione ascend the stairs. I almost felt an ache of guilt for her, she had devoted her life to Ron over the past few months while she was just another girl to him. We finally reached the small circular room, with five four poster beds around the room. Ron went to go sit down on a messy unmade bed, and he motioned for Hermione and I to sit at the one across from him.

I pulled Harry’s Invisibilty Cloak off of me, finally revealing myself to just my two friends. Ron blushed as he saw my face, we hadn’t seen each other since we kissed last night. I avoided his gaze by nervously looking down at the wooden floorboards, and Hermione cleared her throat. “So… I guess we just wait for Harry. I hope he’s doing okay, Dumbledore really needs that memory,” she said as she craned her neck to look out of the window. Ron was focusing on fiddling with the sheets on his bed rather than looking at the two of us in front of him.

“Well, he ought to be okay Hermione, I mean… he did take some of the Liquid Luck.” Ron comforted her as she played with the ends of her hair. I imagined Harry down at Hagrid’s hut, and how that could possibly lead to retrieving the memory from Slughorn. Hermione asked me about the journey to the dungeons from the previous night, and I awkwardly explained how I was caught by Filch, but had simply pretended to be sleepwalking in order to avoid detention. The silence from Ron was deafening, and I couldn’t bear to look at the expression frozen on his face. 

Hermione glanced over at me, raising her eyebrows before she motioned her head towards Ron. Not sure what to say, I gave her a small shrug. The nerves in my stomach were growing by the minute, I didn’t know how to act around the redhead sitting in front of me. I had known him for so long, and nothing had ever caused this amount of tension between us. 

Hermione finally broke the silence. “I think I should go check to see if Harry made it back yet. You two stay up here and wait, I’ll make sure that none of the other boys come up here and see Amy.” Ron and I looked at her with a fearful expression as she stood up from the creaky bed. “You should talk about you know… whatever this is,” she explained, motioning between the two of us before swiftly exiting the room. 

The two of us sat stunned, not sure what to say. After about five minutes of silence, I finally took a deep breath and worked up the courage to say, “Hey. I really like you, Ron. And- I- I want to be with you. It’s so complicated with Draco and Lavender and the Order and our families and I’m just-”

“Scared?” he finished my sentence. I nodded, standing up and moving to sit next to him. “I’m scared too, Ames. I’ve held back my feelings for you for this long because I didn’t want to lose you as a friend,” Ron explained, “but if you’re willing to try to see if there’s something here, I am too.” 

I looked up and gave him a nervous smile, his blue eyes watching me affectionately. “You’re my best friend, Ron. Nothing will ever change that. But now you’re my best friend who I’ve snogged and who I’m crazy about.” Ron fought back a grin as he gently touched my cheek. “I couldn’t have said it better myself. Say, you’re already my best friend. How does becoming my girlfriend sound?” he said with a smirk etched onto his face.

I bit my lip as I tried to fight back my excitement. “That sounds perfect.” Ron grabbed my hand and eagerly pulled me into a tight embrace. My head rested on his shoulder, and I could feel a wave of emotions filling up inside me. “What do you think our families are going to say?” I asked. 

Ron laughed, not letting me go. “They’re gonna be bloody excited. I think they’ve been waiting for this moment since we were born. But I have to keep my eye on you around George- can’t have him trying to steal my girlfriend!”

I pulled away and gave Ron a loving shove and rolling my eyes. “I knew I shouldn’t have told you. You’re never going to let that one go, are you?” Ron shook his head and smirked, “Never,” before pulling me into a kiss. 

For not having taken any of the Felix Felicis potion, I couldn’t deny that in that moment, I had never felt luckier in my whole life.


	17. Sectumsempra

The next morning, I awoke exhausted but my heart was overflowing with excitement. I had ended up going back to the dungeons extremely late due to Harry’s trip down to Hagrid’s hut. Thankfully, the students had slowly made their way up to bed, so I could sit in the common room with my friends without the fear of getting caught. 

Of course, Ron and I were giddy in our new relationship, and Hermione was glad to know we finally “sealed the deal”. Ginny had just broken up with Dean Thomas, but told Ron and I that she was thrilled we finally got together, and that Charlie owed her 5 galleons. 

“You bet on us?!” Ron exclaimed to his sister. She let out a loud laugh. “We have been forever. Charlie thought that it would eventually happen after you two graduated, therefore I won.” I chuckled as the younger girl victoriously tossed her long red hair over her shoulder. “I definitely like her more than Lavender,” she mused, “but I think I liked Malfoy more than Ron.” 

I rolled my eyes as Ron scoffed loudly, moving to put his arm around my shoulder. After a few more minutes of conversation, I decided that I definitely needed to go back down to my own dorm, but promised I would see them in the morning and wanted to hear about what happened with Harry. 

“I’ll give you guys the Cloak back in the morning, okay?” I said as I stood in front of the portrait hole. Hermione gave me a grin and hug goodbye, and Ron nodded, before giving me a quick kiss on the cheek, which earned giggles and light applause from our friend. 

I rolled out of my bed in my dorm that was thankfully deserted. Mornings with Millicent and Pansy were always unenjoyable, so it was always a relief to get dressed in peace.

The day went by quickly, with a few of my friends running up to ask me about Ron, causing me to furiously blush. Finally, the four of us all had a free period, and we found ourselves out on the grounds of the school, eagerly discussing what Harry had learned from the previous night.

“So Ginny and Dean really broke up? And Ron and Amy are dating now?” Harry asked, picking at the grass beneath his feet. Hermione sighed. “Yes, but that doesn’t matter right now, can we-” 

“Do you think it was Ginny’s idea? Or Dean’s?” he pondered aloud, ignoring Hermione’s attempts to move on. I snickered quietly as Ron sat next to me, visibly confused as to why Harry cared so much about his little sister’s relationship. Harry finally gave up on interrogating us about the events in Gryffindor tower from the previous night, and explained his conversation with Slughorn, and the memory that had been extracted.

Hermione was horrified by the idea of Horcruxes, and was asking Harry dozens of questions. Finally, Harry finished filling us in on everything that he had discussed with the headmaster. Ron commented on the situation, breathing, “Wow...wow. You’re actually going to go with Dumbledore… and try and destroy… wow.” I nodded in agreement. “That’s pretty outrageous Harry, do you think you’re ready for this?” 

Harry nodded firmly, looking out onto the horizon. “I have to be.” In an attempt to change the subject, Hermione awkwardly cleared her throat. “Harry, did you hear Katie Bell is back from St. Mungo’s? Just in time for the match on Saturday!” The four of us happily discussed the upcoming Quidditch game, and I provided Ron with lots of advice for him as Keeper. 

The week moved by rapidly, and I was in a much better mood now that Ron and I were finally together. I would watch their Quidditch practices, study together in the library, and enjoy the classes that we got to have together. Transfiguration was one of Ron’s worse subjects, and the two of us were both thrilled when McGonagall asked me to help tutor him. 

After a successful session where Ron quickly transformed a mouse into a textbook, we happily walked down the stairs, quietly chatting. In an instant, Harry arrived at the bottom of the staircase, his clothes soaking wet and stained with red. “Harry?” I asked fearfully. Ron’s mouth was agape, and he stuttered, “Where’ve you-? Why are you soaking-? Is that blood?”

The boy sprinted up the stairs to us, and looked at Ron fearfully. “I need your book. Your Potions book. Quick…give it to me.” He was out of breath, tears brimming in his green eyes. Ron blinked at his friend, asking “But what about the Half-Blood-?” Harry stopped him, exclaiming, “I’ll explain later!”

Without any other questions, Ron reached into his bag and pulled out the purple textbook, extending it out to Harry. He immediately snatched it out of Ron’s shaking hands and dashed up the stairs and out of sight. 

There was a small puddle of blood tinted water where Harry had stood in front of us, and Ron was blankly staring at it. “What was that all about?” I finally asked, my heart pounding out of my chest. Ron looked down at me, his face painted with fear. “I don’t know.”

I separated from Ron, giving him a small hug and urging that I would see him at dinner and talk to him then, before heading down to the dungeons. I attempted to get some homework done, but it was near impossible when all I could imagine was Harry standing in front of us, horrified and stained with crimson blood. Dinner finally arrived, and I trudged up towards the Great Hall, searching for my boyfriend. 

I saw him seated at the Gryffindor table with Hermione and Ginny, the same blank expression on his face from earlier. I quickly made my way over to them, and Hermione looked extremely upset. “Guys, where’s Harry?” I asked as I arrived. “Is he okay?” Ron looked up at me, and pursed his lips before turning back to stare at the wooden table. Ginny raised her eyebrows in shock. “You didn’t hear?!”

I shook my head, before Hermione scoffed. “Harry almost killed Malfoy in the bathroom. That awful book of his-” My jaw fell to the floor. “Draco? What happened?!” Even though I had moved on from the thin blonde boy, my heart ached a little as I imagined him lying half dead on the floor. I had wished death upon him, but something about the idea of one of my best friends being the one to kill him was a tough pill to swallow. 

Ron was still silent, and Ginny went on to explain what Harry had told them. “He has detention with Snape every Saturday for the rest of the year, which means…” I sighed, finishing Ginny’s thoughts. “The Quidditch Cup.” She nodded, angrily grabbing a bread roll from the middle of the table. “I hate Snape, he’s just awful!”

Hermione looked at her friend in shock. “Well, don’t you think Harry deserved it?! He almost killed a fellow student! All because he was irresponsible and-” Ginny cut her off with a scowl. “Well, it sounded like Malfoy was going to use an Unforgivable Curse on Harry, so I’m frankly glad that he had something good up his sleeve!” 

The two girls glared at each other, obviously irritated by their opposing opinions. Ron still sat without saying any comments, he was visibly uncomfortable with the whole situation. I rested my hand on his shoulder, attempting to provide some comfort. “Well, it sounds like it was obviously a tense situation, and I’m sorry that Harry can’t play this weekend. We can’t change what happened in the past, so let’s just focus on hoping that both Harry and Draco are okay,” I said, hoping to ease some of the tension. 

Ron gave me a forced smile before I headed across the room towards the Slytherin table. Pansy was missing, presumably in the infirmary watching over Draco. The students were all discussing the events of the day, and bashing Harry for his actions. I could feel eyes staring at me and pointing at me. I ignored all the comments, I was frankly used to it.

My stomach lurched the entire meal as I contemplated the mess that Draco and Harry both created. Dirty plates began to pile up in the middle of the table, and I stood up from where I was sitting, flattening the creases out of my robes. As I made my way out of the Great Hall, I avoided my friends and Ron and headed straight to my dorm, emotionally burnt out by the events of the day.


	18. Weasley is Our King

Saturday morning was to put it lightly, dreadful. Pansy sobbed the whole previous night, loudly dragging Harry through the mud. I knew that Draco hated Pansy, and that he thought she was annoying, uptight, and ugly, but that didn’t stop the brunette from fawning over him. The image of Harry stained in Draco’s blood was still prominent in my mind, and I couldn’t stop thinking about my relationship with him, his Death Eater status, and of course how Ron felt about him.

Ron was always the type of person who would shut down when something traumatic happened, and not verbalize how he was feeling. I was good at figuring out what he was going through, and attempting to help him with his emotions. However, I hadn’t been able to talk to him alone since Harry’s incident in the bathroom. I knew Ron was most likely panicking about the upcoming Quidditch match, especially with their best player and his friend absent from the team.

All of my thoughts were beginning to overflow, and I could feel my blue eyes grow wet with tears. The last thing I wanted was for my roommates to see me crying, especially today, so I quietly climbed out of bed to open my trunk underneath the four poster bed. The lighting was still dark, and I rummaged through my trunk, struggling to find what I was searching for. Finally, my fingers brushed against soft leather and I pulled out the small notebook that Ron had gifted me for Christmas.

I could remember him telling me that writing down my thoughts and feelings might make me feel better, and I reached into my bag to retrieve my quill. After 20 minutes of non stop scribbling onto the thin yellow pages, my heart rate finally began to slow down and my eyes dried. 

Ron always somehow knew what was right for me, even if I didn’t. I couldn’t help but smile as I remembered Christmas this past year, and how different life was back then. My heart ached as I realized the last time I had seen my parents was September, so I wrote them a quick letter saying that I was doing okay, classes were good, and Ron and I were dating. Once I got dressed, I made my way out to the Owlery to find Billi to deliver my letter. 

As I rounded up the stairs, I was taken aback to see Harry standing in the tower, quietly petting Hedwig. He quickly turned around as he heard me enter, obviously tense at the idea of running into another student. Our eyes met, and his posture relaxed a little, but his face was still painted with frustration. 

“Hi Harry,” I murmured, walking over towards my owl, gently tying the letter to her ankle. “Hi,” Harry responded, “What are you doing up so early?” It was still extremely early, the sun was just peeking on the horizon as Billi flew out of the window. 

“I haven’t been sleeping well recently. My brain seems to always be running,” I said as I turned back to face the boy. “What about you?” 

Harry gave me a small smile. “Me too. Plus, after everything that happened yesterday, it’s just… worse. I was hoping not to see anyone up here.” I nodded silently, hoping to show that I cared about Harry’s well-being but was obviously affected by Friday’s events as well. Pulling our coats tighter, the two of us sat on the steps up to the Owlery, discussing all of our fears and emotions caused by the events over the past year as we watched the sun rise higher into the sky.

Harry was explaining all the things that Dumbledore and him had discussed, Voldemort’s backstory, and all the pressure that came with the task of destroying Horcruxes. I attempted to comfort him, but in all honesty, I would have felt the same way if I was in his shoes. 

I told Harry how even though I was so angry and upset with all the things that Draco had done, I still couldn’t stop myself from having pity for his situation. His parents were horrifying people, and the thought of working for a dark wizard as a teenager was bone chilling. Only to add onto the stress with my ex, the four of us still hadn’t discovered what he had been doing in the Room of Requirement.  
Finally, Harry stood up, extending a hand out to me. “Let’s go eat. Food fixes everything,” he smiled gently. I gave a small laugh, grabbing his hand and pulling myself up. “You sound like Ron.” 

We made our way to the Great Hall in silence, just happy to finally have been able to get some of our tense feelings off our chest. As we stood in the entrance hall, he turned to me and said, “I really am glad I met you Amy. And I think you’re awfully good for Ron.” I blushed, giving Harry a hug. “Thanks.” Harry laughed a little, muttering, “I’m surprised you finally fell for him. He’s been talking about how much he fancied you since I met the two of you on the train.” 

I pulled away giggling, giving Harry a small smack on the head. “Well, I fancy him now, that’s all that matters.” It was as if talking about Ron had summoned him, for the redhead instantly walked into the room, eying both of us. 

Ron’s face dropped a little at the sight of Harry, and I made my way over to my boyfriend, giving him a tight embrace. “Ron. Are you okay?” I asked softly into his shoulder. I felt Ron nod as he wrapped his large arms around my back. “Harry’s doing okay. He’s just a little shaken up. But, you should talk to him,” I explained as I let go to get a look at the freckled face I cared about so deeply.

Ron’s eyes flashed from mine to look at Harry, who was anxiously heading towards the Gryffindor table. He nodded again, looking back at me and saying the first words I had heard him say since last afternoon. “Okay, Ames. I will.” 

I grinned up at him, explaining I would talk to him before the match and gave him a quick peck on the lips before hurrying over to the Slytherins. Most of them were talking about how unfair it was that the Slytherin team wasn’t competing, and no matter how much they hated Ravenclaws, they would do anything to have the Gryffindors lose. 

Some students were humming the familiar “Weasley is Our King”, and I could feel my own nerves bubbling up in anticipation for the match. Ginny was replacing Harry as Seeker, and the tension was even higher considering that it meant Dean Thomas would also be playing during the match. Ginny was never the type of person who let breakups affect her for very long, and she was back to treating Dean like normal. However, Dean was still very much infatuated with Ginny, and would get distracted staring at her during practices.

Out of all the Gryffindor players, I was easily the most nervous for Ron. He was known to be a great Keeper, but often let other people’s taunts and his own anxieties get into his own head. He sat across the room, eating his toast as Harry was obviously providing words of encouragement.

The match finally rolled around, and I headed down to the field with Hermione, Neville, and Luna. Despite being a Ravenclaw, Luna had brought her enormous lion head to wear at the match, and happily painted red onto our faces. She delicately drew Ron’s numbers onto my left cheek, giving me a smile.

We settled into our seats, and the two teams finally made their way onto the field. Ron’s eyes scanned the rows until he saw the four of us, loudly cheering. He gave me a nervous grin as he slowly mounted his broomstick and made his way up to the goal posts. The Ravenclaws were angrily glaring at the opposing team, and Cho Chang had her long dark hair pulled into a tight ponytail. She said something to Ginny, which caused the smaller girl to spit an insult right back before flying up into the sky. 

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and released the balls, signaling the beginning of the game. Katie Bell quickly took possession of the Quaffle and raced down towards the other end of the field. Bludgers were flying back and forth, and finally made contact with a third-year Ravenclaw. 

Harry had thankfully gifted Ginny his Firebolt to use during the match, and she was happily circling the field on it as the Gryffindors scored countless times.

Ron was in high spirits, for he was easily blocking almost every shot that the Ravenclaws threw. This caused the other houses to boo and complain, but all the students cheering for Gryffindor were chanting their own rendition of “Weasley is Our King”.  
After a long and intense game, Ginny finally caught the Golden Snitch just seconds before Cho, ending the match at four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty. Cheers erupted from the red section, and Ginny excitedly raised the Snitch above her head, only causing the applause to grow. 

We headed down to the field, where I quickly congratulated the other players before running towards Ron’s arms. “I’m so bloody proud of you! You were incredible, you blocked almost every shot, and-” Ron was grinning from cheek to cheek as he leaned in to give me an eager kiss. I had never seen him so truly happy, and he couldn’t stop asking me if I had seen him block a certain throw. 

“Oh, did you see when I went upside down? When Roger Davies tried to make a goal?” he said eagerly as we walked up towards the Gryffindor tower, his arm draped around my shoulder. “I promise, Ron, I saw them all!!” He beamed at me, as we climbed through the portrait hole. All the Gryffindors were so giddy, none of them even stopped to notice that there was a Slytherin standing in the midst of them.

There were tables of snacks and Butterbeer in the corner, and Ron went to grab us some, refusing to let go of the silver trophy in his hand. Students all around me were excitedly reciting things that had happened during the match, all chatting and laughing as the sun began to drop out of sight. 

Ron made his way back over to me, forcing Hermione to help him carry all of our food on the plates. She happily helped, congratulating Ron on playing so great and happily discussing life with the two of us. Ron smiled at me, holding up the shiny cup.

“Ames, I can see myself in this thing!” he exclaimed, extending it out so the trophy fit both of us in the reflection. I bit my lip in joy, looking up at him. “It’s amazing, and somehow you look even more attractive in it.” Ron’s face turned pink as he leaned down to kiss me again, once again causing Hermione to burst into excited giggles.

Suddenly, the portrait hole swung open, revealing Harry frozen in anticipation. Ron turned around to see his friend before cheering, “WE WON!” while raising the gleaming trophy in the air. 

Harry’s face broke into a grin, and Ginny darted across the room towards Harry and threw herself into an excited hug. And in seconds, before anyone expected it, Harry firmly planted his lips onto hers. 

Hermione and I let out a simultaneous gasp, turning to look at each other then at Ron standing next to us. Ron’s mouth was slightly agape, staring at his dear friend kissing his little sister. I waited in anticipation to see what he would do, knowing that he had never picked up on Harry and Ginny’s connection. 

Finally, Harry broke away smiling like a mad man. Most the students erupted into cheers and laughter, while Dean Thomas and Romilda Vane both seemed unimpressed. Fighting back their smiles, Harry and Ginny both turned nervously to examine Ron’s reaction. 

He was still staring blankly at the two of them, frankly in shock of what he just witnessed. I nudged him in the ribs, nodding slightly and giving him a soft smile. Finally, Ron pursed his lips together and shrugged, as if to say “I guess if you have to”.

Harry and Ginny both beamed at each other, thrilled to have the reluctant support of their friend and brother.

I leaned over to Hermione, chuckling, “You owe me five galleons,” which caused her to let out a laugh and reach into her pocket, as Ron stared at the two of us still confused.

Wrapping my arm around his waist, I smiled up at him, “It was bound to happen, Ron. But don’t worry. I think we’re the cuter couple.” He smirked down at me, planting a kiss on the top of my head.

In all our years at Hogwarts, I don’t think any of the five of us had ever been happier than we were at that moment.


	19. The Dark Mark

The next few weeks of school were pure joy. Despite the stress of classes and the constant stream of homework that Snape and other professors were always assigning, my core group of friends were always together having fun.

Harry and Ginny’s new relationship was the hottest gossip in all of Hogwarts, and I could tell that Harry enjoyed being talked about for something that he was rather eager about. Ron was still a protective older brother, and would frequently warn them that he would take away his permission. However, with my own support and guidance, he was becoming slightly more open to the idea.

One day, the five of us sat in the library, Hermione piling old books onto the table in front of us. She was a bit of a fifth wheel, but I could tell romance was the last thing on her mind. Every minute of her life was dedicated to researching Horcruxes or the identity of the Half-Blood Prince. Additionally, Hermione quite enjoyed living vicariously through Ginny and I’s relationships. 

Ron was in the chair next to me, his arm around my waist as we listened to Ginny ranting about the rumors swirling around the school. She was holding a copy of the Daily Prophet in her hands, leaning against the black haired boy who was affectionately watching her complain. “Three dementor attacks in a week, and all Romilda Vane does is ask me if you’ve got a hippogriff tattooed across your chest!” Ginny whined.

Hermione and I broke into laughter, while Ron seemed horrified by the idea of his sister seeing Harry without a shirt on, while Harry sat in silence, his lips tugging into a smirk. “What did you tell them?” Her brown eyes gleamed at him as she responded, “I told her it’s a Hungarian Horntail. Much more macho.”   
I choked back a laugh as Hermione set down the worn down book in her hand, obviously interested in the conversation. “What did you tell her Ron’s got?” She giggled as she attempted to tame her bushy hair by putting it into a tight ponytail. Ginny’s face gleamed with mischief as she turned to look at her older brother. 

“A Pygmy Puff, but I didn’t say where.” Ron opened his mouth to protest, but the rest of us were laughing so hard that Madam Pince came over to our table to scold us. 

The weather began to warm up with each coming day, and soon enough June finally rolled around. Time spent with Ginny was decreasing slowly due to her O.W.L. examinations and while I was often flooded with assignments to do, I found myself always with Ron. It still felt like the two of us were best friends, but now that we were dating, we had a deeper connection than before.

I told him everything, and vice versa, and we were always having fun together and creating new memories together. Hermione and Harry had been spending time together in the library due to Ginny’s busy schedule, and she had finally made a breakthrough on the identity of who wrote in Harry’s textbook.

One afternoon, while Harry was complaining about his detentions with Snape, when Jimmy Peakes came barreling up to us, holding a small piece of parchment in his hand. Harry excitedly unraveled it, before exclaiming, “Hey… it’s from Dumbledore! He wants me to go to his office as quickly as I can!” 

Hermione, Ron, and I all stared at our friend in shock before Ron mumbled, “Blimey, you don’t reckon… he hasn’t found-?” Harry quickly stood up and collected his things, shoving Dumbledore’s note into his pocket. “Better go and see, hadn’t I?” he asked before hastily leaving us.

The three of us sat in silence, unable to comprehend what had happened. “A Horcrux,” Hermione finally breathed, her voice wavering. I swallowed hard and looked at them next to me, my heart racing with anxiety. “Do you think he’s going to be okay? What if something bad happens?” 

Ron glanced at me, obviously nervous for his friend as well, but instead pulled me into a tight hug. “Harry’s a good wizard, he’ll be safe. Plus, he’ll be with Dumbledore.” We sat holding each other in anxious anticipation before I realized how late it was. 

“We should go to our dorms. I can talk to you all tomorrow, I just think I should at least try to get some sleep,” I explained, standing up from where I sat with Ron and Hermione. The two Gryffindors followed suit, nodding slowly. Ron gave me a quick kiss goodnight before I headed down the stairs into the dimly lit common room. 

Sleeping seemed near impossible, and I stared anxiously at the ceiling as I imagined Harry and Dumbledore off in a mysterious place, hunting to destroy a piece of Voldemort’s soul. The past few nights I had been scribbling my jumbled thoughts in the small leather notebook. Tonight was no different, and my worries about Voldemort and his army of Death Eaters were spilling out onto the pages. 

I envived Millicent, who was snoring loudly in the bed beside mine. I couldn’t fathom being at Hogwarts and my biggest concern being the daily gossip. I pictured the fellow 6th year Slytherins always laughing and picking on other students. Crabbe and Goyle were frequently down in the common room, loudly discussing their Death Eater parents, while Pansy and Blaise would quietly snicker next to them.

Draco used to be just like them, but this year had certainly taken quite a toll on him. He was no longer the cocky, confident, and smooth-talking bully, he had become a shell of his former self. He sat in the common room away from his friends, always staring out the window with a blank expression.

I wasn’t sure the impact that his father being in Azkaban had on him, but I was sure that there was more to that when it came to Draco’s odd actions. Voldemort couldn’t possibly have an intense mission for him to complete, especially as an underage wizard. Yet still, something was constantly sucking the life out of Draco, and for months, the trio and I hadn’t been able to discern it.

My hand had become sore from writing on the fragile parchment for so long, and I gently set it down to take a rest and gazed out the window into the dark lake. The creatures were swimming around frantically, as if they could sense the tension that lingered in the air. I decided to finally try and get some sleep, gently closing the notebook and turning to stow it in my trunk.

The inside of my trunk felt like a warm summer’s day, and I quickly pulled my hand out, in shock of what I had just experienced. In that instant, the thought of waking up my roommates was the last thing on my mind as I dug through my belongings, desperately trying to discover the source of the heat. Finally, my fingers brushed against a small item that felt as if it was on fire. I quickly pulled it out and pushed my glasses up higher onto my face, trying to discern what it was.

My heart stopped as I read the roman numerals etched on the sides of the Galleon and remembered what it was. Our previous year, Hermione had passed out the special coins to all the members of Dumbledore’s Army so that we would know when our new secret meetings would be happening. The coins hadn’t been used since then, and I instantly reached for my shoes, jacket, and wand and hurried down the stairs into the common room. 

It was still somewhat full, with some fifth year students preparing for exams, and a few couples lingering in the corners. I didn’t acknowledge any of them as I promptly exited the room and headed up towards Gryffindor tower, not even slightly caring if I was caught by a teacher.

I finally rounded the corner and saw Ron and Hermione at the top of the stairs, talking to Ginny who was pacing back and forth, running her fingers through her hair. Running up to them, I flung myself into Ron’s arms while asking, “What’s happening? Is Harry okay? The galleon from last year changed, and I thought something-”

Hermione stopped me. “Good, they still worked! Hopefully more people will show up,” she said, her voice trailing off. Ron was holding an old sock in his hand, staring at it with shock. “Can someone please tell me what’s going on?” I exclaimed, becoming frustrated with my friends.

Ginny’s feet stopped moving and she turned to look at me. “Harry came into the common room before he left with Dumbledore, and he told Ron and Hermione to call the D.A, and that we need to watch Snape. Then he told them that the four of us should split that,” she finished, motioning towards the sock in Ron’s hand.

“A sock?!” I exclaimed in disbelief. Ron shook his head, slowly reaching into the fabric to pull out a half empty vial of Felix Felicis. The golden liquid shimmered even in the nighttime, and silence fell over the corridor as we all stared in shock.

“I just don’t know why he didn’t tell us anything more,” Ron grumbled. Ginny snorted. “He’s been spending all that time with Dumbledore, he gets more cryptic every day.” Her comment made us all crack a small smile, giving a glimmer of hope to the stressful moment. 

Hermione finally reached for the Liquid Luck and took a small swig before she passed it onto Ginny. “He told us to drink it. We should, and let’s go find Snape. I don’t think anyone else is going to show up sadly.” We all mimicked Hermione, drinking a small amount of the potion before the vial was bone dry. 

I instantly felt my body change its demeanor, as if it was prepared for any trials that might come up. Leading my friends down to Snape’s office in the dungeons, we narrowly avoided Filch detecting us. After standing outside of the greasy haired professor’s door, the four of us all agreed that the right thing to do was to move on. Ron suggested we head up to the seventh floor and scope out the Room of Requirement.

Per usual, Draco had been missing for most of the afternoon, but it seemed as if his absence had been even more frequent the past few weeks. However, it could just be I was spending less time around the Slytherins and frankly hadn’t been paying attention.

Ron led us up the stairs this time, and Hermione, Ginny, and I followed close behind the tall ginger. As we were halfway towards the Room of Requirement, a loud crack came from the grounds. Our eyes all met, and we silently nodded in agreement as we turned to head out towards the source of the noise. I gripped my wand as tightly as I could, my heart pounding out of my chest. 

As we stood on the grass outside of the castle, we scanned the trees, searching for anything suspicious. Hermione suddenly let out a loud gasp, and pointed her wand towards the sky. Ron instinctively grabbed my hand with his free hand as we turned around to see what Hermione was staring at.

I felt all the color drain from my face and my wand slip out of my sweaty palms as I looked up into the sky, to see the bright green image of a serpent above the Astronomy Tower.

Ron’s head turned down to look at me, his blue eyes wider than I had ever seen them. My breath was hitched in my throat, and I could see the fear clearly painted on my friend’s faces.

Death Eaters were at Hogwarts, and the people that we all relied on most were absent.


	20. The Battle at the Astronomy Tower

The sky was pitch black, the only thing illuminating the grounds was the Dark Mark. The serpent and skull were staring down at the four of us, almost taunting us with its power. My body was numb as I couldn't tear my eyes away. I had never been so terrified in my life. Silence hung over us, and Ron's hand in mine was getting tighter by the second.

"We have to go," Ginny finally said. Hermione and Ron both nodded calmly, taking a step forward. My feet stood firmly planted, shaking my head as Ron gently pulled my wrist. I shook my head no again, tears filling my eyes. "No. There's no way we're going up there. Not without Dumbledore, or Harry, or any of the Order. We're just students, if we go, we're going to die!"

The three Gryffindors blinked at me in awe, obviously confused by my response. "We might die, but if we don't go, everyone here at the castle might die," Ginny argued, her eyes ablaze. Hermione nodded and added, "Amy, we took Harry's Liquid Luck. We should be safe." Ron looked at his friend and sister, then turned to look at me. "They're right, we have to."

For the third time, I shook my head vigorously, pulling my hand from Ron's grasp. "There has to be a better way than just waltzing in there. How are we supposed to know how many Death Eaters are here?! We could be outnumbered!" I exclaimed. Ginny was growing more frustrated, gesturing her wand towards the Astronomy Tower. "It doesn't matter if we're outnumbered, it's the right thing to do!! And besides, who would come help us?!"

My mind flashed with an idea. Ron took notice of the change on my face, asking, "What?" I held up my hand to the three of them in front of me. "I have an idea. I'll be right back, I promise. Once I get back, then we can go to the Astronomy Tower." Ginny hesitated, before nodding and lowering her wand.

Hermione looked at me with anticipation and confusion, and Ron was biting his lip as he looked at me. I gave them all a tight lipped smile before turning to sprint down towards the gates of Hogwarts. Finally crossing the threshold of the school, I stopped and closed my eyes to concentrate.

I had only passed my Apparition Test a few months prior and I had never tried to apparate by myself. Thinking of the 3 Ds that we were taught, I felt my body twist and seem as if it was being sucked through a straw. My stomach was churning as I traveled through the air, finally feeling my feet land on solid ground. I opened my eyes and promptly examined myself to make sure I was fully intact before rushing towards the house ahead of me.

Pushing open the creaky door, I burst into the front room where I was immediately faced with five wands in my face.

"Amy?? What's wrong? Are you okay?!" Molly Weasley gasped, lowering her wand as she examined my face. The rest of the Weasleys followed, and I tried to catch my breath. "Death Eaters... at Hogwarts... call the Order..." I stumbled, my heart racing. Molly let out a gasp as Arthur quickly sent a Patronus charm to notify other members of the Order, before grabbing onto the twins and Bill. "Hurry, we have to go now!" He shouted as Molly took my arm before we were gone with a crack. We finally all landed outside of the gate, and I held onto my other mother to regain my balance.

Nymphadora Tonks was racing up from her post at Hogsmeade, evidently having seen the Dark Mark in the sky. I led the group of adults back through the gates and up to where Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were nervously waiting. Hermione was pacing as she practiced spells, Ginny was angrily staring at the Astronomy Tower, and Ron had that usual blank look of fear on his face.

"Ron!" I called out to them, sprinting up to give him a hug. He gave me a relieved smile, gently lifting me off the ground with joy that I was alright. "Mum? Dad?" Ginny asked with a tone of confusion as her family trailed behind me.

"I apparated to the Burrow, and we notified the Order, then they came back with me, you know. For backup." I explained to the three others. Hermione broke into a meager grin, before affirming, "Brilliant!"

Our small group hastily made our way towards the mark, Felix Felicis still coursing through my veins. Neville and Luna had eventually seen their special Galleons and come out to assist us in the fight. We rounded the corner at the base of the Astronomy Tower to see a group of six Death Eaters laughing and causing a ruckus. Arthur and Molly both jumped out, shouting curses. The rest of us followed, making the Death Eaters grow even more infuriated.

Flashes of green and red were everywhere, and I could barely keep track of what was happening. I saw Ginny in the corner, throwing curse after curse at both of the Carrows. Molly and Tonks were fighting a Death Eater named Yaxley, and I had never seen the kind and loving mother so enraged and passionate.

Harry's Liquid Luck was paying off, for every curse and hex shot towards Ron, Hermione, Ginny or I narrowly missed us, or would accidentally hit a fellow Death Eater. Due to our luckiness, Ron and I were with Luna and Neville who weren't as fortunate as us. The Death Eaters were getting impatient with the battle, they were all looking around, waiting for someone to show up. My thoughts were racing, and I was just praying they weren't expecting Voldemort to come here.

Finally, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a glimpse of white hair and I felt my heart sink. "Draco," I commented to Ron, motioning my head towards the boy. Ron looked at me in a moment of shock, and then nodded, as if to tell me I had to go talk to him.

As I made my way over to the base of the stairs, I could feel the potion wearing off as curses were getting closer and closer to hitting me. Draco was halfway up to the top of the tower, his wand visibly shaking in his hands and his lips quivering with emotion. "Draco!" I called out, my voice cracking.

His head snapped towards me in anger, yet his eyes were filled with heartbreak and fear. "What are you doing here Amy? Just leave me alone," he spat, biting his bottom lip to keep from breaking down. I felt my own emotions rising inside of me, as I finally let out everything that I had been holding in for months.

"No, Draco, listen to me. You don't have to do this, you don't have to be like them. You can come with us, and help us. I'm sorry that you have a shitty family and you feel like you're stuck in this, but I know you're a good person," I sobbed, reaching my hand out to him. "Please."

Tears began to roll down his own cheeks, spilling onto his pressed black suit. "You don't understand!" he yelled back. I took a few steps closer to him, hoping that he would listen to the words I was saying. "But I can try! Please, I'm begging you- whatever Voldemort wants you to do, you don't have to do this."

By now, we were both fully sobbing, remembering the happy moments that we had shared together. I thought of the times he had helped me with my homework, defended me to Crabbe and Goyle, our laughs, how he told me he always secretly thought that Aurors were cool, how Snape terrified him, and more. I thought of his words he told me at the beginning of the year in the common room. "You know you're the only one who cares about me, right?"

My heart shattered as I looked at my ex-boyfriend and friend in front of me, eyes swollen from tears, his hair matted, and the life gone from his face. Even though our relationship ended on bad terms, I would be an awful person if I didn't at least try to help him. "I truly care about you, Draco. And I'm sorry. I hope you understand." He gripped his quivering wand tighter, as he raised his wand towards me and cried, "Stupefy!" 

I felt my body fly backwards, and shut my eyes in fear. "Ames!" echoed up from the bottom of the stairs, and all I could picture was Ron watching me fall with fear engrained on his face that I loved so much.

My body finally collided with the ground, causing me to let out a blood-curdling scream. And then everything went black.


	21. Recovery

"Is she okay?"

My eyelids were fluttering slightly, and it felt as if there were a thousand pounds on top of me. My breathing was shallow, and I felt a bandage wrapped around my arm. Finally opening my eyes, I saw the familiar head of red hair sitting at the end of my cot, peering up at Madam Pomfrey.

The Healer gave him a comforting look and motioned towards me. His head instantly snapped to look at me, and his face melted as he saw me stir. Rushing up to come closer to me, his hand gently caressed my hair. "Merlin's beard, Ames... I'm so glad you're alright." I tried my hardest to smile at him, but every muscle in my body still ached. Ron sensed my struggle, and he tenderly shook his head. "It's alright, you can rest," he comforted, placing a delicate kiss on my forehead. Closing my eyes again, I listened in to the plethora of noises in the infirmary.

I hadn't seen who was in the room, but once Harry entered through the large door with Ginny, I discerned everyone's voices and what had happened during the battle.

Neville, Professor Flitwick, and Bill were all injured as well, and I could hear the sobs of Fleur as everyone discussed his injuries. Apparently, the werewolf Greyback had attacked him, and his face was almost unrecognizable. Madam Pomfrey and Professor Lupin were both trying to explain what the outcome for Bill might be like, while all the Weasleys were in silence, thinking about their eldest child. Finally, Ron yelled out to the others from my side. "Dumbledore might know something that'd work, though. Where is he? Bill fought those maniacs on Dumbledore's orders, Dumbledore owes him, he can't leave him in this state-"

Ginny cut Ron's statement off with a wavering, "Ron... Dumbledore's dead."

I was too weak to scream, as I felt every last glimmer of hope drain out of my body. Dumbledore couldn't be dead. He was the best wizard we all knew, and the only one that Voldemort was afraid of.

The rest of the room was obviously unaware of this fact as well, as everyone began to yell out in pain. "No!" Lupin cried, and Tonks quietly asked Harry how it happened. Harry cleared his throat and shakily answered, "Snape killed him."

The knife in my heart was only pushed in further. Snape. The man our headmaster loved, protected, and defended had been his demise. A wave of grief and silence fell over the hospital wing as Harry explained the events that had happened in the Astronomy Tower. I imgained all of us fighting down below, not even aware that the two of them were above us. And then, right as Harry was retelling the story, the thought of Draco ascending the stairs flashed in my mind. He had been there.

Professor McGonagall eventually entered the room as well, and conversations about Snape and the Death Eaters were in full swing. They all pieced together how Draco had let them in using a Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement, how Snape might have fooled Dumbledore, and addressed my own situation. Draco had disarmed me on the stairs, and I had fallen almost halfway down before hitting the concrete floor. I went unconscious immediately, and Ron was making his way over to me when Draco threw Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, causing the room to turn pitch black. When everything eventually cleared, the Death Eaters were gone.

The room grew silent again, and it was impossible not to feel empty. Hogwarts had always been the safest place, and Dumbledore had been everyone's encouragement and made us all feel at home. And now he was just gone.

I finally opened my eyes again, slowly regaining my strength due to the spells that Madam Pomfrey had used. I gently sat up, causing Ron to turn his head away from Fleur and Bill's conversation to look at me.

He scooted closer to me, giving me a weary smile. The sadness that hung in the room was palpable, but everyone was thankful that there were no more deaths. I looked up at the freckled face that was so comforting to me, and I murmured, "I tried to help him... Draco. Told him he could be better, that he didn't have to be who everybody expected him to be." Ron nodded quietly, tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"And then he almost killed me. And Dumbledore. I just- I hate that I thought I could save him," my voice trembled as a tear rolled down my cheek. Ron's thumb gently swiped it away, his blue eyes looking at me calmly.

Somehow when it came to helping me feel better, Ron was a master at it, especially considering he was just an anxious and impatient teenager who frankly had the emotional range of a teaspoon. "You're a good person Ames, despite what you might think. You knew Draco better than anyone, and I bet he wanted to listen. But he was just a coward."

I laughed faintly, rolling my eyes. "Not surprised that you think that, Mr. Gryffindor." Ron's cheeks turned pink as he fought back a laugh. It still felt wrong to be joking in such a dire time, but I couldn't help it as my boyfriend sat next to me. In a world that just felt like it had been hit with Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, Ron was my source of light.

Molly and Arthur eventually made their way over to my bed, checking in to make sure I was okay. Molly's expression was warm and kind as always, and she was hastily fluffing my pillows, inquiring if I needed food, and beckoning Madam Pomfrey over to ask questions about my condition. Arthur was much calmer than his wife, simply telling me how proud of us he was, and that my quick decision to apparate to the Burrow most likely saved dozens of lives.

The infirmary was quieting down, for Harry had left with Professor McGonagall to speak with the other teachers, Tonks and Lupin were outside, softly discussing their relationship, while Bill and Fleur sat silently together in the corner. Neville was sound asleep, and Professor Flitwick had been feeling stronger and left to go inform the Ravenclaws of the night's events.

The enormous doors to the hospital wing flew open for the first time in over an hour, and I couldn't hold back sobs as I saw my parents standing in the doorway.

"Mom, Dad," I cried out to them. Ron stood up from his seat beside me, following Molly to the other side of the room as they hurried up to my bed. My mother's cheeks were stained wet with tears, as she bent over to wrap me in a hug. My father followed, putting his arms around the two of us. My body ached as I embraced them, yet I hardly noticed. I was just so content to have them wrapped around me.

Not having seen their faces for ten long months, I had never been so grateful to have my parents next to me. My mom's delicate hands were holding my cheeks, examining my face. I was expecting her to scold me for my actions like she normally would, but she couldn't even form words. My dad finally spoke, running his fingers through his dark brown hair restlessly.

"We're just so glad you're alright, and we're extremely proud of you. Bloody hell, fighting Death Eaters at 17?! I couldn't have done that when I was your age." I giggled quietly at my father's comment before responding, "Sorry I broke my promise... you know, to stay safe?" My mom let out a breath, wiping a tear off her pink cheeks. "You're safe now. That's all that matters."

We spent the next hour catching up and talking, elated to be in the same room and all alive and breathing. They told me about my brother, and how he had been helping Fred and George at the joke shop, how my dog at home had been going crazy missing me so much, and of course they asked about Ron.

I forced the red headed family to come join us, and Arthur and Molly gushed to my parents about how proud they were of me, and gossiped to them about Ron and I. Molly took my mom's arm, buzzing, "Oh Amelia, you should see how he writes about her! He says he's never felt like this, and he can't believe how lucky he is-"

"Mum!" Ron exclaimed, mortified that I could overhear. I simply laughed, gripping his hand to pull him in closer to me. My father lectured Ron briefly, making sure that he wouldn't do anything to hurt me, and ended with an "or else". Molly nodded in agreement, seconding his threat. Ron grew more and more red by the second, overwhelmed by our parents examining our relationship.

Arthur looked at the two of us, taking a deep breath before saying, "Now we can't stop you if you want to-" he paused, raising his eyebrows before he continuing, "-have fun... but Ron, make sure that you-"

Everyone's eyes widened, and Ron buried his face in his palms as Molly and my mother instantly went to smack the back of Arthur's head, scolding him for his inappropriate comments. The Weasleys eventually bid us goodbye, promising to visit in the morning. Ron was pulled away from me, and he gave me a quick smirk and wave before disappearing into the hallway. My parents ordered me to try and get some more rest, as they moved to sit comfortably beside my bed.

For the first time in hours, a sense of peace washed over me, and I silently stared at the intricate ceilings above me. It was impossible to come to terms with what had happened, but we had to. We had to keep fighting, for Dumbledore, for Bill, for Cedric, and all the others whose lives had been lost. The Second Wizarding War had begun.


	22. The White Tomb

The few days I spent in the infirmary were mundane, with my parents always beside me, making sure that I was doing okay. Since Dumbledore's death, classes and exams had been cancelled, and many students were leaving to go back home every day. Snape had vanished the night of the battle, and many Ministry officials were searching for his whereabouts.

Despite the amount of individuals fleeing the castle every day, witches and wizards from all over were pouring into Hogsmeade to prepare for Dumbledore's funeral. Madame Maxime from Beauxbatons arrived at the castle, meeting Hagrid with teary eyes. The Minister of Magic himself was staying at Hogwarts for the funeral, much to Harry's displeasure.

I was somewhat lonely being stuck in the hospital wing while my boyfriend and friends got to spend their time mourning together, but they tried their best to come and visit me as much as they could. Bill was still in the infirmary as well, so Molly and Arthur often visited. My parents enjoyed seeing their best friends so much, even if the circumstances were unpleasant.

The day before the funeral, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny came into the hospital wing, despite Madam Pomfrey's protests. I eagerly sat up, excited to see the familiar faces who always made me feel better. Ginny went over to see Bill, who was still recovering from his injuries, a few beds to the left of me.

Ron came up to my cot and gave me a tight embrace as I breathed in his familiar scent that melted my heart. I leaned in to kiss him before he pulled away. I shot him an irritated look as he glanced over at my parents sitting a few feet away, awkwardly watching.

Trying to hold back giggles due to Ron's shyness, I grinned at the three other friends as they crowded around my bed. "Hey Amy! How do you feel?" Hermione asked me leaning down to give me a hug. "A lot better! Madam Pomfrey says that I should be good to leave by tomorrow morning... in time for the funeral," I explained, my voice trailing off as the thought of our deceased headmaster came into my mind.

Butting into the conversation, my mother cleared her throat before saying, "Well, I think it might be best if you stay here a little while longer. Just to be safe." Harry, never knowing how to hold his tongue, scoffed loudly. "Don't you think Madam Pomfrey, the professional Healer, knows what's better for Amy's health compared to you?" My jaw dropped slightly at Harry's sassy remark, and Ron and Hermione both looked at each other nervously.

My mother's icy blue eyes glared at Harry, obviously preparing to scold the boy before my father quickly stood up, clapping his hands together. "Well, we should get going. Let Amy spend some time with her friends without her boring parents," he looked down at me, grinning. A chuckle escaped my lips as I beamed at my father with gratitude.

"But-" my mother started before my father cut her off with a stern, "Amelia." She reluctantly sighed, standing to join him. They both placed a kiss on my forehead before heading off into the hallway, most likely to find some other members of the Order.

Once they disappeared, I tugged Ron's arm, dragging him down towards my lips. Harry groaned in disgust, earning a punch on the shoulder from Hermione and a laugh from his girlfriend, who had just rejoined us. I pulled away, grinning at the ginger who was blushing per usual. "You can't be scared to be my boyfriend around my parents," I joked, "Anytime you see them, you get so tense!"

Ron settled in on the side of my bed as Ginny exclaimed with a laugh, "He's bloody terrified of them! He's known them his entire life but now he's being a wuss." He rolled his eyes before defending, "You should see the way they look at me... like I'm going to murder Ames or something." We all laughed, moving on from the subject of Ron's anxieties and onto the impending future.

Hermione predicted that school next year would be awful, and that many students would most likely not be allowed to return. She was discussing her fears about her parents in the Muggle world, and wondered what the coming months were going to look like.

Ginny was seated next to Harry, who was reluctantly holding her thin hands, his face deep in thought. "I suppose I'm just going to have to accept that he really is going to marry her," she sighed, turning to look at Fleur who was fluffing her injured fiancee's pillows. "She's not that bad," Harry responded, causing the redhead to shoot him a menacing look. "Ugly though," he added as he nudged her tenderly, a giggle escaping her lips.

Hermione quietly pulled out the Daily Prophet as Ron, Ginny, Harry, and I all chatted about the upcoming wedding, trying to focus on the positive events in the midst of all the suffering. Ron looked over at the brunette, reluctantly asking, "Anyone else we know died?" I swallowed hard, trying to hide my fear as Hermione pursed her lips and shook her head. "No... they're still looking for Snape but no sign-"

Harry's face twisted with anger as he spat, "Of course not. They won't find Snape until they find Voldemort, and seeing as they've never managed to do that in all this time..." I cleared my throat, trying to move away from the conversation of Snape.

Even with all of our negative feelings towards the professor the past six years, we all felt enraged and betrayed by his actions. Professor Slughorn was now acting as the Slytherin Head of House due to Snape's absence, and I was quite thankful. Despite being a little crazy, Slughorn was much kinder than Snape and also, you know, hadn't murdered our headmaster.

"It's getting late... Do you think you guys should head back down to Gryffindor Tower?" I asked, not up for discussing the week's events any longer. Ginny nodded, yawning. "That's a good idea, I haven't been sleeping well lately because of... well-"

Hermione hurriedly put the Daily Prophet away in her bag as she stood up from the side of my bed. "Same goes for me. Harry, c'mon, Ron can catch up later," she urged the dark haired boy to join her.

Harry hesitated before rising out of his seat to join them. Ginny's lips turned up slightly into a smile as she leaned over to peck his cheek. Ron let out a soft groan as Harry's face turned pink, looking to his girlfriend with a hint of worry in his eyes. "Goodnight Amy," Hermione called out as the three walked out of the hospital wing, "See you tomorrow!"

I smiled as they vanished around the corner, Ron still seated next to me with his hand laced in mine. We sat in silence for the next half hour, just content to be next to each other, both breathing, healthy, and together.

The ginger finally broke the silence, looking down into my eyes with a soft look. "Are you going to be okay?" Nervously twirling my fingers around my blonde locks, I gave a small nod. "Yeah. I'm just- terrified. But I know I'll be okay, as long as I'm with you."

Ron bobbed his head in agreement, before chuckling, "That was bloody cheesy."

I rolled my eyes as I shoved him slightly, causing him to playfully nudge me back. The clock on the wall hit 10 o'clock, and his blue eyes were watching it reluctantly. "I should probably go now," he sighed and pressed his lips together. "I wish you didn't have to leave, why can't you just stay in here with me? Look, there's an empty bed right next to me!" I said, motioning towards the unoccupied cot to the right of me.

Ron laughed, giving me a kiss before standing. "I wish, but I'd rather not have your parents slaughter me." I grinned before adding, "And Madam Pomfrey. She already hates how many people visit here."

My boyfriend leaned down to give me one last kiss before he trailed out of the room, looking back and waving goodbye every few steps he took.

Despite the amount of stress and fear that I was feeling, I fell asleep quickly, and woke up to my mother in the corner debating my condition with Madam Pomfrey. My father was next to me, patiently waiting for me to wake up. "Morning," he said, a tight smile on his face. "You're all set to leave. We just have to go pack up your things, then we'll go to the funeral," his strong voice wavering. My father had attended Hogwarts just like me, and had known and loved Dumbledore just as much as I did.

The hours leading up to Dumbledore's funeral moved by in a blur and a blanket of somberness had fallen over the school. I walked into the Great Hall for the first time since the night of the battle, and I was waiting next to my friends, all of us in silence.

Luna and Neville had joined us, their faces dim and cheeks wet with tears. Luna was known for her calm and serene nature, and seeing her in this state was unsettling, further proving the effect that Dumbledore had on the Wizarding World.

Ron stood next to me, towering above me with his height, and his arm was draped around my shoulders in an attempt to provide some sense of comfort. Finally, Professor McGonagall stood before all of us, trying to collect herself before announcing, "It is nearly time. Please follow your Heads of Houses out into the grounds. Gryffindors, follow me." I peered up at Ron's face and shook my head softly, not ready to leave his side. Without a word, he tightened his arm around me and held me closer as we headed out towards the rows of chairs.

It was a gorgeous summer's day, the grass was a bright green, and the sun's rays were warming everyone's faces. It felt improper to appreciate how perfect it all seemed, especially due to the circumstances. We found our parents in a row, all of us piling to settle down in our chairs. Harry sat in between a sobbing Hermione and Ginny, followed by the rest of the Weasley family and then Ron. I was sandwiched between my boyfriend and my parents, who were somberly looking at the marble table ahead of us.

The chairs were all filled with countless people from the Wizarding World, from people we loved to those we detested. The entire Ministry seemed to be in attendance, including members of the Order, owners of shops in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley, Madame Maxime, Dolores Umbridge, and even Percy Weasley.

Finally, an emotionally distraught Hagrid arrived carrying the headmaster's body wrapped in a purple velvet fabric adorned with shimmering golden stars. The entire crowd erupted into tears, and I could feel my own spilling down my cheeks and onto my dark green collar. Ron's face was pale and blank, but at the sight of Dumbledore's body, I could see droplets escaping from his blue eyes and onto his cheeks. I held onto his hand as strongly as I could, trying to numb the pain that I felt in my entire body. Attempting to console me, my mother reached out to touch my shoulder, but I drew away and closer to Ron. As hard as she tried to understand, my mother was a Muggle and could never truly fathom the agony that the group of us felt.

I wept into Ron's chest, and his tears were descending onto the top of my blonde head. Just as soon as it had come, the funeral was over, and many people were leaving their seats silently.

My father had his face dug into his hands, as my mother was softly whispering comforting words to him. Arthur and Molly were both staring at the white marble tomb that lay ahead of us, their faces twisted with grief. Hermione was still violently and loudly crying, her bushy brown hair falling into her face. I laid my eyes on Ginny and Harry, who were having a serious conversation, her eyes dry as Harry addressed her, his green eyes ablaze with fear, regret, and pain.

Finally, I turned to look at my boyfriend who was holding me, his sincere and caring face examining me. His hand reached up to gently wipe away a tear off my face, and he pressed his lips against my forehead, obviously not caring about what my parents thought anymore. "We're gonna be okay Ames," he mumbled, his voice cracking. "I promise." I nodded, holding on tighter to his chest.

"I know."


	23. Hogwarts Express

The gleaming scarlet train pulled into Hogsmeade station with a piercing screech, its smoke billowing up into the clear blue sky. My parents had begged me to make the trip back to the Burrow with them, but I had insisted that I was going to take the Hogwarts Express just like all of my other friends.

Much to Ron and I's excitement, Molly and Arthur had demanded that my entire family stay with them at the Burrow during the summer, mainly due to the fact that Death Eaters had still been trailing my parents. My father was almost considered as much of a blood traitor as the Weasleys, and everyone admitted that it was safest to stick together. Ron had excitedly beamed at me when we heard the news, prompting Molly to hit him over the head with the purse in her hand. "Just because Amy is staying with us does not mean that you both can run off and do whatever you please," she scolded, pointing her finger in her youngest son's face. Ron's face and ears turned pink, and he nodded vigorously, the lectures of Molly Weasley always proving effective.

"I'm going to go say goodbye to Hagrid, can you all save me a seat in the compartment?" Harry asked the group of us gathered outside the train. Luna was standing beside Ginny and Neville, and Hermione was waiting with her nose shoved in a monstrous book. We nodded and the head of messy black hair melted into the crowd. A loud sigh escaped from Hermione's lips, her eyes following Harry.

"I'm nervous about him," she admitted. Ron shook his head in agreement, and I wrapped my arm around the ginger's waist, adding, "Me too. I mean, seeing Snape kill- and the Horcruxes, and his whole mind connection with Voldemort... it's just awful. At least he has you, Ginny." I motioned towards the other Weasley standing with us, her pale face showing a hint of heartache. "We- well- he actually ended things with me."

Luna was the first to board the train, her colorful glasses resting on the top of her head as she spun around to look at Ginny. "I'm sure Harry will ask to be with you again. The way he admires you reminds me of my father and my mother," she assured in her usual airy tone. We accompanied her up the steps and down the familiar corridor towards a compartment, as Neville chimed in as well. "He's lost a good one Ginny! You deserve someone better than him."

Ginny rolled her eyes, retorting, "Someone better than the Chosen One?"

Neville grew embarrassed, obviously not meaning to offend the feisty fifth year. "I- Well, I meant-" His apology was cut off by an empty compartment door opening and the six of us piling in. It was evident we had grown up, for it was much more difficult for all of us to fit in the seats compared to our first few years. In order to help create more room, I was sitting awfully close to Ron who was looking out the window with a resentful expression. I gently touched his hand next to mine, attempting to get him to speak up about what was bothering him.

"I can't believe he broke up with you," Ron finally hissed, turning to look at his younger sister. "Merlin's beard, I'm going to beat the shit out of him." I blinked at my boyfriend in shock, I hadn't heard him speak so negatively of Harry since our fourth year. Ginny was obviously touched by his comments, the side of her lips tugging up into a smile. The rest of us sat in a stiff silence, not sure of what to say. We were still all recovering from the events of the funeral, hearts still heavy, and futures still uncertain.

The tension lingering in the air only worsened when the boy with the famous lightning scar appeared in the doorway of our compartment. We all peered up at him, still uncertain of what to do. Harry's mouth slowly opened to most likely say a snarky comment, but Ginny quickly shot up from her seat, using her hands to smooth the front of her robes. "I'm going to go find some friends. I think it's too crowded in here," she announced, squeezing past her ex in the doorway. Harry gave a perplexed look before going to settle down in the redhead's empty seat.

"Dick," Ron murmured under his breath. 

I gave him a hard nudge, attempting to scold him for his comments. "What?" Harry asked, his green eyes glancing at all of us seated around him. Ron began to repeat his words, but Hermione cut him off by asking, "Did you really break up with Ginny?!" Harry's face burned red, and he bit his lip awkwardly. "Well, kind of, but-"

"Why?!!" I exclaimed, "I thought you really liked her!" Ron huffed in agreement to my question, raising his eyebrows at his friend. "I do, I do really like her, it's just-" Harry flustered, causing Ron to get more defensive. "That's my little sister! I should have never given you permission to date her," he lectured. Harry's hands flew into the air in surrender, proclaiming, "Bloody hell, I'm sorry! This is the last time we're all going to be together in who knows how long, do we have to spend it attacking me?"

We all glanced at each other, before nodding in agreement. Neville was holding Trevor, tears dotting the corners of his kind eyes. He was clearly wrestling with the fact that this was our last normal year, and this could potentially be the last time we were all on the Hogwarts Express together. 

After a few seconds of tense silence, I cleared my throat and asked, "Are you guys excited to go home?" Luna gave an amicable grin and nodded, and Hermione lightly set her book down in her lap. "Because my parents are Muggles, they don't truly understand the severity of everything going on. But, yeah, I'm excited to see them," she said with a hesitant smile. Neville agreed, adding, "Yeah, I'm headed back to my grandma's, but we'll see how that goes." Harry responded last, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "I'm bloody delighted to go back to the Dursley's."

The rest of the train ride was filled with modest conversations, everyone absorbed in their own thoughts. Neville was telling Luna all about his favorite plants, and she was listening to his words, content to see how enthusiastic he was. Hermione was quietly reading, occasionally chiming in to say something to Harry. Finally, Ron and I were close together, quietly fumbling with each other's hands. The pad of his thumb reached up to brush my cheek, and I was fighting back a small smile as his familiar face gazed at me lovingly.

At the beginning of this year, I could have never fathomed that I would be here now. Dating my best friend of seventeen years, fighting a dark wizard, and completely unsure of what the future was going to bring. I couldn't help but remember all the previous years at Hogwarts, where I had been so jealous of the trio's adventures and felt like an outsider. Yet, sitting there, emotionally bruised from the year's events, I wasn't sure the excitement was all it was chalked up to be.

The train finally jerked to a stop at King's Cross Station, and all of the students reluctantly exited their compartments and stepped onto Platform 9 ¾. We beckoned goodbye to Luna and Neville, and shifted to find Arthur and Molly. Ron's hand was around my waist, driving us through the crowd. Ginny had rejoined us, reluctantly walking alongside Harry. Hermione was on the other side of the redheaded girl, trying to discreetly whisper comments to her, but failing miserably.

Finally, we spotted the two adults standing close together, restlessly scanning the cluster of students and parents. Molly broke into a grin as she laid her eyes on the five of us, and promptly ran over to give us hugs and plant wet kisses on our cheeks. Ron wiped his cheek embarrassed, and I couldn't help but giggle at his actions. Molly's hands were cradling Harry's face, telling him to be safe, and that if he needed food, clothes, or anything else, to owl her right away. Arthur was a few feet away, talking to Harry's aunt and uncle sternly.

It was challenging to not laugh whenever we saw Harry's family, especially now. His frail aunt was clutching onto her son as strong as she could, and they were staying behind his plump and round uncle with fear in their eyes. Ron noticed me staring, and he leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Dudley's chain looks wicked right? You reckon I should get one myself?" My hand covered my laughing mouth as I studied the awful gold chain hanging around the boy's enormous neck. "Definitely."

Hermione spotted her parents, and I wrapped her in a tight hug, her incessant pile of hair poked me in my face. "I'm going to miss you while you're gone," I mumbled into her shoulder. "Me too. But, I'll see you sooner than later, for Harry's birthday," she affirmed, pulling away to give me a trademark comforting smile. Hermione gave everyone else in our group a goodbye embrace, before turning to disappear with her parents.

We then all said goodbye to Harry, making him promise to be extra safe and urging him to "hang in there". Ginny unwillingly gave him an awkward hug, and Ron whispered something angrily in his ear during his embrace. Just as Hermione did before him, Harry vanished with his awful family, leaving just the Weasley family and myself.

"Anyway," Arthur sighed, looking around at the platform as more and more families headed off to their respective homes. "Off to the Burrow!"

I gave my boyfriend an eager smile and kiss on the cheek as we trailed behind his parents and off towards his home, where the rest of our families were waiting for our arrival. Even though the future was foggy and terrified me completely, one thing was for certain.

This was going to be one hell of a summer.


	24. The Burrow

"We're crammed into this poor house like goddamn sardines!"

Fred's comment made everyone at the dinner table burst into laughter, all except his mother. It was completely true; the Burrow was definitely not meant for the amount of people it was currently holding. The poor house squeaked with every small movement, and I was anticipating the day where it would break and everything would tumble down into a pile of rubble. It was already too small for the nine members of the Weasley family, and the addition of my family and Fleur was causing everyone to go a little mad.

The sleeping arrangements were a disaster. I offered to stay in Ron's room to conserve space, but I was met with a long lecture from my parents and got stuck in Ginny's room, which was coincidentally furthest away from Ron's. Bill and Fleur were together in his room (how that was fair, I have no idea), and Fred and George were in their usual room with my brother John sleeping on the floor between them. Due to Percy's absence, my parents resided in his room, while Charlie slept in Ron's room at the top of the stairs.

Of course, many members of the Order were stopping by regularly, causing the couch in the living room to be a frequent bed, or having the twins and John sleep out in tents with the garden gnomes. I could only imagine how the terror would grow once Harry and Hermione arrived, along with Fleur's family who would be staying here for the wedding.

Fred took a large bite out of his dinner roll, smirking down the table at his frowning mother. "What? It's true!" he exclaimed, his mouth full of food. Ginny sat next to him, appalled. "Fred, close your mouth! It's revolting!" This only egged on Fred's actions, provoking him to shove even more food in his mouth, George and John imitating his actions.

"You look like Ron," I joked, motioning my head towards the boy next to me, his fork frozen midair. He hadn't been paying attention to Ginny's comments, the only thought on his mind was the meal that our mothers had cooked. "What?" he asked innocently, causing the other twelve of us to erupt in laughter. "I think Ron likes food more than he likes his own girlfriend!" John sneered from across the table, raising his eyebrows at me.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did," I responded with a laugh, nudging Ron beside me. He gave me a big grin and set down his food, before declaring, "Never."

The rest of the night moved by in a blur, Charlie and I did the dishes as Ginny helped us dry, and the remaining boys were out degnoming the garden. "I'd much rather be in here cleaning than out there," I exhaled as I watched the boys use all their might to toss the gnomes into the air. Charlie snickered, "Me too, I despised degnoming when we were kids. Dishes are much easier."

Ginny scoffed. "Well, no wonder you both like dishes, you can use bloody magic!"

A giggle escaped my lips as I looked ahead of me at the plates soaring in the air, the soapy bubbles coating them completely. Charlie grinned and twirled his wand around his fingers effortlessly. "I love being of age," he admitted, his feet propped up on the long wooden table. "I couldn't agree more," I smirked at the older boy.

Charlie had always been the cool Weasley. While I absolutely adored Ron, and always did, there was no denying that something about Charlie was just... awesome. He had an extremely muscular build, scars lined his arms from the countless dragons he encountered, and his hair always seemed perfect. We had all heard stories about his time at Hogwarts, how all the girls fawned over him, the charming redheaded Quidditch star.

Of course, Charlie was like my older brother, and I never fully understood what all the fuss was about him, but he cared about me a lot and never failed to defend me like I was his own sister.

"You know, Amy, I am really glad that Ron finally got the guts to tell you how he feels. I think you're good for him," Charlie said with a smile. I blushed, turning to look at the window to watch my boyfriend fumble in the garden. "Thanks... I'm glad too." Ron stood out in the warm summer breeze, running a hand through his red hair, which was getting a little too long for my liking. His gaze shifted towards the house, his face breaking into an enormous grin as he saw me looking at him. Excitedly, he waved his arm to try to lure me outside with him.

I peered at Ginny standing by the sink, desperately trying to dry the floating dishes and I eagerly stood to go join him outside.

As I opened the front door, Ron couldn't help but smile even wider as he laid his eyes on me. "Hey! You guys got this under control, right? Cool, thanks!" Ron called out to his brothers and John before quickly trotting over to my side. I eagerly placed a kiss on his lips, my arms wrapping tightly around his neck.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!! COME HELP US FINISH BEFORE YOU SNOG YOUR GIRLFRIEND, RONALD!!" George yelled, his hands dramatically on his hips. I chuckled, as Ron turned around and retorted, "YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS!"

George rolled his eyes, yet Fred wasn't satisfied with his younger brother ditching them and wound up to throw a gnome directly towards us. I screeched as Ron grabbed my hand, pulling me out farther away from the reckless boys. George and John joined in, laughing as the stout creatures came barrelling towards us. Bill was chuckling, telling the boys to cut it out and let us have some fun.

Finally escaping the torments of the older siblings, we fell down at the base of a large tree that we had always sat around as children. Laughter filled the warm air around the two of us, and Ron rested his head on his hands, staring up at the sky that was turning pink and orange. "They're mad," Ron laughed. I nodded in agreement, settling in next to him on the grass.

We laid in peaceful silence, gazing at the sky and occasionally each other. Moments like these were my favorite, I just loved simply being next to my favorite person. I didn't need any flashy adventures, or romantic proclamations, all I wanted was Ron to be in my life. We were still just teenagers, and we both knew that the world was too dangerous and hard for us to put any more pressure on our relationship.

"Ames?" he asked softly, turning to look at me. "Yeah?" Ron nervously shifted where he laid, coughing slightly before asking, "When did you know that you liked me?"

Silence filled the air again and I sighed. Turning my gaze from the bright green leaves above me to the even brighter blue eyes watching me, I gave him an honest answer. "I'm not sure. I always liked you, but I don't think I realized it was a non-platonic like until you kissed Lavender."

"Lavender?!" Ron laughed. "It took you that long? Rude." My elbow jabbed into his ribs before I continued, "To be fair, you didn't tell me either. Anyway, as I was saying, I was just so... angry when you dated Lavender. And I didn't even know why. Then during Christmas holiday, you gave me my notebook, and then we were on the stairs together talking and..." My voice trailed off as I remembered the butterflies in my stomach as the two of us stood inches apart outside of Ginny's room.

"You know, I wanted to kiss you then. But, I was dating Lavender, and you were with Malfoy," Ron explained. "As much as I detest both of them, I could have never done that to them. And you." My cheeks grew warm as I imagined what my life would look like now if Ron had kissed me that night. "Do you really have to bring up our exes right now? Nice move, Ronald," I joked, causing him to break out laughing. "Sorry, Ames."

The mention of Draco's name sent me into a spiral of thoughts about the war. I wondered where Draco's family was, what they were doing, if Snape had felt any guilt about his actions, and even what Voldemort was doing. Did he know that Harry and Dumbledore had been hunting Horcruxes? Did the Death Eaters know a majority of the Order would be here at the Burrow for Bill and Fleur's wedding?

Ron sensed my unease, and I felt him draw closer to me and his hand enveloped mine. "I told you, we're gonna be okay. I'll always protect you, Ames. Always."

I bit my lip anxiously and nodded. I knew he wasn't lying, but the fear never truly went away. The sun finally set on the horizon, and the pink sky had turned dark with stars dotting. I was trying to explain constellations to Ron, who wasn't following me. "See, right there!" I would exclaim, pointing my finger at the sky. He shook his head, defending, "It just looks like a bunch of dots!"

Our time outside was cut short by my mother coming around the tree to find us laying in the grass, lecturing us about how late it was, and we needed to go inside right away because it was "unsafe" to be outside at this time.

We obliged, reluctantly that is, and followed my mother all the way back into the living room. "Fred was right, it's too crowded in here, there's just so much more room out there!" I exclaimed, plopping down on the worn down couch. My mother ignored my comments, simply turning her nose back to the book that she was reading. I glanced at the cover, and snickered as I noticed it was Hogwarts: A History.

"Sure, I bet the space is why you were out there," John laughed, "They were snogging!" Our four parent's eyes all widened as my cheeks speedily grew as red as the Weasley's hair, before Ron defended, "Were not!!! We were looking at the stars!"

Charlie smirked from the kitchen, raising his eyebrows and cooly responding, "Suuuure... the stars..."

We ended up playing wizard's chess for a few more hours with Bill and Fleur, and I discovered that Fleur was a more talented chess player than even Ron. I had grown extremely fond of the Veela, she was kind, understanding, and I could tell how much she genuinely cared about the Weasleys. It infuriated me to see how Molly, Ginny, and Hermione had all treated her the previous year, but ever since they saw how she acted after Bill's injuries, they were thankfully much more welcoming to the beautiful blonde.

I finally retreated to Ginny's room, but gave Ron a loving kiss before bed. Ginny complained about Harry for about an hour before I fell asleep, much to my dislike. "He thinks he's being so heroic! Breaking up with me to keep me safe!" she whined, putting air quotes around the last word. "I know Ginny, I know. Can I go to bed now?" I asked bluntly. She huffed before angrily turning over in her bed, bidding me goodnight.

Even with the crowded and irritiating living situation, I was still so grateful to spend time with all of my friends and family, especially during all the unrest that was going on in the wizarding world. As I closed my eyes, I dreamed of the next few weeks spent with my boyfriend and all the fun things that we would do together, and finally, of the much awaited arrival of our friends near the end of July.


	25. Planning

Life in the Burrow was as chaotic as ever, with wedding preparations in full swing, and news of the terror happening in the world coming in every day. My father and the Weasley adults were constantly having meetings with the Order, discussing everything that was of importance. Fred, George, and John could finally join, and they often accompanied the meetings that occurred at a table in the middle of the lush garden in order to prevent any of us not invited from overhearing.

Ron, Ginny, and I sat in the younger girl's room, her face smushed up against the windowpane. "What do you think they're talking about?" she inquired, her breath fogging up the glass. Ron stood above her, glancing down at the people gathered together. "No idea. Maybe the Ministry?" His sister nodded in agreement, pressing her face closer to the window as if it would help her hear better. "Do you think there's some sort of charm to help us eavesdrop? An extendable ear would never work..." The older boy laughed at her plans, rebutting, "Don't you think they would cast their own charm to prevent us from hearing?"

I was sprawled on Ginny's bed, using my wand to flick through the pages of my favorite novel. "It's bloody annoying," my voice scoffed. "What is?" Ron asked as his gaze turned from the garden to my irritated face. "The Order! That we're not allowed to know what's going on! Sometimes I think we're smarter than them and they could use our help. I just wish I could prove that we're not idiots."

"Or you know, you could want to join because it's the right thing to do," Ginny retorted. I stifled a laugh as I turned back to my book. "You know what I mean, Ginny." She rolled her eyes as Ron shifted from his seat at the window and next to me on the bed. "I'm sure they'll have something for us to do. But for now, can't we just enjoy the peace?" he asked innocently.

I set my book down, snapping my head to look at him beside me. "Peace?! What peace? Do you mean the Ministry falling? Or You-Know-Who on a killing spree? Or the fact that our best friend is the person he's hunting?!" I had obviously struck a nerve, for Ron's face began to melt reluctanctly, and he opened his mouth to apologize before Ginny spoke up first. "Do you really have to bring up Harry?" she asked with an agitated tone, still not over their relationship ending. 

I swallowed, feeling guilty for my outburst but choosing not to respond. I crossed my arms as I stood up from the bed and my feet paced the small room. Finally, I opened my mouth and let out a loud sigh. "I- I'm just stressed."

Ron nodded slightly, gazing up at me as I anxiously fidgeted with the hem of my t-shirt. "Me too. But, we'll figure it all out soon. Plus, Hermione will be here tomorrow which is nice!" he said in an attempt to lighten the mood. I gave a hesitant smile, Ron never failing to make me feel better. He had grown significantly over the past few months, now towering over me at six feet and three inches. Playing Quidditch had been paying off, for his arms were getting stronger and stronger, and the sleeves of his hand me downs were getting tighter around his biceps. Of course, his freckled face was as familiar as ever, his features just slightly more prominent.

It was always hard to believe that we used to be just two small children, without a care in the world. I envied our past selves, wishing that our biggest concern could be racing to the broom shed to see who would get the worst broom, not a psychopath who wanted to murder us and our families. The truth was, I couldn't wish that life would be like it was when we were children, because I would have never been here dating my best friend.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, nudging me with a smile. Joining him on the bed again, I sighed and laid my head on his chest.. "Just you." Ron chuckled, causing my head to bob slightly as he laughed.

"Thinking of me? I'm honored." I drew my hand up to lightly slap his cheek, trying to suppress the grin that was overtaking my face. "Don't be so flattered," I responded sarcastically. "Oh, but I am flattered! The Amy Hughes, daydreaming about me?? I never would have thought this day would come!" he smirked down at me.

"You guys are annoying," the other redhead whined, her eyes still glued to the meeting taking place in the yard.

The next morning rolled around quickly, and the entire household was eager for the arrival of Hermione Granger. The brunette was a friendly, helpful, and informative house guest, and spirits were always high whenever she spent time at the Burrow. Of course, my brother was eager to meet her for the first time, as he gushed about how he had heard so many amazing things about our friend, and had to see if she lived up to her expectations.

Molly and my mother both scolded him for his comments and told him to behave and be nice as they hurried around the living room, fluffing old dusty pillows and adjusting items on the shelves. "Why are you cleaning? It's just Hermione!" Ron exclaimed from the kitchen table, where he was shoving food down his throat per usual. "Ronald Billius Weasley, she is still our guest! It doesn't matter how many times she's been here, I would still like for our house to be presentable!" Molly lectured her son. He shrugged, lifting another forkful of food to his mouth.

As if on cue, the front door to the Burrow swung open, and there stood our friend in the doorway. Her enormous hair was slightly tamed in a braid, and she held her trunk in one hand and her wand in the other. A smile was plastered across her kind face as she excitedly squealed, throwing out her arms to welcome me into a hug.

I darted over to embrace her, appreciating the presence of my other best friend. "I missed you, Hermione!" I exclaimed as Ron stood from the table to make his way over to the two of us. "Oh, I missed you all so dearly! I've been doing a lot of reading, I have so much to catch you up on. And Amy, I'm expecting some updates from you too," Hermione gushed, raising her eyebrows at the end of her speech and glancing towards Ron.

The ginger rolled his eyes as Hermione stepped into the Weasley house, enthusiastically greeting everyone else. Charlie took Hermione's trunk up to Ginny's room where she would be staying with us, and we all settled into the crowded living room. Arthur sat on a bright red chair in the corner of the room, and he stood from his seat as he cleared his throat for an announcement.

"Now, in celebration of Hermione's arrival, Molly and Amelia are planning to make us a special dinner. Now, some members of the Order will be coming over as well, we have some things that we'd like to discuss with all of you." Ginny's eyes lit up at her father's words. "You're going to tell us things?!"

My father laughed, adding, "Sorry Ginny, you're still not old enough to help. This is mainly for Amy, Ron, and Hermione." I turned to look at my two friends with a look of surprise, none of us were expecting the Order to let us do anything until we graduated from Hogwarts. Ron was beaming with excitement, and Hermione was beside him, eyes widened.

I felt bad for Ginny, who was angrily sitting in her seat, arms crossed. She was a true Gryffindor, always ready to fight and support her family and friends.

For a long time, I had pondered why I had been sorted into Slytherin instead of Gryffindor. I felt like I was brave, a little short-tempered, and loyal, especially due to the fact that I had grown up surrounded by Gryffindors. Yet, since the beginning of the war, I began to realize my true Slytherin traits. I was incredibly determined, typically assumed the position of the leader, and I was much more perceptive. Ron often would blindly accept whatever task Harry or his family gave him, while I would contemplate if it was worth the risk before accepting.

My Slytherin traits truly came to light at dinner, when the Order arrived at the Burrow, eager to tell us their plans. Lupin and Tonks were newly married, happily telling Hermione and my mother the details of their special day. Kingsley Shaklebolt was talking to Arthur and the twins in the corner, while my father was unhappily listening to a shorter man named Mundungus Fletcher. Mad-Eye Moody was grumbling at the dinner table, quietly complaining about how famished he was and that everyone was wasting their time chatting.

Finally, the house filled with people had gathered at a table outside in the yard to eat the dinner that Molly and my mother had prepared, simply because there were quite too many people to fit in the kitchen. I sat in between Ron and Hermione, who were both overly eager to hear what the Order would have to say.

"Why are you smiling so much?" I asked Ron with a slight laugh. His blue eyes shined into mine, the excitement inside him bubbling over. "I'm curious about what they have for us to do! Aren't you?!" I shook my head slightly, fidgeting with the pile of food on the plate in front of me. "I'm not sure, Ron... I just have a bad feeling..."

His face was frozen in a goofy smile as he reached down to squeeze my hand, replying, "Let's just hear what they have to say." I shrugged, turning my gaze to the end of the table where Kinglsey was clearing his throat, ready to inform us of their detailed plan.

We listened intently as Kingsley described the dangers that Harry and his family were facing, and how extracting him from Privet Drive was going to be a difficult task. Ginny butted into the conversation instantly, suggesting that Harry use the Floo Network to travel to the Burrow. Before any members of the Order could explain, Hermione quickly shut her down her idea by informing her that Death Eaters and Voldemort had control over almost all magical forms of transportation.

The adults at the table all sat awkwardly staring at Hermione, continually in awe of her knowledge. Her cheeks turned a vibrant pink as she noticed everyone's gaze on hers and she gave an apologetic smile as she looked down at her lap. 

Kingsley nodded, affirming the information that the girl had shared. "Hermione is correct, due to the fall of the Ministry, we had to come up with a plan that would bring Harry here with all of us without detection," Kingsley continued. "Therefore, we decided that the best option would be to fly on brooms. While Harry is an excellent flier, it would be much too dangerous for him to travel alone. That is where you all come in."

I glanced at Ron next to me, his eyes gleaming as he listened intently to every word that came out of Kingsley's mouth. He had never paid this much attention in classes, and it was evident that no matter what the Order had planned for us, he would willingly accept it. Hermione was just like Ron, nodding along as the situation was explained, taking mental notes. Ginny was still infuriated for not being included, and she was angrily poking at the food in front of her, barely paying attention to everything going on.

I was nervously fiddling with my hands, my stomach twisting with unease. Of course I wanted Harry to come to the Burrow, and safely, but I wasn't sure if I was ready to make a life risking commitment.

Kingsley motioned towards the short man sitting a few seats away, "Then Mundungus here had an idea that we all agreed on. A group of us will travel to Privet Drive, then split into pairs. One member of each pair will take Polyjuice Potion, therefore creating a group of identical Harry Potters. Each pair will fly to a different location where a Portkey will be waiting, and then reconvene here at the Burrow."

I finally spoke up, nervously biting my lip. "And you want us to be Harrys?"

Kingsley gave a firm nod, and finished, "Precisely. Would you all be willing?" Hermione and Ron both eagerly stood up, simultaneously declaring, "We'll do it!" The color slowly drained out of Ron's face as he looked down at me, still sitting in my seat and silent. "Amy?" he asked hesitantly.

My gaze turned up from my dinner to Kingsley patiently waiting for my response, my parents watching with apprehension, the twins and John excitedly nodding, Ginny still sulking, Remus and Tonks pursing their lips as they waited, Molly giving me a motherly look, Arthur offering me a comforting smile, and the rest of the members of the Order growing impatient for my response.

I finally looked up at Hermione, her eyes softening as she observed me, reaching out a hand in comfort. Ron had the usual blank look on his face that happened when he was uneasy, and he blinked at me, not sure of what to say. I cleared my throat, trying to fight the urge to cry as I responded.

"No."


End file.
